


Mommy's Boys

by Chaosmode00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Love, First Time, Forbidden Love, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Straight Shota, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 78,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmode00/pseuds/Chaosmode00
Summary: Alicia is 29 and for all intents and purposes in a loveless marriage. The summer before her oldest starts seventh grade Alicia enters into an affair with the boy that ends up complicating her life and his significantly. The story is told through different periods of time, as we discover how Alicia went from loving mom to a mom in love with her two boys and their best friend. Its a summer that Alicia and her oldest son Avery will never forget.. It a story of a Mom who loves her boys... a little too much!
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a very experimental structure that I'm not sure if it will work or not. From Chapter 2 on the story is told in two different time periods. The idea is that in the past part you get to see how the relationship between Alicia, her sons, and their friends develops to the point that we reach where her oldest son gets her pregnant. The second part of the story shows what happens after she finds out she's pregnant and how things get even more complicated during the pregnancy and after it. I hope that this works it worked okay where I posted it before. My plan is to do two chapters every few days till the entire story is out. This story does have a lot more sex stuff in it compared to Going Home, and it is faster moving as well. 
> 
> I have one other older woman/shota boy story that I want to post as well after this one, but that one I might want to rework fully as I want to add more stuff to it but I haven't decided yet. Any thoughts on this story or any other is always appreciated!

**  
*_* Present day: September 2022 *_***  
  
  
  
The small blue and white stick that sat in her fingers should not have had two lines on it. It should have been impossible. That second line only complicated matters in Alicia’s life that she really didn’t need anymore complicated right now. There was another one on the counter next to the sink that had the same two blue lines as well and a third one in the trash. She put the test down next to the other one. Alicia still sat on the toilet with her panties and jeans down at her ankles she hadn’t moved since she had taken the third test today. She sighed deeply resting her head back against the bathroom wall. This was her reality, it was her mistake she’d have to figure it out somehow. She opened her eyes looking at nothing really just trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do about this complication. A knock at the bathroom door made her mind find focus as a deep voice from the other side said, “Babe are you about done in there?”  
  
Alicia called out, “Just about Eric. I know we have dinner to get to.” She flushed the toilet as she stood pulling her jeans and underwear back on. Then she grabbed the two tests along with the third she had dropped in the trash earlier out of frustration. She went into her closet pushing all three into the pockets of one of her jackets that she knew Eric wouldn’t look in before pausing for a second to make sure her hair and the light bit of makeup she wore looked right. She grabbed a comb running it through her honey brown hair as she studied her willowy tiny frame. “You’re stupid Alicia, a real fucking stupid woman.” She sighed to herself as she said it. She should have been more careful, remembered who she was sleeping with and what was happening to his body...  
  
Satisfied that her hair was in good order she stepped out of the bathroom. Eric was of course not in the bedroom anymore, he was probably downstairs pretending to give a fuck about their kids. Alicia grabbed her cellphone and was about to slip it into her back pocket when it dinged with a message. The message that appeared on the screen was of course from her oldest: _Mom, are you okay?_ Alicia smiled to herself, she had managed somehow to raise two really incredible boys mostly by herself, the oldest of which was thirteen as of today and his younger brother of eleven. It had not been a mistake to keep the baby when she had ended up pregnant at fifteen and given birth at sixteen.  
  
She typed back _: I’m good sweetie on my way down now._ Then she stepped out of the master bedroom heading down the hall that led to the stairs. In the hallway were pictures of her two accomplishments, rarely were there any pictures of the boys father. Eric was less than present in the lives of his kids and wife. He had a secret life that she knew about full of affairs of a certain kind that he’d rather keep secret. Well she had managed to one up that one hadn’t she with her own secret affair? Alicia stopped at the most recent fall school pictures of her two sons. The tradition was that she hung a new picture each year at the end of the hall to celebrate their new grade.  
  
Avery, her oldest was on the left with a white number Seven resting beside where he sat smiling for the camera. The boy’s dark brown almost black hair was cut short, but long enough that her fingers could still run through it. In the picture the bangs were falling before one of his dark green eyes. You couldn’t see them in the picture but the recently turned thirteen year old had just a small dotting of barely noticeable freckles on his cheeks. He wore a simple dark blue Adidas tee-shirt and dark blue jeans in the photo. He was smiling so you could see the blue braces on his top teeth that he hated having, but endured for his mom’s sake of wanting him to have a pretty smile.  
  
The picture across the way was of his brother Caleb, a red number five stood next to the boy who had just entered the fifth grade this fall. He had the same dark almost black hair as his brother, though his was longer, going almost to his shoulders. The boy wore a tee-shirt that had the words Skate-Sleep-Repeat written on it in a strange rustic font. His eyes were more bluish-green than the darker green of his brothers. Yet he was every bit as beautiful as his older brother, to his mother’s eyes. Both were small for their ages, a little on the too skinny side without much real muscle anywhere, but they did look like the perfect blend of mom with just a dab of dad. When they were younger they had done some amateur modeling, but neither boy had really enjoyed it so Alicia had given up the Instagram kid model dream. Instead she had focused on what made her boys happy. For Avery it was singing and theater, while for Caleb it was anything outdoors.  
  
She shook her head composing herself, tonight they were going out to dinner to celebrate Avery turning thirteen, she would worry later about the problem that had arisen from her mistake four weeks ago. Which was just at the tail end of an even bigger discovery about herself and also a discovery about her boys as well. Alicia headed down the stairs, taking in the living room that sat just below the stairs. Avery sat on the couch, with his younger brother’s hands on his shoulders and his head resting on top of the older boys head. He was watching as Avery directed a character across platforms in a game called Ori and the Will of the Wisps. Alicia knew this because she paid attention to her sons and what they played.  
  
Caleb was directing his brother, when Avery made a high jump the younger brother bounced on the couch a little excited. Alicia smiled to herself enjoying the closeness that her sons had despite the fact that they had very little in common with one another. Caleb was much more athletic than his older brother, and Avery much more of a thinker. Yet video games was one of those things that both boys agreed upon almost always. Their father appeared from the kitchen as she finished coming down the stairs. “Everything okay?”  
  
“Fine, you ready?” Eric was clearly where the boys had gotten their dark almost raven black hair, his was cut as short as it could be without being shaven. Combed on a side part to go with his light brown eyes. His face was nothing like his sons, both boys had favored Alicia more in their faces which gave them a sort of soft boyish look, even Avery who was just starting to go through puberty still had that same look of a young boy. He often got mistaken for a tall ten-year-old over a short newly turned thirteen.  
  
Eric stepped to the edge of the living room as he said, “Come on boys time to go.” Avery suspended the Switch system as his younger brother jumped down from the couch to pull his sneakers on. Looking at Caleb she could see a scrape on the back of the boys forearm that he had gotten two days ago attempting to do a new trick on his skateboard. The fifth grader had just jumped back up after he fell saying that he was fine when she gave a concerned motherly look. If the boy got up without tears and grabbed his board again Alicia had learned to not run over and check on him through the years. Boys like Caleb were tough, and they liked being tough not having their mom check on them every time they got a little scrape.  
  
Later at home when his friends weren’t around that was when he’d let her look at it, apply antiseptic cream, and cuddle with her as he recovered. Outside in public he was a tough boy who didn’t need his mom at all. It was really...well it was adorable to her. She loved how tough he was yet how soft and quiet he was too. Boys were strange creatures, especially boys who were mommy’s boys which both of her sons were in spades. Caleb stood up after tying his shoes as Eric started for the car and Avery went to grab his own shoes. The youngest of her two boys was just shy of four and a half feet, if he stood on his toes he’d be right there. Like his brother, and how her own older brother had been till he was about sixteen, he was a stick. The kid ate like there was no tomorrow and all of it just disappeared as energy instead of adding mass to his skinny figure.  
  
Caleb saw her studying him and came over hugging her suddenly, “You feeling okay mom?”  
  
She stroked the boys dark brown hair, strange how her sons noticed her moods, but their father never did. “I’m doing good, come on lets go celebrate.” Avery after getting his shoes on had gone to the coat rack by the door grabbing three coats that belonged to him, his brother, and her. Alicia took her coat she said, “Thanks sweetie.”  
  
Avery hugged her once then with his coat on headed out to the car. The boy was lanky, all skin and bones really, that slightly oval shaped face with its soft cheekbones and large dark green eyes was very deceptive making the boy look younger than he was which only added to his beauty. Like his bother he was short for his age, despite being thirteen he still had not quite achieved five feet coming in at four foot and nine inches. If not for the dark almost black hair that they had gotten from their father, and their small upturned noses you’d never know that the two boys and their father were related to one another.  
  
As she slipped into the passenger seat of the four door Toyota, Eric started the car then checked his mirrors before backing out of the long driveway that twisted around the side of the house. Alicia checked in the rear view mirror to see her two boys sitting beside one another with Avery’s phone open. They were clearly playing a game of some kind passing the phone back and forth. Caleb wasn’t allowed to have a phone till sixth grade just like his brother. That had been her decision on the matter as she didn’t want the boys to be dependent upon the things. Tonight she was going to break the rule because Caleb was getting Avery’s old phone since they had gotten him a new phone for his birthday. That had been her promise to him if he treated her old phone really good for sixth grade.  
  
Eric as he turned off of their street driving by the circular man-made lake that sat at the front of the subdivision as a part of a large park said, “On Monday I have to fly out to Atlanta, something with the two new buildings we’re working on that needs to be fixed.” It was a lie, but Alicia had grown used to his lies. They were a part of their family routine now, best to not disturb what was underneath them. That was just how it worked now.  
  
“That sounds like a pain in the ass honestly.” She played along with the lie. Back before this summer it had hurt her a little that he didn’t seem to desire her, and she had rarely pushed the issue. They’d go months without sex until she finally took him. Alicia always had to start things, that was just the nature of their situation. If she didn’t initiate she’d never get sex from Eric because he had no interest in it at all with her. Yet if she did he’d give it to her out of… obligation. As a way to keep her thinking their marriage was happy and full of love for one another.  
  
She wondered if he had ever really seen her as attractive, or if he had married her out of a sense of obligation because of Avery. In high school Alicia had not been a popular girl, she had been one of the quiet and shy ones that wasn’t sure what she really wanted relationship wise, other than to date a really handsome boy. Eric had been a football player, one of the cool popular kids that had walked around the high school as if he owned it. Caleb had clearly inherited his rough and tumble personality from his dad, but his was tempered by a soft sweet side that she knew from Eric’s mom he had never been allowed to show. His dad saw soft, cuddly, shy boys as weak. She had a feeling that he really didn’t care for Avery all that much, but surprisingly Eric never forced Avery to toughen up. He wasn’t exactly like his dad, but he also wasn’t happy with her. She was just his cover, and had been for years.  
  
She had been fifteen at the time that she met Eric who had been seventeen. A sophomore and a senior dating wasn’t unheard of, its why there’s laws that exist to protect the older student from problems when he turned eighteen. Eric had been struggling with his Spanish and their teacher had gotten the smart idea of paring them up. It had led to the willowy and tiny fifteen-year-old girl letting the tall and broad shouldered football star take her virginity the night of their second date. Honestly it had been just okay at best. Eric hadn’t really put much effort into taking care of her side of it, mostly he had put it in and been done. The kissing that had led to it had been really nice, and he had told her how pretty she was more than once in the weeks before their first time.  
  
So they had been that cliché of the star athlete of the school falling for the small plain looking girl who barely had breasts. Even now having just turned twenty-nine and having two kids she was small and more willowy than slender with breasts that struggled to fill an a-cup and a figure that showed no real signs she had ever even carried her two children. Alicia kept in shape as well, running four days a week, doing yoga more than a few times a week, she even kept that part of her in shape as well with kegel exercises. Up until the beginning of this summer she had probably been more horny and in need of sex than she had as a teenager. Though it was probably due to the lack of such activities for nearly eight years as they had rarely come.  
  
Eric pulled the car off of the freeway into the parking lot before Avery’s favorite restaurant Saltgrass Steakhouse. She looked over at her husband once, wondering again if the man felt like he was trapped. Often she had felt trapped before this summer, but it wasn’t for a lack of trying. She could have asked for a divorce, pointed out his clear lack of caring about her and their children, but there was a part of Alicia that before this summer hadn’t seen a reason to even go that far. She loved being a stay at home mom and raising her two boys who were the light of her life, her everything. The night of their second date, the night she had lost her virginity. Well that was also the night that Avery had been conceived. Their values had led not only to her keeping the baby, but them getting married as well.  
  
Eric by then had already been in place to go to college, after that learn his father’s company and take control of it when the man retired. So it hadn’t been passionate deeply caring for one another love, but in those early years Eric and Alicia had loved one another in their own ways. They had even had sex often times it had been really good too, or at least better than that first time had been. Though strangely for Alicia she had never really felt satisfied by any of it, now though after this summer she figured she probably knew why. Eric was a crappy lover, unwilling to learn to pleasure her, but he was keeping his own secret that probably explained why he had desired her that fall. Also why he’d never ask for a divorce, his father, no his whole family would flip out if they knew what she knew about his affairs.  
  
The four of them slipped from the car with Avery and Caleb both taking her hands while Eric went ahead of them to make sure that their table was ready. He carried the gift they had gotten Avery in his hand. The front door leading into the restaurant had a faded half torn off sign telling you that you had to wear a mask when entering. That mandate had passed a year ago, but some places had left the signs up on their windows or forgotten that they had one on the door honestly. This one looked like it had been a decal that was just fading away. Some people still wore the things as well, though it was rare in the south to see anyone what with how hot it was most of the year people would rather not wear the things if it wasn’t required.  
  
It was a Friday night so Saltgrass was busy with people sitting at tables, waiters and waitresses rushing around to deliver bread, drinks, or food to tables. They were lead to a table that seated six where her mom and dad were already seated. Avery and Caleb both ran to hug their grandparents as quickly as possible. You could see just by looking at her dad where the boys had gotten most of their looks as he hugged both boys. Alicia and her brother had both favored their father in looks more than their mother. She hugged her mom after the kids, followed by Eric.  
  
As they sat down with the boys across from her Alicia couldn’t help but think how complicated things were going to get in another eight months. Her mom as they all sat down said, “How does the big one-three feel over there Avery?”  
  
The boy shrugged, “The same as the one-two,” His eyes met Alicia’s for a moment then he continued, “I don’t feel any different. Didn’t even get any taller today.” Alicia knew exactly what was going on in her oldest son’s head because her thoughts were so similar about how he had grown up this past summer. Just not in a way that regular people would notice.  
  
Her dad chuckled, “Your uncle sprouted over six feet when he was sixteen you probably will too, there’s no rush to grow up.”  
  
Eric agreed for once which surprised Alicia, “Indeed, just enjoy being a kid.” She looked at her husband and he gave her a smile and a small shrug of his shoulders. Maybe this new person he was seeing was actually good for him. This new wrinkle would somehow have to work its way out, she was early enough still. Alicia pushed the thought away not wanting to think about later tonight right now. Though her hand did rest on her stomach for a moment, she had loved being pregnant with both Avery and Caleb, surely she’d love being pregnant again even now. Eric brought her out of her thoughts, “…if its not one thing Greg its another. My dad was right its a pain in the ass running a repair company for one of the biggest grocery chains in America. Its like I’m always being pushed one place or another by the men who we hire to fix things.”  
  
That was partly true, but not fully. Her mom said, “You will be home for Thanksgiving though this year surely, and Christmas?”  
  
Eric nodded, “I hope so, my mom asked the same thing something about wanting to get all the families together.” Alicia had heard about this plan as well, Eric had two younger sisters who were both married now with kids of their own and Alicia had an older brother. As strange as it was despite how loveless her marriage to Eric was their parents loved one another. They had really taken the whole family thing to heart, doing their part as the four grandparents and usually her parents and brother went with her to Eric’s parents house for Thanksgiving. Her older brother had finally settled down with a nice woman and was expecting their first kid sometime in the spring. Right about the same time her little accident would be born too.  
  
Alicia staying in the conversation said, “Well hopefully you can be home for the holidays this year the boys would love for you to be home for Christmas.” Eric rested his hand on hers as if to say that he knew that. Not that he had been around for much of their milestones, and he almost never made time for Avery’s plays or choir performances. Sometimes he’d show up at Caleb’s baseball or soccer games, never to his skateboarding competitions. His fatherhood was like the rest of their marriage a lie to hide a truth about Eric that a part of Alicia wished she didn’t know. Again though she had pretty big secret of her own now too…  
  
Dinner was a simple affair, there was talking and catching up regarding the boys, her dad was looking forward to coming to Avery’s first play in a few weeks and her mom wanted to come out and watch Caleb at soccer. Eric was as always cordial just like he was with his own parents, engaging with the entire thing. Alicia answered questions, studied her boys, taking in how animated Caleb got when describing a new trick he had learned to her mom. Wondering what was going on in Avery’s mind as he was like her a quiet and thoughtful kid.  
  
At the end of dinner Alicia picked up the present that she had gotten from both her and Eric. They had discussed it and decided that this was a good idea. Both boys were well behaved, they took care of their toys and other gadgets. She could monitor screen time like she did currently and make sure that Caleb and Avery both saw the sun at times. Her parents had gotten the boy a gift card to best buy so he could get a new game or whatever else he wanted. Eric’s parents had gotten him the same thing. Alicia handed him the box across the table.  
  
Watching as the boy opened it she smiled, knowing that when Avery saw the box for the new iPhone 13 that he’d break out into a huge smile of excitement which was exactly what he did. He looked at the box then at her, then finally his dad as he said, “Really?”  
  
Eric said, “Really, you’ve been really good this last year, right babe?”  
  
Alicia gave a small nod, there was a look on Avery’s face that only lasted a second when Eric called her babe. Four months ago she wouldn’t even have noticed the look, but she knew now that it had been there even back then. Avery was not a fan of his dad calling her babe, it was that simple. He had told her back in June. Caleb seeing the new box said, “But what about the old phone?”  
  
Alicia smiled at him, “Well we’re giving you the old iPhone11 we already activated a new line on the account for it and the same rule applies if you take good care of it for a whole year we’ll see about getting you a new phone as well.”  
  
Caleb’s smile was as big and bright as his brothers as he said, “You’re the best parents in the world!” Then he was running around the table first hugging his brother and saying, “Happy birthday!” before hugging both his mom and dad telling them that he loved them. Caleb might be a rough and tumble kid, but he had gotten the same affectionate sweetness that his brother had. Inside Alicia suspected that Eric was a lot softer than he appeared, he had just been raised by a tough man who saw weakness in gentle boys. So no, Avery’s other grandfather was not very fond of the boy because of that sadly. Though Avery would never know it, the rest of the family including Eric made sure that he’d never find out.  
  
The car ride home was quiet again, but this time Alicia was trying to figure out how to get Eric into bed with her. If she was going to keep this ‘marriage’ alive for as long as Eric wanted it to be the cover he need then she’d need to make this as close as possible to the actual date of conception. It was already at least four weeks since the day it happened. What a wild foursome that night had been too. Her mind lingered for a moment on that moment. If it was the night that she was pretty sure it was well that had actually been a very special night for all four involved.  
  
At dinner Eric had drunk a few beers, but she knew he could hold his liquor. Usually Alicia would have gotten two glasses of wine, but not tonight for obvious reasons. She was surprised that no one even mentioned her only drinking water. She would just have to do her best tonight. She needed this to work, she needed him to believe that he was the father so that their marriage didn’t have some big lie staring both of them in the face. Usually just suggesting it to him when they were alone together was enough. Eric saw giving her sex as a part of the contract of the marriage. It was why Alicia asked for it so rarely because she knew he had no real desire to be with her, but would do it if she wanted.  
  
As they arrived back at the house Alicia said, “Showers then bed boys!” She directed both of them. upstairs after quick hugs to their dad then hugs to her with kisses on her cheeks before taking off quickly.  
  
Eric chuckled as they ran up the stairs, “They’re getting so big now.”  
  
Alicia agreed, stepping closer to where he was resting her hands on his chest as she said, “You know I could use a gift on Avery’s birthday.”  
  
Eric’s eyes lingered on hers for a moment, then he surprised her, “Oh could you?” Alicia smiled even more, maybe just maybe this would work... Then his lips were on hers as he pulled her towards the stairs. She wasn’t sure at all what was going on as they went into the master bedroom, it had been so long since Eric had kissed her like this that she thought for a moment that maybe she was wrong about his secret affairs. No he was just really good at pretending and it had been months since they had been alone together. She just pushed that all away as she started undressing him, her hands sliding over his body, wishing that she had any real desire to be with him. Her own desire for sex had been sated these past nearly three months of the summer, and would continue to be after Eric went back to traveling for his job.  
  
His eyes met hers as he started pulling her clothes off as well. She knew now as he fully got her naked why he had desired to date her back in high school. His hand stroked her small breasts, ran down over her nearly boyish hips as he dropped her to the bed both of them smiling once then he was inside of her again. Pushing into her while his hands stroked and held her breasts. He had never complained about them being too small, or her body too willowy. Some men did like girls like her, small just five and a half feet tall, but that wasn’t why Eric had wanted her. He pushed into her again though driving all of her thoughts away as he finally emptied inside panting as he slipped off of her laying on his back. Alicia pretended as he did to enjoy it and need it.  
  
Eric after he was finished slipped from the bed going to their shower. When she heard the water start Alicia slipped from the bed herself pulling on a pair of red cotton shorts and a loose tee-shirt. She headed down the hall to check on her boys. She stopped at Caleb’s room first the boy was laying on his bed above the covers playing a game on his new iPhone that they had put the chip in on the way home. He wore his usual pajamas, a onesie that was an array of colors, known as a unicorn onesie according to amazon. It was popular with both boys and girls she had discovered when ordering it, but Caleb didn’t care who wore it he just loved the colors.  
  
As she came into the room she studied the boy laying on his stomach. The onesie was loose, but not so loose that it hid his pert bottom, he had clearly gotten the perfectly globe shape of it from her as he had the rest of his figure just like his brother. She sat down on his bed without asking as she never had to, though Eric would have to. She stroked his back, then kissed the top of his head, “Don’t stay up for too much longer sweetie, you’ve got a soccer game tomorrow.”  
Caleb closed the game on the phone turning to lay on his back so he could look at her. “Thanks for the phone mom I’m going to take really good care of it I promise! I already texted Virginia with it too!” Probably more than just texted, but that was what boys his age did.  
  
Alicia smiled, resting her hand on his chest once as she leaned down to kiss his lips, his nose, then his forehead, “I know you will sweetie.” She chuckled once, “And of course you did, I love you.”  
  
Caleb as she stood up said, “I love you too mom!” Then he climbed into his bed as she turned off the light, as he had given the signal that he wasn’t going to stay up. Well he might text someone some more...  
  
Alicia walked across the hall to Avery’s room next. The older brother was laying in his bed already, typing something on his new phone, “What are you doing sweetie?”  
  
Avery’s dark green met hers which were the same dark color, “Chatting with Everette, Peyton, Lucian and Georgia that I got a new phone. Caleb’s in the chat too now that he’s got a phone as well.”  
  
She came to sit on the edge of his bed, stroking his cheek once, “You know your dad’s asleep.. and I think a birthday boy deserves a gift.” Avery closed his phone as she said this putting it on his nightstand. Clearly he was having the same thoughts as her. Alicia realized that she was risking things here with Eric being home, but it wasn’t every day that your son became thirteen. While also you founding out that you were pregnant with his baby. Of course she wasn’t going to tell Avery about that last part, not tonight and maybe not ever if he didn’t say something. She leaned over to lightly kiss his lips as she did Avery reached up to stroke her cheek and return the affection. Her tongue gently playing with his as she slipped her hand under the boys sheets. She was not surprised at all to find that Avery was fully naked under the covers. Since things had started back in June the boy had fallen in love with the idea of sleeping naked.  
  
Alicia broke their kiss as her fingers circled around his stiff erection while she pulled the sheets back with her other hand. Avery’s penis was roughly four inches in length and there was no sign of pubic hair anywhere around the little pole. There were a few sprouts on his balls, otherwise he showed no signs that he had even started puberty. Alicia slipped her hand off of his erection as she moved to her knees between the boys legs. She leaned over him as he lay on the bed her hand holding his erection while she ran her tongue over the foreskin that was surrounding the head almost fully.  
  
She used her lips to gently play with the foreskin as her fingers slowly worked it back until his entire head was exposed to her. She ran her tongue over the ridge where the foreskin pulled back as she did Avery gasped, “Mom...”  
  
“Quiet, we don’t want to wake your dad.” Avery almost chuckled, they both knew that he wouldn’t hear anything. Still she rarely did this with her boys when Eric was home, the risk was just too high that he might walk in on something. Tonight though Alicia was feeling risky as it wasn’t every day that your son turned thirteen. Or that you found out that four weeks ago he knocked you up right before he started seventh grade. Alicia ran her tongue along the length of his skinny four inch dick before sliding back over the exposed glans. Then her lips were on him drawing the boy into her mouth as Avery groaned resting a hand on her head.  
  
Alicia easily drew in all four inches of her sons penis, he was so skinny that she could run her tongue along the length of him before rubbing at the head when she drew him out almost all the way before sucking him back up again. Avery for his part groaned into his pillow this time as she sucked harder on him. Her fingers gently played with his balls, they weren’t all that big, but apparently they had enough product in them to knock his own mom up. Alicia felt her pussy getting wet at just the thought of what Avery had done to her. It was a mistake that had happened, but it was also kind of hot to think of the fact that he had done it.  
  
Alicia slipped her hand down her shorts as she rubbed her pussy while sucking on her teenage son’s penis. Avery was not as shy about this kind of stuff as his brother. It was strange how Caleb was always on the go, the sports boy, but he was shy in the bedroom. Avery was a theater and choir kid with a beautiful voice, but he was shy as any one could be with people around. Yet in the bedroom he was aggressive and a little dominate. He pulled her up off of his penis, “Fuck me please mom...” He had also developed a little bit of a dirty mouth in bed thanks to his girlfriend. Alicia pulled her pajama shorts down as she moved to slid on top of her son. There was no time to take it slow right now. If Eric woke up and got curious where she was this little tryst might be over forever.  
  
Alicia slipped him inside of her as she sat on top of her son. The feeling of his four inches plunging into her pussy sent waves of pleasure up through her body. Already she was squeezing on the boy, her body craving his little penis inside of her. She began to ride Avery as his hands went up under her shirt finding her breasts and squeezing on them, while Alicia pulled his mouth to hers with her own hands. Her tongue played with Avery’s as her oldest son pushed his penis up into her. She felt it each time that he made contact their bald pubic regions rubbing together. She played with Avery’s tongue as the boy said, “I cumming mom!” He pushed up into her with one great thrust as the boy began to unload those two small spurts that he could manage. Well those spurts had been enough to make a baby four weeks ago.  
  
Alicia lay there on top of Avery feeling his penis still buried in her, aching for more but knowing that they dare not risk it. She gently kissed his lips once before slipping off of him. The loss of his erection inside was felt by her immediately. In the twelve years before she had started having sex with her oldest son Alicia had never been sexually satisfied by his father. Now almost daily the seventh grader was making her orgasm in ways that Alicia could hardly believe. Was it any wonder he had somehow gotten her pregnant? She gently stroked his cheek after she slipped her shorts back on. “You feeling okay?”  
  
“Yeah.” He sighed gently going back to earlier in the evening with his thoughts, “I just… I don’t like how he treats you mom.”  
  
Alicia kissed his forehead, “Its just the way it has to be sweetie. I’ve got you and your brother, what more do I need?”  
  
Avery smiled at that, “I love you mom.”  
  
She kissed his lips again, “I know you do sweetie. Hey you want to go cheer Everette and Caleb on tomorrow with me? Or do you have some hot date with Georgia?”  
  
Avery said, “No, she’s got practice tomorrow. If I go can we get Blizzards afterwards?”  
  
She stroked his cheek again, then gave him one gently kiss on the lips, “Of course we can sweetie. Goodnight.”  
  
She stood as his hand reached out to grab hers holding it for a second, since June, Avery had become even more attached to their relationship just as she had. It had after all changed with a large secret that was about to get even more complicated. “I really wish...” He left the rest unsaid but Alicia knew what he was trying to say.  
  
Alicia squeezed his hand, “I love you Avery and nothing ever will change that you’re my boy, you and your brother are my two favorite men.”  
  
“What about Everette or Dakota?”  
  
“A close third for both.” Avery smiled at that as she said, “Now get some sleep we’ve got a busy day tomorrow. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too mom.” Alicia studied him for one more moment as he grabbed his phone again to send another text to his girlfriend and friends in their chat. She rested a hand on her stomach where new life fluttered and grew, new life that four weeks ago shortly before his thirteenth birthday her own son had put inside of her… something that had started two months before that when she had found her sons and their best friend being more than just ‘friends’…


	2. Chapter 2

***_* Three Months Earlier: The Start of Summer 2022*_*  
**  
  
Alicia Standhope pulled the relatively new Honda Passport into the spot behind another set of SUV’s that were all lined up to pick up kids at Patterson Middle School on the last day of school before summer break started. Like usual it was early release, and after today her oldest, Avery was going to be a seventh grader even though he didn’t start that grade until the fall. Inside the car Alicia had on some of the music that she had grown up with, pop, rock, and country from the early two-thousands that she knew most of the lyrics to. In reality the music was more of a background filter so that the car wasn’t silent.  
  
Today had been only mildly frustrating when dealing with Eric before he headed off for another one of his weekend ‘business’ trips. A year ago she had begun looking into things that he was doing, just wanting to know why her husband was so rarely interested in being in bed with her. Or at home with his sons whom he barely really knew. The answer had been a simple and very frustrating one when she had found out about it. Alicia moved forward in the line turning into the school’s actual parking lot now finally where kids were starting to get into cars and the cars were being waved on so the next set could pull up and collect their middle school kid.  
  
Alicia sipped from the chrome Yeti cup which was keeping an orange Gatorade Zero cool. She really needed to go to the grocery store today, as that was the last drink choice that had been available. Again as she inched forward closer to the pick up area Alicia’s mind went back to her discoveries. She had of course known that more than likely Eric was cheating on her, after thirteen years of marriage it was the only thing that made sense honestly. Not that during those thirteen years there had been a lot of sex. Sure she knew that having the first kid while still in high school and the second shortly after finishing had probably been a mistake, but it was what had happened.  
  
She pulled up into the pickup zone and saw Avery almost immediately, her oldest had gotten almost all of her brother’s personality. That was who Avery reminded her of the most in her family, sure he had some of her in there as well and even a little of Eric. Just like her older brother Kenny though the boy was a little shy and struggled to open up and make friends, though his best friend was built into his life in his little brother. Avery’s dark brown almost black hair had been cut recently so that it only fell in front of his eyes every now and then, it was full and thick on his head almost covering his ears, but not going down over them. He was roughly four months away from turning thirteen, but you’d never know it looking at the boy.  
  
When he saw the car Avery threaded his way through a few other kids climbing into the passenger seat and pulling on his seat belt. The boy wore a dark blue tee-shirt with a skull on it with headphones on its head. The way the design was done it was clear that it was supposed to be something that appealed to boys right around Avery’s age. Like with most of their clothes she had let the boys pick out the shirts the wore. Along with the shirt he wore simple dark blue shorts that stopped at the top of his knees. “Well how was the last day?”  
  
Avery shrugged, “it was okay, Jamie kissed Nathan in last period right in front of everyone.”  
  
Alicia looked over at her boy, trying to judge his disappointment, she was well aware of the age that he was. What it was like to be feeling those first moments of crushing love for someone that didn’t return it for you. In a way it made her angry at the girl Jamie because her son was beautiful, honestly that wasn’t a mother speaking. As a woman she could see just how the pretty still boyish looking twelve-year-old was going to grow into a beautifully handsome young man one day. Girls like Jamie just wanted boys that looked older than them, and Avery was a little behind the curve on that compared to Nathan. “I’m sorry sweetie.”  
  
Avery just said, “Can we not talk about it.” Alicia rested a hand his leg once squeezing it before pulling out of the school. She started driving towards Rhodes Elementary school which was a few blocks over to pick up the other young man in her life. Avery rested his head against the window as he did exactly what she knew he was going to do, “I really think I liked her mom.”  
  
Alicia softly agreed, “I know you did sweetie.” The wrong thing to do was to tell him that he was beautiful and if she couldn’t see that she wasn’t worth the time. That wasn’t how a crush worked,and it wouldn’t make Avery think he was handsome having his mom tell him even if he knew that she wasn’t the only one who thought it. “Should we get some B&J and make it an ice cream night tonight?”  
  
The boy gave an almost impossible to see shrug before he said, “maybe, but Everette is staying over tonight remember?”  
  
Alicia chuckled, “How could I forget that!” If there was one constant in her the life of both of her boys it was Everette Leveson, the boy that lived four houses down on their street and sat right in the middle of his two best friends in age and school grades. Everette was eleven going on twelve and had just finished the fifth grade so he was one grade behind Avery, but one grade ahead of Caleb. The three of them were pretty much inseparable even if they all had different personalities. “I think he enjoys B&J as well.”  
  
Avery didn’t argue he just said, “Yeah but he’s not suffering from a broken heart.”  
  
Alicia smiled gently as she pulled into the parking lot of school number two. Avery wasn’t resting his head on the window anymore, his eyes scanning the front of the school for Caleb and Everett she was certain. Her first born was sensitive, gentle, shy, because of that she had learned how to deal with things like this. He had gotten his heart “broken” the first time when he was nine and Lacey Newport had dumped him for some kid named Henry. That had been the start of Alicia learning how to deal with her sensitive son’s gentle heart. The solution wasn’t to tell him he deserved better, that wasn’t what he had wanted to hear. In fact honestly Avery didn’t want to hear anything, just wanted to know she was there for him to talk about it.  
  
Avery spotted Caleb and Everett before she did pointing them out to her. The two boys were standing together both the newly graduated fourth grader and fifth grader were dressed in tee-shirts and shorts like Avery. Caleb’s was a dark red Nike shirt with the black logo in the center of it, and Everette’s had what looked like a generic gaming controller on it with the words Eat, game, repeat written underneath it. She studied her boys best friend first, the boy was taller than Caleb and Avery both, but despite the fact that he was a few inches below five feet he didn’t look like he should be. The boy had a shock of dark red hair that was cut short with little spikes sticking up, his eyes were a hazel color that sometimes looked more brown than green. With his red hair had come very fair skin that was also marked with freckles pretty much everywhere on his long thin face and body. The boy wasn’t as skinny as her sons but he was still small for his age. Other than his height he looked younger than most fifth graders. Like her oldest there was not even a hint that the boy had started puberty though clearly like Avery he was on the cusp.  
  
Next to him stood her youngest son, his dark brown hair went down to his shoulders, despite her best effort to get him to cut it. He had a small scrape on his chin still from when he had fallen down four days ago and the chin strap for his helmet hadn’t done its job while he was skateboarding. She was used to that with Caleb, the boy was a walking factory of danger. He was constantly the one who came up with dares and other things for him, his brother, and Everette to do. Caleb made friends in a way that made Alicia a little jealous of the boy. She had never been very good at making friends and her oldest had clearly inherited that from her.  
  
Caleb had friends at the indoor skate park where he went on the weekends sometimes, friends on his soccer and baseball teams both. He was always going to some birthday party or sleepover event. The girl he had liked a few weeks ago had decided she didn’t like him anymore, but he hadn’t even blinked an eye. Just told his mom it was cool he liked someone else now anyway. That was the difference between her sons. One had gotten her personality blended with parts of her brothers, and just a small drop of his own fathers. The other one had gotten his dad’s personality with her looks and her father’s unstoppable go attitude. When he reached high school...no middle school she was going to have to keep a close watch on his activities with girls because he was not going to be shy and quiet when he liked a girl unlike his brother.  
  
The two boys saw the SUV both of them coming over quickly and climbing into the back seat after the teacher who was monitoring saw who it was picking them up and smiled at Alicia once. During the school year she volunteered at both the Elementary school and the middle school that her kids attended. Alicia was a stay at home mom, and for the first few years she had hated wasting the teaching degree she had gotten. Now though she found that she didn’t want to go back to that kind of life. One day when both Avery and Caleb were grown she might seek doing something like that again, for now her entire focus was on getting her two boys through high school and being there for them for all the most important moments of their lives.  
  
Everette and Avery exchanged their usual fist bump as she could see right away that Avery was already out of his funk now that his friend and brother were in the car. “Hey Mrs. Standhope!”  
  
She smiled at the boy, “How was your last day Everette?”  
  
“It was cool, Ms. Luan brought cookies and cup cakes and we got to play games and watch a movie too!” He was so different from both of her boys, it was why his personality fit with theirs so well. He could be the go get them type that Caleb needed, but also the quiet just sit and watch a movie type of friend that Avery needed. The three had grown up together, and even though Everette’s parents had separated the boy didn’t seem to struggle with it.  
  
“And what about your day Caleb?”  
  
Caleb gave a small shrug, “It was okay, we didn’t get cupcakes. Though Mr. Brown did let us watch Spider-man.” Alicia drove towards the grocery store now that she had all three boys in the car. Everette’s mom and dad both worked, unlike Alicia and her husband they needed two incomes even now after the divorce that was the way it was. So Alicia always picked Everette up after school letting the three boys play together in the afternoons until his mom got home. She made sure that he finished his homework during the school year and that he was taken care of. So in a way it was like having three sons.  
  
As she pulled into the Kroger’s parking lot Alicia said, “Stay in the car or come in?”  
  
“Can we get a doughnut if we come in?” That was Caleb asking with eagerness in his ten-year-old voice. Even though he was close to starting puberty she was glad Avery still had the same soft sweet voice that his younger brother had. She doubted it would ever get all that deep, neither his father nor his uncle had really deep voices. She would be a little sad when both Avery and Caleb began to get broken voices, and all the other things that came with that. Though she already was pretty sure that Avery masturbated. There was a chance that Caleb had figured that one out as well since he and his brother were so close to one another.  
  
“Yes you can.” The boys all climbed out of the car with her grabbing a basket from the return as they headed up to the grocery store. Looking at Avery walking ahead with Everette and Caleb she shook her head at the memory that had led her to conclude that her twelve soon to be thirteen-year-old boy was not a little boy anymore. She had wanted to change his sheets thinking that he was out in the backyard with his brother Alicia had walked into his room without knocking. The boy had been under the sheets, she hadn’t seen anything, but the way that he was positioned made things obvious. Especially when she saw his shirt and underwear on the floor in the room. Alicia had not done anything other than close the door. The following day she had installed a lock on his door and only said, “Use your lock if you want privacy.”  
  
She had debated with herself more than once on having a talk with him about masturbation but had decided that the only talk she had to give him was one about how babies were made, and what the difference was between wanting something and someone taking it from you. Or as her mom had called it when she was a girl: good touches and bad touches. As for masturbation he was a boy, his dad and uncle had both figured it out. It was her brother who had told her not to address that part of it directly. She’d just make it uncomfortable if she talked about how it worked. If he hurt himself she figured he’d come to her, but otherwise he was fine.  
  
In the Kroger’s the first thing they did was hit up the pastry shop where the donuts were the boys all grabbing one, even Avery who seemed to be in much better spirits now. He had gotten to tell his mom his feelings, and now he had his two best friends with him so of course he was good. The three of them were all well behaved kids, they didn’t need her to supervise or tell them to stop goofing off. They did have things they wanted, most of which she said was fine, letting the cart get piled up with foods that they needed anyway. The trip wasn’t a long one, and she got her alcohol back in the form of White Claws though she usually only drank one a day.  
  
The car ride home was a short one, they lived in a modern subdivision built when the boys were in second and kindergarten. It was a large two story very modern designed house with all the bedrooms including the master up on the second floor, a large kitchen, living room, and media/gaming room all set up on the bottom floor along with a half bathroom and a laundry room. It was a really beautiful four bedroom house though the lawn was far too small, as was the backyard. That though was just how these new houses were built.  
  
As she parked the car Caleb said, “Mom can we go down to the park?” The park that sat at the edge of the huge pond that was at the front of their street included places to ride bikes, skateboards, and even just sit and watch things.  
  
“After you help me unload.” They all grabbed bags quickly running into the house with them as Alicia smiled to herself. Within in minutes as she started to unpack the bags Everette had taken off over to his house to get his skateboard with Caleb running to the garage to get his pads on. Alicia was putting away a box of taco shells when she turned around to see Avery putting the new bottle of Orange Juice in the fridge along with her box of White Claws. “Aren’t you going to go out to the park with your brother and Everette?”  
  
Avery said, “Yeah after I help you unpack everything.”  
  
Alicia gently touched his arm. “Sweetie go have fun.” Avery had to look up at her still, but with her being five and a half feet, and him being four feet and nearly eight inches that difference was quickly eroding. He’d be taller than her one day even if he never got his dad’s broad shoulders or muscle mass. Like Eric or his uncle he’d probably end up being below six feet, but at least four or so inches taller than her.  
  
Avery sighed just a little, something was troubling the boy and she knew that he’d let it out, that he wanted to let it out. So when he said, “After I help.” She just nodded letting him start putting more things away. It was quite for a long while, more than once she could feel Avery’s eyes on her and his mouth would open as if he was going to speak but he didn’t. Finally as he was putting away the last of his bag he said, “Mom… I don’t like how dad treats you.”  
  
Alicia paused in putting away the three boxes of cereal she had somehow been convinced to get by a ten-year-olds begging eyes. “What do you mean? Your dad treats me just fine.”  
  
Avery disagreed, “No he doesn’t.”  
  
Alicia stepping out of the pantry studied her son as he stood at the other end of the center island where all the empty bags were currently resting, “Your dad just has a very busy job Avery. It doesn’t leave him a lot of time to be here for us.”  
Avery sighed, “I… guess, but he doesn’t take you out or talk with you or just well anything...”  
  
Alicia tired to figure out where this was coming from all the sudden, “What’s bringing this on Avery?”  
  
He shrugged, “Just...something Everette and I talked about… about how his mom asked for a divorce because his dad was mean to her...”  
  
“Well your dad’s not mean to me Avery, he loves all of us a lot.”  
  
Avery sighed his hand playing with one of the bags before his dark green eyes met hers, “I know that mom, its just.. he doesn’t treat you like he loves you.”  
Alicia breathed in just slightly because her boy was hitting very close to the truth of her and Eric’s relationship. There was love there, just not the kind that was husband and wife. “Well how should I be treated?”  
  
Avery’s cheeks heated for a second which surprised her then he said, “I dunno, like going out on dates, um st-stuff in the,” his entire face went red as he finally got it out, “b-bedroom.”  
  
Alicia moved then putting her arm around his shoulders before kissing the side of his head, “Sweetie your dad and I are just fine in the bedroom. That’s not your concern okay? I know that you’re learning all about that kind of stuff, but its not as important as you think it is.”  
  
Avery hugged her too as he said, “I just think dad should treat you better because you’re the best mom in the world. You’re always there for us so you should have someone there for you too.”  
  
Alicia stroked his back once, “Well I’ve got you and your brother you’re both always here for me aren’t you?”  
  
Avery smiled and agreed, “Yeah we are. D-do you need help with dinner?”  
  
She pinched his side making him jump, “Go play with your brother and Everette or I might have to strangle you.” Avery laughed as she hugged him one last time before pushing him gently towards the door that led to the garage where his bike was. She did notice him look back at her once before he headed out to the garage. What had gotten into her boys head was beyond Alicia, but she focused on dinner now instead of on what went on in the mind of a twelve-year-old boy. She figured that he was learning about relationships now and as such he as starting to see the relationships in his life around him.  
  
  
  
 ***_* Present Time *_*  
One Week After Avery’s Thirteenth Birthday**  
  
  
Alicia walked into the exam room after the nurse led her into it for her appointment. “You can get changed Doctor Groving should be in soon.” Alicia nodded once to the woman before she closed the door. She breathed in once, exhaling before starting to undress. Avery and Caleb would both be at lunch about now in their schools, which meant in a few hours she’d be picking them up. She pulled the blouse she wore off, then her skirt dragging it down along with her panties so that she stood naked in the exam room grabbing the gown that had been provided and slipping it on. She only briefly looked down at her willowy frame, despite nearly being thirty her breasts had not lost any of their firmness, of course they were hardly a handful even in her youngest sons hands so that wasn’t a surprise. Still they had been more than enough to breastfeed her first two.  
  
Alicia climbed up onto the exam table resting her feet in the stirrups as she was starting to relax her OB/GYN for the past thirteen years came into the office. She trusted Doctor Groving, the woman had been suggested to her when she got pregnant with Avery, and since then she had kept coming here. As Doctor Groving came in she held a chart in her hand, “I was thinking you were a little early for your check-up then I saw what we were looking for, you want to confirm a pregnancy?”  
  
Alicia still laying back on the exam table said, “Yes, I figure that I’m either five or six weeks along.”  
  
Doctor Groving slipped on gloves, sitting down on her exam chair as she also brought over the ultrasound machine. While she brought it over she said, “So how are Avery and Caleb?” Doctor Groving had brought both of the boys into the world after all.  
  
“They’re doing wonderful, Avery’s in seventh now and Caleb in fifth.”  
  
“They grow up so fast. Before you know it Alicia they’ll be dating girls, causing you all kinds of new problems, then they’ll be off to college…” One of her boys was already causing her a new kind of very frustrating problem. The doctor sighed, “I miss those earlier days, Jen and Lexi are both married now you know?” She started preparing the machine so that she could get a reading.  
  
Alicia nodded, “I know.” She breathed in when the machine touched her it was colder than she had thought it would be.  
  
Doctor Groving said, “So an unexpected surprise right when you thought for sure you were done forever with babies.” She looked over at Alicia, “I Had two other women in here last week who both were just a few years older than you with kids in fifth grade who were both given the shock of a second and third pregnancy when they thought they were done too… it happens.” She stopped talking as she moved the machine one more time, “Well, there we are, placement looks optimal.” She flicked something on the machine and the whooshing sound of a babies heartbeat came rushing in, “Judging by size and heartbeat I’d say you’re just shy of six weeks.”  
  
Alicia stared at the little moving dot, the clear undeniable sign that those three home pregnancy tests were right. Five weeks and few days ago, roughly a week before he entered the seventh grade her then twelve-year-old son had spurted a small load of semen right up into his mom while she had one of the best orgasms of the summer. Just one of those little sperms had found a fertile egg within his mom’s Fallopian tube and now here was the result. Doctor Groving said, “You okay there Alicia?” Bringing her back out of her thoughts.  
  
Alicia gave a small nod, “Yes Sharon I’m fine… I can’t believe it. I mean I slipped on being careful this summer but with how often Eric travels… I didn't think that this would happen.” In fact it had happened because Eric lived that double life he did. Well no that wasn’t true, it wasn’t his fault that she had let her oldest son unload his preteen seed inside of her with no protection. Or that she had allowed that boy, his brother and best friend all have their way with her during the summer more than once. Or allowed them to meet girls around their own age and do a little more than kiss. It wasn’t Eric’s fault that she had pretty much fallen in love with her oldest son in a way that was not motherly at all either.  
  
“Really strong beat too, healthy. You’re still young so we’ll run the usual tests but I think you’re in for a pretty uneventful pregnancy if you’re plan is to keep it?”  
  
Alicia rested her hand on her lower stomach, it was real now. “I am.” She couldn’t kill a baby, unless there was some kind of real problem with it she would carry this baby and give birth to it. The odds of any problems were according to the research she had done almost laughably low, it wasn’t like she was carrying a fourth generation of inbreeding and her families genetics were all very good. The odds were this little one would be as healthy, happy, and wonderful as his own brothers. After the blood tests were done she was left alone to dress.  
  
Alicia rested a hand on her lower stomach just above her vagina softly rubbing where the new life grew, “Your daddy is going to love being a big brother again...” She chuckled to herself unable to believe what she had done. There was no way that she was giving this baby up, even if others would judge her for carrying her own grandchild that was also her own child as well. Avery had given her what his father wouldn’t. Did she think she’d be his only lover? No, she already was pretty sure she had met his future wife. For now they could spend as long as he wanted being intimate together. He just had to share her with his brother and friends sometimes… imagine learning at nearly thirty that you were a bisexual pedophile when your son’s girlfriend was involved… she chuckled at her own strange new reality.


	3. Chapter 3

***_* Summer 2022: The Saturday After the last day of School *_***  
  
  
  
Avery Standhope jumped off of the diving board into the community pool deep end just as Everette climbed out of the water to head back towards the diving board again. The feeling of the water rushing around him felt wonderful. Avery made as big of a splash as he could tucking his feet to his chest making a cannonball as he went into the water. The boy came up swimming over to the edge of the pool as he waited for Everette to dive and come back up as well. Everette’s freckles showed up even more when the boy was wet ,Avery had never realized that till today. Avery watched as Everette went to the end of the pool, standing on the diving board for a moment before jumping then diving into the water. He wasn’t quite as good at making a big splash.  
  
The two boys began swimming back towards the shallow end of the pool, they had promised his mom that they’d only do one more dive each before coming over to get some lunch. As they swam towards the table under a large blue umbrella that his mom had gotten for them Everette said, “Your mom is so freakin’ hot.” A year ago, maybe two Everette saying that his mom was hot would have bothered Avery, but it was only the truth. Though he often felt like Everette was repeating things that other boys in his class had said before. Avery didn’t dare address his own thoughts on the matter. Afraid that Everette would think he was sick or something for liking his own mom.  
  
Alicia wore a tight and small two piece bikini today, and out of all of the moms that were here at the pool today she was by far the hottest one there was. Avery was not afraid to admit that his mom was sexy to his eyes. At first back in March when he had first noticed how ‘hot’ she was Avery had been embarrassed by his feelings for her. He had tried not to think about his mom when he masturbated only the girls at his school. Yet thoughts of her always crept back into his head as he masturbated. In April he had started looking at pictures of his mom from her Instagram when he touched himself in bed.  
  
The first orgasm from those pictures had been one of the most intense ones of his life. After he had lain there in bed panting heavily still looking at the picture of his mom from their Disney trip the summer before feeling dirty for having done it. Yet again later that same evening he hadn’t been able to stop himself from thinking about how nice it felt when she hugged him or kissed him. That night again in bed he had looked at the same picture of her in a bikini, wishing that he was the one his mom slept with at night not his dad who didn’t even love her.  
  
As they climbed from the pool his mom was pulling out some of those small travel sized Gatorade bottles that she sat down on the table along with what looked like chips and sandwiches. Avery’s eyes did the same thing that he knew his best friends had done as well. His mom wasn’t well endowed, but that hardly mattered when the rest of her body was so as Everette put it ‘smoking hot’. She wasn’t exactly tall, but that hardly mattered when you took in her slender profile. Her breasts were about the right size for her small figure, with slight hips, and a well toned stomach from yoga, along with long slender legs with tight calves and thighs. Of course the best of all was her bottom which was a perfect roundness. Avery wished that he didn’t find his mom so attractive, but he was helpless to his new developing hormones.  
  
Most of the other moms on their street didn’t look anywhere near as hot as his mom. Avery had not told Everette about his fantasies lately, he was pretty sure that wouldn’t go over very well even if Everette found her hot. You weren’t supposed to find your own mom sexy or hot or beautiful. Avery did though, and he knew he’d treat her better than his dad did. He had tried his best to deal with it by asking one of his other crushes to go steady with him but Jamie had other ideas. Part of what had attracted him to Jamie was that she had a similar figure to his mom’s. Maybe he just liked small breasts, it was pretty much all he searched for on the internet.  
  
As they approached he saw his brother Caleb sitting at the table already eating his sandwich and some crunchy Cheetos. The younger boys legs were swinging as he sat back in the chair eating with a towel wrapped around his swimming trunks. The ten-year-olds dark hair looked even darker wet as it ran down his back showing off his too large ears for his tiny face. Their mom often joked that Caleb was nothing but ears, the boy hid them in his hair because it was one thing for his mom to say it, another for kids at his school to think it. Especially not the other fourth, well now, fifth grade girls that he had gotten kisses from.  
  
Everette when his mom bent over to get something from the bag down by one of the chairs just stood next to Avery staring. Avery pretended not to notice as he took a seat, but he did. The bikini bottoms were tight on his moms bottom, pressing around the shape of it, you could even see between her thighs to what Everette called a camel toe which was really just a clear sign of his mom’s pussy inside of her bikini bottoms. Everette and Avery both were balls of new hormones, as he sat down he could feel his penis stiffening at the thought of touching his mom’s bottom, of pulling those bikini bottoms down and actually seeing her pussy.  
  
It was nice that his best friend was going through these new discoveries with him, but at the same time it was all so confusing. Most confusing of all was that sometimes he had thoughts of kissing other boys not just girls. Avery had started getting erections when he was eleven, started playing with them and everything privately in the bathroom. Then he had started wanting to do it sometimes in the bedroom in the afternoons. His mom had put a lock on the door after that one time that he thought maybe had started his interest in his mom. The idea of his mom seeing him jerking off actually sort of excited Avery. It was why he had stopped locking his door when he masturbated. Of course Caleb had walked in on him doing that once. Which had led to Avery having to teach his little brother how to masturbate before he’d leave him alone. His mom sitting down next to Caleb across from Avery and Everette said, “Avery sweetie are you okay?”  
  
Avery cleared his head as he picked up his sandwich, “Yeah I’m good mom.” His mind though went back to the beginning of May and the change that had happened then to shock him. Before that he had masturbated till he got tired, the feelings were amazing, but nothing came out so eventually he wore himself down with a few amazing feelings that he learned were known as dry-cums. In May though he had been going at it and it had almost felt like he needed to pee right there at the end. When his penis twitched in his hand while he stroked it these two small pearls of mostly clear liquid shot out of the head while it kept twitching in his hand. He had thought he had peed at first, even smelled the little spurts that had landed on his stomach. It hadn’t been pee.  
  
Now a month later he was used to it happening, it actually made the good feelings feel even better like he was coming to completion. It was like he had been missing part of the moment. He could still keep going after it happened, but now it was like rising beyond the first rise and going into a second one. His orgasms were a little more intense than they had been before, though they did wear him out a little before he started again. Everette could almost do the same thing, his was just a little droplet of clear stuff according to him. Avery wondered what that would look like, to see Everette cum too.  
  
As he ate Avery did his best not to look at his mom even though she sat right across from him. The bikini top that Alicia wore was tight over her two small breasts, they were about the size of two really plump apples pressing together in the tight top. He felt like his mom knew that she had an incredible body, which was why Avery didn’t get why his dad was always running away from her. Avery was nearly thirteen he knew things and noticed things around the house now that back in fourth grade he hadn’t really seen. He’d started to notice in fifth, but had really started taking notice this year. Maybe because he had sort of fallen in love with his mom. His dad didn’t act like he loved his mom at all and his mom was so… well his mom was sexy.  
  
Thinking that thought Avery’s penis popped straight up in his swim trunks. The thought of pressing it between those two plump apples went through his mind. He had seen some stuff on the internet with Everette like that, guys rubbing their dicks on girls breasts. It was what the two of them did after Caleb went to sleep on stay overs, go on the internet to look at boobs or something else and jerk off in their pajamas. They never showed each other their stiffies but Avery had seen how Everette’s made a tent in his pajamas just like Avery’s own did. They were roughly about the same size if he had to guess. An errant thought of maybe seeing Everette’s penis would sometimes enter his mind and be as exciting as the thought of touching his mom’s breasts. Maybe he was just really horny, but he didn't think about sex all the time. Usually he was too busy with choir or school work or just riding his bike with his brother and friend making up fun games to worry about sex. It was at night in his bed or in the shower that his thoughts would turn to such things.  
  
Caleb finished his sandwich first then downed his bottle of Gatorade red as if it was the last bottle of liquid on the planet. He spilled some onto his chest Avery noticed as his mom reached over with a napkin and cleaned it off. As she finished doing so Caleb grabbed their mom’s hand as he said, “You done eating yet mom?”  
  
Alicia just eyed the boy which made Avery smile as he knew what his mom was about to do. She might not have been a lot taller than both of them, roughly a foot taller than both, but she still knew her son’s weak spots. “I’ll be done when I’m done, go bother those kids from your class instead of your mom, let me eat in peace.”  
  
Caleb groaned, “But mom you promised you’d throw me into the water I want to make a really big splash!”  
  
“I’ll throw you into bed if you don’t let me finish eating in peace.”  
  
Caleb looked at their mom making his eyes as big as he could, an effect that worked on Avery as well before he said, “But mommy...”  
  
Alicia grabbed the boy then as she said, “So you’ve aimed for me to embarrass you in front of the girls from your school and your friends too huh?”  
  
“No!” Caleb said around giggles as their mom tickled the boys ribs holding the squirming ten-year-old in one of her arms as she used the other one to tickle him. Other kids had noticed but if Caleb cared about that he’d never show it. Avery doubted he did. Caleb like him thought their mom was the best person in the world. They both loved cuddling with her on the couch, and despite his tough boy attitude Caleb was the first one to run to their mom for a hug even if all of his friends or a girl he liked was watching him.  
  
Alicia let the boy go after a few more tickles to his armpits then she gently pushed him towards the water, “You’re lucky I don’t want you to pee your pants!” She said it loud enough that two girls that were in Caleb’s grade heard. The boy just turned around stuck his tongue out at his mom then hopped into the water where the two girls were. One of them said something to Caleb making him step back in fear. Avery watched as the two girls began to swim after Caleb catching him to tickle him like his mom had. Apparently they had not known that Caleb was ticklish.  
  
After eating Avery and Everette got back into the pool as well, the girls from Caleb’s grade were both still chasing him, so Avery and Everette joined in then they added a few more kids that were in both Avery’s grade and Everette’s. As they chased each other around in the water every now and then Avery would look over at his mom. She was under the umbrella laying back on a lounge chair reading from a kindle device. Though sometimes she was just watching them. He wished that his mom wasn’t so… well she had to be lonely. He wished he could make her not lonely especially at night. The thought of being with his mom like how he’d seen in things online excited him and made him ashamed as well at his feelings, wasn’t it wrong to want to sleep with your own mom? He kept coming back to it over and over again as if his mind was trapped in a circle.  
  
At around four his mom said, “Come on boys its time to head back we’ve been at the pool all day.” As they gathered up their stuff and dried off Avery had to admit that it wasn’t a bad day at all at the pool. One of the other fourth grade girls that had been tickling Caleb had also kissed his cheek once so when he declared that Rina was his new girlfriend no one doubted it for a second, even if it was just a simple kiss on the cheek. Tomorrow there would be another girl that was his girlfriend. It wasn’t the same kind of thing that Avery was feeling for his mom. Those feelings were far more than just just sexual now as well though.  
  
As they headed home the three boys climbed on their bikes riding them around as his mom walked towards the house. The bag with the food in it was now empty so his mom didn’t make one of them carry it. All three boys had their own towels around their shoulders so his mom didn’t even have to carry anything other than her kindle. After riding around in circles a few times though the three of them all started walking their bikes on either side of his mom. They lived a couple blocks away from the community pool so it wasn’t a long walk back home. At one point Everette and Caleb went off on their bikes again playing a quick racing game to see who could make it to the stop sign on their street first. Avery watched them race off and wished that he could understand his new confusing feelings. It was wrong that he found his mom attractive, was it also wrong that he sort of found Everette and Caleb attractive too? That a part of him had wanted Jamie to kiss him, but another smaller part had also wanted to know what it was like to have Nathan kiss him too?  
  
These new feeling for girls and boys both were so confusing to him, but Avery knew if they became too much he could talk to one person about them. He knew that his mom would listen to him and try to help him understand if he asked her. Right now though because of his feelings for his mom he preferred to just keep all of it bottled up inside of himself and try to figure it out that way. If he told his mom about his feelings for her she’d probably think there was something wrong with him. Back on their street Everette ran over to his house to get a shower and change of clothes while Caleb and Avery took turns in their bathroom.  
  
The three of them after that all sat down in the living room with their Switch’s out playing local games of Mario Kart against one another. Everette was of course staying over tonight too as there was really no reason for him to go home. At around six they ate dinner then the three of them went back outside to play down at the park until the sun was setting and his mom called the all back into the house. Up stairs Avery slipped into his pajamas which was just a pair of cotton pants that had Legend of Zelda on them and of course his boxer-briefs. He brushed his teeth in the bathroom with his brother and Everette both standing there doing the same. Avery hated brushing his teeth with his braces on them. It took him longer than the other boys to finish every time. All three boys wore no shirts just their pajama pants.  
  
Everett’s were green and had Minecraft block shapes all over them, his stomach unlike Avery’s and Caleb’s had just a little bit of fat on it so it wasn’t perfectly flat though you’d never call the boy chubby even as it wasn’t even noticeable unless he stood next to the Standhope kids because of how skinny they both were. The eleven-year-old was also covered in freckles over his chest, stomach, shoulders and upper arms. Caleb wore his usual Fortnite pajama pants despite the fact that the boy rarely played the game anymore. They were just his standard favorite pajamas.  
  
As they were brushing their teeth his mom stopped in the doorway dressed in her own pajamas. “You boys don’t stay up too late you hear me?” Alicia wore the same thing she usually did to bed a large tee-shirt, this one with Harry Potter on it that went almost to the bottom of the pajama shorts she wore which showed off her long slender legs. As she came in to kiss each one of them and tell them good night Avery felt a small twitch in his pajamas. He had been staring at her the entire time in the bathroom mirror, but could tell that Everette had as well.  
  
After she left Everette spit out his toothpaste and rinsed before saying, “your mom is so...” Everette stopped in the middle of his sentence when he remembered Caleb was there.  
  
Caleb after spitting out his toothpaste said, “So what?”  
  
Everette shrugged, “Nice.” Caleb looked like he doubted that was what Everette was going to say but the ten-year-old rinsed his mouth before following Everette out of the bathroom. It took Avery a few more minutes to get done then he joined his brother and friend in his bedroom. They always picked his bedroom when they did a sleep over with Everette because he had a bigger bed and the three boys honestly didn’t mind sleeping in the same bed together, even if they were getting a little big for it. Everette was like their brother honestly, as the three of them were always doing things together.  
  
At about midnight in the middle of playing a game Caleb passed out as he usually did, leaving both Avery and Everette still awake. Everette after he beat Avery and a few other people on their phones in a game of Among Us got up to grab Avery’s lap top computer. As he brought it back over Avery said, “What are you doing?”  
  
Everette sat the computer down on the small table by Avery’s bed as he said, “I thought we’d have some fun.”  
  
Avery turned off his Switch, “Have some fun? we’d need another computer to play a multiplayer game.”  
  
Everette shook his head, “Not that kind of fun, you want to see a girls tits? I mean really see them not just some filmed porno from online?”  
  
Avery felt his penis start to stiffen as he said, “Um I-I guess but how would we do that?”  
  
Everette grabbed his phone then opened up an application that Avery knew really well and said, “Come here you gotta get in the video with me.” He started a video so that the two of them were in it. “My friend Avery and I are going to go on Zoom if anyone wants to meet up with us, let me know in the comments and I’ll send our ID in a DM. I’m pulling this video in an hour.” he ended the recording and went to the zoom site on Avery’s computer. A year ago they had all been stuck at home doing zoom stuff with friends never seeing most any other kids in person because of the pandemic. Thankfully that was all over now but kids had found new ways to use Zoom because of it.  
  
“So now what?”  
  
Everette said, “Gotta give it a few minutes. Remember last week when you asked me why I did all that anonymous mask stuff well...” he opened his app again there were about a dozen comments already. The first three Everette said, “Perverts… why do so many creepy old men want me to zoom them.”  
  
Avery had an idea why, “Why do you want to fuck my mom...”  
  
Everette paused for a moment in his scrolling, “Hmm but I don’t want creepy old men to fuck me.”  
  
Avery agreed with that, “Yeah, what about a really nice one.”  
  
Everette actually for a second flushed then pushed his shoulder against his friends as he said, “Shut the fuck up Avery. Anyway here we go… pay dirt.” He clicked on a profile that had the comment of: _We’re having a sleep over too!_ The account was one that Everette followed, and in it there were two girls who wore the Anon masks but also some videos of them without it as that trend had sort of passed on in the past six months or so. The girls profile said that she lived in Texas like they did. He sent them a DM with the zoom id as he said, “Be prepared to be astounded Avery...”  
  
He started the zoom meeting, a few seconds later a second camera joined in on the call that he accepted. He went back into his app on the phone and deleted the video as the other camera feed came live on their computer. “Hi!” One of the girls said as she waved, “I’m Peyton and this is Georgia.” Both girls had thick southern accents and both were roughly somewhere around his and Everette’s age.  
  
Everette said, “I’m Everette and this is Avery its nice to um talk to you.” The girls both giggled as he said that. Peyton wore a tee-shirt with the face of baby Yoda on it that was a little tight showing off what appeared to be two small breasts that were probably less than that of a lemon half. She had light sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes. Next to her Georgia had curly brown hair that flowed over the small dark blue shirt she wore that had thin spaghetti straps. Georgia looked like she was undeveloped, with no real sign that she had breasts yet. She was skinny so she was probably the same age as Peyton. Her eyes were a light puppy dog brown color and a little large on her small face.  
  
Peyton said, “Your profile didn’t say how old are you?”  
  
He pointed at Avery, “Avery’s twelve and I’m eleven. You?”  
  
Peyton flushed, “We’re both twelve.”  
  
Georgia said, “where in Texas do you live?”  
  
“Close to San Antonio,” Everette said.  
  
Georgia smiled, “That’s cool! I live in Texas with my sisters and brother, but we’re visiting Peyton in Florida and going to Disney too! Does your friend ever talk?”  
  
Everette put his arm around Avery’s shoulders, “He’s a little shy, say hi Avery.”  
  
“Hi.” He said it softy and when he did both girl giggled.  
  
Then they whispered together before Peyton said, “Georgia thinks you’re cute Avery.” Avery looking at the skinny girl with the curly hair felt his penis start to stiffen at the thought of a girl actually finding him cute other than his mom. No girl had ever said that before.  
  
“U-h um thanks. Y-you are too!” That made Georgia and Peyton both giggle again and his cheeks filled with a flush.  
  
Georgia said, “What color are your braces, mine are green see?” She opened her mouth showing off that she had braces on both her bottom and upper teeth where Avery only had them on his upper ones. He showed them off letting her see that hey were green then Georgia said, “You wanna see Peyton’s bedroom?” Everette said they did so the girl grabbed her laptop as she stood up you could see that she had on a pair of very small purple shorts that went with the shirt showing off very long skinny legs that for some reason Avery liked looking at. The bedroom had a large four poster bed and there were stuffed animals in one corner as Georgia said, “That’s about all of Peyton’s room.”  
  
Once she had shown the whole room off Peyton said, “Can we see your room too?” Avery stood up with his computer showing off his simple bedroom. There was bed that was as big as hers though it only had a headboard not any posts. He had his computer desk, a television in another corner with his game systems hooked up to it as he sat his computer back down Peyton said, “What systems do you have?”  
  
Everette answered for him, “Avery’s got PS5, and the Switch, I’ve got the Xbox we can send you our gamer tags in DM if you want.”  
  
Peyton and Georgia both giggled then Georgia whispered something to Peyton who nodded and that was when everything changed. “Well now that you know we’re not creeps and we know you’re not, should we have some fun?”  
  
Avery feeling confused but liking both girls said, “Fun?”  
  
Everette said, “Avery’s never done a zoom call before other than things for school last year.” Both girls giggled when they stopped he emphasized what he meant, “He’s a zoom virgin.”  
  
That made Peyton and Georgia both giggle again only making Avery flush as he was feeling flustered and confused by all of this. Peyton leaned in to the camera, this gave the effect of the top of her shirt falling open for a moment showing off just a quick hint of the swells on her chest as she said, “Well then do you get boners Avery?”  
  
Avery had one right now actually, he had since the moment Georgia had stood up to show him more of her room. The flash of the tops of Peyton’s breasts had perhaps made it become a little more pronounced as he said, “Y-yeah…”  
  
The two girls giggled again then Peyton said, “Could you show it to us in your underwear? Both of you? We’ll show you our panties.”  
  
Avery looked at Everette who leaned over and whispered to him, “Come on its not like we’re showing them off.”  
  
Avery flushed, “I-I guess so… but what if they want to see more?”  
  
Everette shrugged, “Then they will show us more too. I did this with a girl last week…” It seemed like Everette was going to say more but he stopped. He put his hands on his pajama pants and pulled them down in one swift quick motion so that he was only in his dark green boxer-briefs. Avery looked at the boxer-briefs, he had never actually seen his friends ‘tent’ but he did tonight. The eleven year olds penis strained in the boxer-briefs as if it was pushing at the top of them making the shape of it obvious.  
  
Avery hoped the girls hadn’t seen him looking at it as he pulled his own pajama pants down so that he was in his blue and white stripped boxer-briefs. His penis strained in his as well, the tent was about the same size as Everette’s despite him being a year older. Everette moved the laptop camera so that it was was showing their lower stomachs and boxer-briefs instead of their faces as the two boys sat on the floor in the bedroom with their legs crossed.  
  
The girls were clearly looking because both of them giggled before they stood up. All he could see now were their feet and it looked like both girls had painted their toenails different colors. They both wore small shorts Peyton’s were a dark blue and Georgia's a light purple. HE knew this because the shorts came into view then the girls kicked them off of their feet before they sat back down in front of their own camera. One of them moved it in such a way that you could see their long legs and the panties at the top between them.  
  
Peyton’s thighs and calves were more developed than Georgia’s who was just really skinny compared to her friend. Peyton wore dark blue panties with little hearts of a lighter blue color all over them, while Georgia’s were a light pink color with a dark red heart at the center of them. Avery seeing the girls in just their shirts and panties felt his penis twitch, which made Everette sitting next to him smile and the two girls giggle as they had clearly seen it as well.  
  
Peyton said, “We want to see your dicks.”  
  
Everette said, “Can we see your pussies?” Avery felt his heart start to beat even faster as he realized what was about to happen, what he wanted to have happen.  
  
Georgia after pushing the camera back so that they could see the girls faces again which made Everette do the same said, “How long?”  
  
The boys looked at one another and then Everette said, “Count of ten?”  
  
Avery flushed leaning over to whisper to Everette, “I don’t..”  
Everette interrupted him, “Come on Avery its not that big of a deal! We’re going to get to see their pussies.. I know you want to see one!”  
  
Avery nodded once giving into his friends peer pressure because he really did. The girls giggled again then Peyton said, “On the count of three then you hold your underwear down for ten seconds.” She was a little flushed again looking at both of them. The girls arranged their camera so it was showing off their lower regions more than the upper, Everette did the same to the boys. Then Peyton counted down, “1, 2, 3.”  
  
Avery hesitated for a second but then Everette popped his boxer-briefs down so Avery did the same. For the first two three or four seconds he studied the two girls across the computer screen. Peyton's pussy was a little more plump, the lips had no hair on them at all. Georgia's’ were more skinny but like her friend there was no hair. Avery knew that there was more to the pussy than the outer lips but that was all that he was glimpsing right now.  
  
He looked down at his own stiff penis for one of the ten seconds, his pole was about three and a half inches in length, a little thicker than a pencil and the biggest difference between him and Everette was obvious as he was uncut, the skin still pressed over the head as he hadn’t pulled it back yet. His penis stood straight up as if it was trying for his chin and his ball sack was a decent size too. He had noticed that his two balls had gotten bigger in the past year since he had started masturbating. He figured that was why he could produce that one shot of clear liquid. He also had exactly two tiny pubic hairs on his ball sack.  
  
His eyes for the last three seconds looked at his best friends penis. It was roughly the same three and nearly a half of another inch as long as Avery’s but just slightly thicker which surprised him. The head was almost mushroom shaped and his sack was a little smaller than Avery’s own, though with how he held his underwear down you could see the two little balls quite well as opposed to how Avery held his underwear down. Everette’s freckles didn’t cover the smooth skin of his pubic region which was a little surprising. For the last second or so Avery’s eyes went back to the girls taking in their slits again, his penis throbbed at the idea in his head of rubbing it over those two little areas. Then the girls pulled there panties back up and the boys let their underwear go.  
  
Peyton and Georgia both were a little giggly when they turned the camera back up to them and Peyton declared, “You’re dicks are so sexy...”  
  
Georgia agreed, “Yeah, we’d like to suck on them.”  
  
Peyton hit her cousin’s shoulder, “Georgia!”  
  
“What you said it when we were looking! If they were here we’d suck on them!”  
  
Peyton giggled then as she said, “Its true.” In his briefs his penis twitched at the thought. Then Peyton said, “We’ve got another idea, would you kiss each other if we kissed?”  
  
Everette looked at Avery suddenly and the older boy felt his cheeks flush just slightly as Everette’s did too. Everette almost trembled but Avery noticed his friend’s penis twitched in his boxer-briefs, “But we’re both boys.”  
  
Peyton agreed, “Yeah and we’re both girls, its just kissing! Its okay if you don’t want to.”  
  
Avery looked at Everette then at the two girls, “How long?” Was it bad that he kind of wanted to kiss Everette? At least to try it out? He’d never actually kissed someone else before.  
  
Georgia said, “Ten seconds! Like when we showed.”  
  
Then he said to Everette, “Well?” Everette flushed again with a shrug then gave a small nod. Avery realized that his heart was beating like crazy at both the thought of seeing two girls kiss along with kissing Everette. He really was confused by all of his feelings, and the girls were daring him to do things that were exciting as well. It was also clear from the way that Everette flushed that the thought of kissing another boy was not unpleasant to him either.  
  
Everette clearly had the same thought as him, “Who goes first?”  
The girls looked at one another then Peyton said, “You do because we set the dare.”  
  
Everette still seemed hesitant and Avery said, “Just close your eyes and imagine you’re kissing someone else.”  
Everette finally nodded in agreement. Avery had been uncertain about showing his penis, but for some reason he really wanted to try kissing Everette and he didn’t care if it was his first kiss ever. He turned looking at his friend after Everette positioned the camera to show them looking at one another. Everette closed his eyes as Avery leaned in to put his lips to his friends. It was about as unromantic as you could get his lips puckering out to touch Everette’s with the other boy closing his eyes. Everette’s lips were warm and really wet pressed to his own as Avery kissed them. It was though he thought really nice when he pressed more firmly to Everette’s lips.  
  
When the ten seconds were up Peyton said, “Oh wow that was hot! You were right Georgia seeing two boys kiss is hot.” They both giggled then before Avery could even think to ask them if they were going to do the same the girls turned to one another and began to kiss. When Georgia’s tongue pushed into her friends mouth while they kept kissing Everette's hand went into his boxer-briefs rubbing his erection.  
  
The girls broke from their kiss after nearly a minute and by then Avery’s own penis was begging for attention in his underwear. The girls both eyed where Everette’s hand was as Peyton said, “Can we see you rub it Everette?” The boy didn’t even wait for a second of debate, he pulled his boxer-briefs down again and wrapped his hand around his preteen dick stroking the length of it for the two girls on the other side of the camera. Avery watched him doing it as well when Peyton said, “You too Avery? We’ll rub our pussies!”  
  
Avery turned back to the camera as the two girls actually stood up to pull their panties down and off. They sat back down cross legged and both girls rested their hands on their pussies. When they started to rub them across the camera Avery pulled his boxer-briefs down and began to do the same as his best friend, rubbing the skin back to expose the head as he stroked with his hand. The girls were clearly enjoying the show of the boys rubbing their penises as neither of them were rubbing their pussies. Then they started to go again.  
  
Peyton after a few minutes of the boys stroking and the girls rubbing said, “we’ll kiss each other’s pussies if you kiss each others penises.”  
  
Avery stopped rubbing, as did Everette, the two boys looking at one another. Avery’s eyes went down to Everette’s penis and the sudden thought of kissing his best friends penis didn’t seem all that bad to him. “I will if you will.” Avery said to Everette. Everette looking at the two girls whispering to one another finally nodded yes. As he nodded yes Everette’s cheeks actually went scarlet as well. Everette moved to lean back his own hormones taking over clearly as he rested his hands on the carpet on Avery’s floor. This made his penis stand up slightly pointing at the ceiling instead of his chin. Avery studied it, then leaned over to kiss the head it tasted like skin not much else really.  
  
Then he sat up and leaned back the same way as Everette so that his friend could do the same. Everett hesitated for a second then Avery said, “Its okay if you-” Everette leaned down then and didn’t just kiss Avery’s penis he put his lips to it and sucked the entire exposed head as his foreskin was still peeled back into his mouth. Avery grunted in surprised shock before his friend pulled his mouth off of the head of his penis.  
  
The girls on the other end both seemed surprised too, but then they did live up to their end of the bargain. Peyton moved spread her legs instead of having them crossed. Her cousin went down between them after moving the camera to show it as she leaned down and ran her tongue over the outer lips and even the inner folds of the other girl pussy though Avery couldn’t really see what they were doing. Then Peyton did the same thing to Georgia licking a few times before sitting up and wiping her mouth.  
  
Just as Georgia was about to say something, from up on the bed Caleb said, “Avery, Everette why do you have your penises out and why were those girls kissing each other’s vagina’s?” The boy was sitting on the edge of the bed looking on the computer screen with great interest.  
  
From the computer Peyton said, “W-who is that?”  
  
No doubt she could see the feet of a third person on the end of the bed. Avery said, “That’s my little brother Caleb, I think we need to go...”  
  
Peyton said, “Oh…. Hi Caleb, did you get a boner seeing that?”  
  
Avery turned looking at his little brother who jumped down from the bed to look at the screen closer showing his face off with his hair long hair falling to the sides. “Hi! Yeah see!” Caleb had no shame unlike his own brother. Avery knew that the boy got stiffies, he had seen them before, and even reluctantly when he had been caught doing it showed his brother how to masturbate. So he knew that the boy when stiff looked just like him only smaller, at about two and a half inches in length. Also like Avery’s own it was uncut as their mom had refused to let a doctor hurt her children for “medical” reasons.  
  
Peyton and Georgia both giggled as Peyton said, “Oh my god it so cute!”  
  
Just then there was knock at the girls room and a deep male voice said, “you girls are supposed to be in bed! Its two in the morning!”  
  
Georgia disappeared from the screen as Peyton said, “That’s my dad he’s going to come in here next . We’ve got to go. I’ve got your DM, we’ll private message you tomorrow! Bye!” The screen went dark and Avery looked over at Everette as the two of them slowly pulled their underwear back up.  
  
Caleb said, “It was funny when you had to kiss each other’s dickies.”  
Avery and Everette both grabbed the boy tickling him as Avery said, “Next time we’ll make you kiss them.”  
  
Caleb giggling as he squirmed away from them said, “I’ll do it if it means I get to see their pussies again!” Great now his little brother had a mind filled with dirty words… Avery just sighed closing down the computer as all three of them climbed into his bed together.  
  
Caleb once again fell asleep first, and Avery was pretty sure that Everette was already asleep on his other side until the boy spoke, “Avery?” He had known Everette since he was six, he could tell when his friend was struggling with something from his voice.  
  
“You okay?” He didn’t know what else to say honestly, other than to ask.  
  
Everette after a moment said, “I liked seeing Peyton and Georgia, and I think your mom’s really pretty...”  
  
“O-okay..”  
  
“B-but I… I think I liked kissing you more than I liked looking at them...”  
  
Avery turned to look at his best friend as he said, “I liked kissing you too. I’d like to kiss Georgia a lot also.”  
  
Everette softly admitted something “L-last week I did the same Zoom call but with a boy… an older boy...”  
  
Avery shrugged, “So. I thought you were just doing dares?”  
  
Everette sighed loudly. “I don’t know Avery. I’m confused… I wanted to do more than just kiss your penis. I just don’t know what I wanted to do...”  
  
Avery kissed his friends cheek then as he said, “Well maybe we can talk with Georgia and Peyton again and they’ll help us figure things out.”  
  
Everette smiled, “You’re confused too?” Avery gave a small nod, he was, his feelings for Everette weren’t the only thing he was confused about. He had pretended he was kissing his mom while kissing Everette’s lips.  
  
  
  
  
 ***_* Present Time: Fall 2022: 2 weeks after Avery’s 13th birthday *_***  
  
  
Avery sat on his bed on a Friday night about two weeks after his thirteenth birthday, he was working on his math homework so that he wouldn’t have to worry about it on Monday. His laptop was in front of him as he worked on the problems in his math book entering them in on the piece of paper that his math teacher had provided. On his computer a zoom window was open with a girl that he had gotten to know pretty well over the past four months laying on her bed with her computer at her side while she did something on her cellphone. “Come on Avery, something’s bothering you.”  
  
She lived on the other side of the same city, but even over a simple zoom call she could tell that something was bothering him after having been dating him for roughly four months. He finished the last problem before answering Georgia, “There’s something going on with my mom...”  
  
Georgia put her phone down as she turned on her side looking at him. She wore a simple dark blue tee-shirt with a star wars droid on it that had once belonged to Avery and he had given to her a week before school started. Despite the distance she was his girlfriend, that was just how it was, and she also knew the biggest secret about him, his mom, Caleb, and Everette. “You think she feels guilty about the summer?”  
  
Avery shook his head, “No, we had sex a day ago...” he shrugged and tired his best not to flush.  
  
Georgia sighed, “Why do I have to live so far away...” Avery agreed, he wished she lived in the same subdivision that would make all of this so much easier.  
  
“This is all kind of… I mean its really strange… I mean you and me… Dakota...”  
  
Georgia sat up on her bed moving her laptop with her as she said, “Don’t forget what’s going on with Everette and Peyton’s older brother.” Officially Everette was dating Peyton’s older brother Lucian who was fourteen. Though he lived back in Florida which meant that they were only sort of dating. Everette still wasn’t sure if he liked boys or girls more, but meeting Lucian had meant more to him than Peyton back in July.  
  
Avery shrugged about that, “They’re off on their own thing, its not the same. I mean are you my girlfriend? My moms girlfriend? Am I Dakota’s boyfriend? Or yours? Its all so… confusing. I’d like nothing more than to just go to my mom again right now and have her help me with it...”  
  
Georgia said, “Is your dad home right now?” He nodded yes and she said, “Is that why you called me?”  
  
Avery shook his head, “No I wanted to talk to you. You’re the only person that makes me… not freak out about this stuff.”  
  
Georgia smiled, “Good, my little brother’s not asleep yet, you want me to go get him?”  
  
Avery felt his penis twitch as he said, “I…you want me to watch?”  
  
Georgia shrugged, “I’ve watched you with Caleb. He’s probably playing roblox I’m sure he won’t mind a distraction.”

Avery got an idea, “Do it while he’s playing the game, just switch me over to your phone and sit behind him.”  
  
Georgia giggled, “You’re such a dirty boy Avery. To think four months ago you were so shy.”  
  
Avery flushed, “I still am except for when I’m around you and mom...” Georgia smiled at that as she kissed the camera before switching the zoom call over to her cellphone. She walked with it across the hall to her brothers bedroom. Dakota was ten, and like his sister had been named after a state by his parents. The fourth graders bedroom was decorated with posters for Minecraft, Roblox, Fortnite and a few other games that had come out in the past few years. He had a bunk bed and was currently sitting on the top bunk while he played a game of Roblox on his tablet. The boy had the same light brown curly hair that Georgia had, though his was only curly on the top of his head as he had shaved the sides making his ears look bigger than they were. He had the same thin face and very skinny profile as his big sister, and was just a few inches above four feet tall. Which Avery knew because the boy had stood beside his sister before and Georgia was taller than Avery by a few inches.  
  
Georgia climbed up onto the top bunk where the boy was sitting and put her phone down in front of the two of them as Dakota said, “Whatcha doing Georgia?”  
  
From where she put the phone Avery could see the boy fully and Georgia as well as she sat behind him. The boy had no shirt on just a pair of shorts that looked like cotton gym shorts and were a dark gray color. He sat with his legs crossed with a controller in his hands. Georgia moved up behind him her legs going on either side of his own as she rested her back against the wall pulling her brother back just slightly so that he was resting with his head next to hers. “I’m talking to Avery.”  
  
He couldn’t see what the boy was doing on his own tablet, he had a controller in his hand and the tablet was sitting next to the phone that Georgia had dropped. All Avery could see was Dakota resting against Georgia with her legs on either side of his crossed legs. Dakota said, “Hey Avery! Tell Caleb I sent him that gift in Animal Crossing.”  
  
Avery said, “Sure I will.” As Georgia rested her hands on her brothers upper inner thighs. The ten year old stopped moving the thumb stick on his controller as her hands rubbed his inner thighs through his shorts. The pup tent that appeared within seconds was super obvious to Avery as the boy leaned back even more between Georgia’s legs. His big sister peeled the shorts he wore down with one hand while her other one began working on the boys two and a half inch erect shaft. Avery on his own side began to stroke his penis as well watching his girlfriend molest her very willing little brother. He had seen first hand in other calls how demanding Dakota could get to get his dick sucked.  
  
It was hot too watching that little thing slide through Georgia’s fingers as the barely twelve-year-old girl stroked her fourth grade brother’s penis. The boy had not stopped playing his game as he leaned back against Georgia while she stroked him. Like Avery and Caleb the boy was uncut, it wasn’t only his big sister that played with his little penis either. No Avery had played with it more than once and had even with his moms help taken the boys virginity. The boy said, “Georgia… faster.” His hands were pushing buttons on the controller as Georgia began to move her fingers up and down the boys little shaft over and over again.  
  
Avery on his side of the call decided to help Dakota out, “You should probably suck on it.”  
  
Dakota agreed dropping his controller as he stood up and said, “Yeah Georgia, Avery’s right!” Georgia gave Avery a look and he just shrugged, she didn’t really care, she just wanted to watch Avery stroke his penis while she stroked Dakota’s. With his penis in her mouth she really couldn’t do that anymore. The boy though stood to the side of Georgia as she turned sideways as well so that he could see a side profile of both of them, Georgia on her knees, Dakota standing with his hands on her head. The boy started pushing into his sister’s mouth as she stroked his legs up over his little bottom after pulling his gym shorts down to his ankles. Avery had to admit that it was really hot to see Georgia sucking her brother’s penis on a video call. He stroked faster as Dakota pushed up into his sister’s mouth saying, “Oh sissy!” As his little penis probably started twitching. Avery stroked till he exploded onto his own stomach that one powerful spurt of seed that was slightly milky but mostly still kind of clear followed by a slightly smaller one before his penis kept twitching but nothing coming out.  
  
Dakota pulled out of Georgia’s mouth as she pulled his shorts back up. He grabbed his controller sitting back down on the bed as she sat down behind him pulling him into her arms rubbing his stomach while he continued to play his game again. Avery could see see the boys erection, but right now he and Georgia were done playing the orgasm game because he had gotten his orgasm. Georgia kissed his cheek then Dakota said to Avery, “Did you cum too?”  
  
Avery chuckled, “Yeah I sure did.”  
  
There was a knock at his door as he told Dakota that he did, “Avery, sweetie your dad and I need to talk to you.”  
  
“Yeah mom give me a moment.” He picked up a shirt and wiped that one load of spend off of his chest, “I’m gonna go Georgia, I’ll talk to you tomorrow?”  
  
Georgia blew him a kiss as she rubbed Dakota’s stomach the boy said, “Love you Avery.”  
  
He felt his cheeks heat as he said, “I love you guys too!” Then he closed down the application on his phone as he slipped off of the bed grabbing a tee-shirt.  
  
He headed out of his bedroom, walking down the hall not sure where his mom had gone. “We’re downstairs!” Avery headed down the stairs surprised to see his mom and dad were both down in the living room. He had not expected his dad and mom to be together. Caleb was there as well sitting on the couch as his parents waited for him to come and sit down too. As he sat down Avery felt a strange sense of something big going on, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. Maybe his mom had finally decided that divorce was the only answer. He really wished that she would leave his dad. Especially after learning the truth of what his dad was hiding. In Avery’s mind in today’s world why did it matter if you were gay or not? It was stupid to keep being unhappy because some asshole like his grandfather thought having a gay son was unacceptable. Avery liked his dad, he just didn’t like his dad with his mom. He thought even if it was strange the better fit for his mom was for her to be with him, Georgia and Dakota.  
  
As he sat down his mom smiled at him gently before his dad said, “I know that we’ve been a really strong family for these past thirteen years and I think we can handle the change that’s coming our way.” Well it was happening Avery couldn’t believe it. “Your mom and I talked about this for a long while and its a big change but its one that we all probably need right now.”  
  
His mom nodded, her hand took his dads as she also bent down and picked up two small boxes handing them to both of them. “I think when you open the boxes you’ll understand what kind of change we’re undertaking together as a family.” Avery studied the box his brother ripped into his quickly as Avery opened his more slowly. Inside was a black tee-shirt, he held it up studying it: Worlds Best Big Brother. The one that Caleb held up was the same color but it said: Not the Youngest Anymore! I’m a Big Brother now! Avery stared at his shirt a few times, then up at his mom and dad. Inside his head all he could say was: what the fuck? His mom’s solution to his dad’s denial was to get him to give her another baby.  
  
His dad studying both of them said, “I know its a big change that we’re all going to go through but we’ll do it as a family.” Again in his mind Avery thought: like hell we will, you won’t even be around when its born I bet.  
  
His mom could see something on his face Avery knew it as she came over to sit down next to him gently hugging him. Caleb holding his shirt said, “I’m gonna be a big brother! I hope its another boy!” He reached over to hug their mom then he went and hugged their dad before he said, “I’m gonna Zoom everyone!” He took off up the stairs with the shirt in his hand.  
  
Avery shook his head looking down at the shirt. His dad sat down on his other side as he said, “I know you’re at that area of your life now where you have a lot of other things going on Avery, but I hope you’ll be happy.”  
  
Avery softly said, “I will be dad, I was just surprised.”  
  
His dad chuckled, “Me too, most of all when your mom told me the conception had to be the night of your birthday dinner.”  
  
“Oh, um.. uh...” He felt flustered his dad mentioning having sex with his mom was strange. He knew from personal experience that his mom was amazing in bed, but he also knew that his dad never had sex with his mom. That he hadn’t in a couple of years at this point then they have sex the night he turns thirteen?  
  
His mom gently squeezed his shoulder, “Eric please lets not discuss particulars like that.”  
  
“You’re right, anyway I need to check on those invoices again.” His dad touched his shoulder once before standing up, “You’ll see Avery its going to be amazing for the whole family.” It felt more like his dad was trying to make himself believe it not just Avery.  
Avery still holding the shirt felt so strange about it all, his mind went back to the night of his birthday dinner three weeks ago. When the family went out there were always three things that happened for sure, his dad ordered one too many beers, his brother always wanted extra of something, and his mom had at least a glass of wine if not two. Especially if they went to Saltgrass because it had one of her favorite vineyards. That night though his mom ordered water and didn’t even get steak, just some grilled chicken.  
  
They both sat there on the couch quietly as his dad went back to his study which was on the other side of the kitchen. When that door closed his mom said, “Its going to be okay Avery.”  
  
Avery put the shirt next to him as he looked over at his mom, her green eyes meeting his own. Almost every day in August Avery and his mom had made love. Most afternoons when Caleb was out playing games with Everette or other kids in the subdivision his mom and Avery had been together intimately. Sometimes Georgia and Dakota would join in if they were over. Without fail though even most nights if his dad wasn’t home Avery and his brother Caleb would end up naked in bed together with his mom. She always begged him to cum in her too, holding him in her arms as he did.  
  
Avery didn’t break contact with his mom, realizing as his penis started to harden what the truth had to be. Softly he said, “I-its not dad’s baby… i-its mine… isn’t it?  
  
His mom breathed in deeply, her eyes searching his, then her hand gently reached out and touched his cheek. She softly stroked his cheek as he felt his penis start to twitch with his desire to be inside of his mom again. “So smart, what told you that?”  
  
Avery couldn’t help the thought that came to his mind, that his mom’s stomach was going to swell with his child over the next eight months, his own little brother or sister was his son or daughter too. “Y-you didn’t have wine at Saltgrass…”  
  
His mom smiled gently. “You don’t have to worry about any of it though okay?”  
  
Avery moved in closer resting his hand on his mom’s stomach, “I did it though. I’ll always know I did it.”  
  
She rested her hand on top of his as she agreed, “Yes, but we’re not going to tell anyone ever right?”  
  
Avery could still feel his penis throbbing and erect with his desire. “No, c-could you come to my room tonight after dad’s asleep so we can talk more?”  
  
His mom gently kissed his lips, “I’ll be there sweetie, probably around eleven.” Avery hope they did more than just talk, he had a feeling his mom did too.


	4. Chapter 4

*_* The Second Week of June *_*  
  
  
Alicia stood in the middle of her bedroom not even sure how she had gotten there, her mind was a whirlwind of emotions that the woman at the moment found impossible to control. Her heart beat like crazy still, in her jeans she could feel just how wet with desires she was also. She felt flushed all over, and not from running a mile or being out in the heat. No she couldn’t get over the sudden flood of desire that was still rushing over her as she stood there in the middle of her bedroom trying in vain to clam herself. Was it because she hadn’t had sex in nearly two years? Was that why seeing her two boys and their best friend naked had made her snap because of how in need of sex she was?  
  
Alicia sat down on the edge of her bed trying to compose herself, trying to make sense of the scene she had just witnessed. Boys experimented and usually with other boys, it didn’t mean that her sons or even Everette were gay. Though she had long suspected that Avery might be interested in more than one sex just based on some things that the boy had found attractive over the years. Still it was just experimentation, and lots of middle school kids experimented. While Caleb wasn’t in middle school he also wasn’t going to not do something if his brother and friend wanted to do it as well. Especially if it felt good to do it. What they had been doing felt good, even to preteen boys who probably couldn’t ejaculate yet.  
  
Should she go back down the hallway and stop it? Wasn’t that what a good mother would do?Make her sons and their friend stop exploring their sexuality when two of them were just barely in middle school and the third about to go into the fifth grade? Tell them how wrong and dirty it was that they were doing that? NO, she shook her head, she wasn’t that kind of backwards parent that believed kids were innocent and asexual until they were in their late teens or adult years. It was precisely these years that boys and girls both started to explore.  
  
That wasn’t the only problem, no there was a larger one just looming there under the surface. Alicia realized she wanted to see it again. She wanted to see her oldest son on his knees sucking his best friends penis, to see her son’s stiff beautiful erection pointing up between his own legs. She wanted to go down on her knees before both boys and take them into her mouth making them explode as she sucked on their hard little dicks. Though neither looked like their little poles would probably produce much if anything at all they were so skinny and sma-no perfectly sized. Dear god were they ever so perfectly sized for those wonderful boys just on the cusp of pubescence. Alicia felt her entire body rocked by desire that she had never known she had. She wanted to be the first woman that those three boys entered, wanted to teach them how to use those little magnificent preteen dicks to pleasure a woman or a girl. Especially Avery’s above the other two, her first born and most precious boy. She wanted his penis more than either of the others, though Caleb’s was a close second.  
  
Her thoughts were so dangerous, so lustful that she almost couldn’t believe she was having them. She was torn from them by the appearance of Avery standing in the doorway to her room thankfully dressed now, “Mom… a-are we in trouble?” The look of fear on his face, the look of uncertainty that was mixing with it made her ache to just reach out and pull him into her arms, kiss those beautiful full lips as she pushed her tongue into her son’s mouth and made him hers. “Mom?” There was concern in Avery’s voice and Alicia knew that she needed to give him an answer. It was just so hard to form the words right away...  
  
  
  
Ten or so Minutes Earlier  
  
  
  
Alicia hated leaving the boys alone in the house, but she had needed a few things from the store and it was only a few blocks away from the house. She had thought about taking them with her, but had figured that it was better to just go get it done quickly and come back. It had taken her a little longer than she anticipated as the first store had been out of the kind of sauce that she was looking for. Groceries in hand she had headed back home hoping that the boys were okay. Alicia pulled into the driveway not surprised at all to see that Caleb had left his skateboard out. She would let him know that he needed to go pick it up once she had started work on dinner.  
  
The living room was quiet which surprised her, usually the boys were playing a game on the big television if they had access to it. Today though it was all quiet. She sighed putting the grocery bags down on the kitchen counter wondering what they had gotten up to. She knew that they had to be in the house because she knew her boys wouldn’t leave without telling her. Also, Avery’s phone would have let her know if he had left the house, the location app was designed for that. Unless he left it at home, but the boy didn’t go anywhere without the thing. He liked that he could look up facts about things in an instant so it was always with him.  
  
Alicia headed up the stairs just to make sure that they were all in the house as it was just too quiet. She was walking down the hall to Avery’s room where they always seemed to hang out if they weren’t in the game room or living room downstairs. His bedroom door was open which surprised her, usually if they were all doing something in there the door was closed. From where she was standing in the hallway she could see just part of Avery’s back at first. Stepping a little closer she could now see his shoes underneath his bottom as he sat with his legs under him. It appeared as if he was naked other than his shoes which was weird. She stepped a little further up to the room to call out and ask the boys what they were doing without invading their privacy.  
  
That was when her eyes and ears took in too much information all at once. There was a very feminine voice coming from somewhere close to the boys, “No, suck the whole thing into your mouth.” With one more step a new scene greeted her. In front of her eyes Everette stood with his tee-shirt pulled up under his chin as he looked down, so that his entire chest was bare. His shorts were down at his ankles along with a pair of dark blue boxer-briefs as the preteen boy stood in front of Avery. The eleven-year-old was resting a hand on her oldest son’s head, Avery was sucking the boys entire three or so inches of erect penis into his mouth. The soft voice on the computer said, “Now move your mouth up and down on it like this.”  
  
Alicia felt her entire world spinning as she stared at this amazing scene before her. The boys both looked so beautiful naked. Avery’s boxer-briefs and shorts were to the side of him. Her eyes took in his tan back, that so very perfectly round bottom that he had as it was pressed to his sneakers with how he was on his legs before Everette. Between her oldest boys legs Alicia could see his penis something she hadn’t seen in nearly five years. Like the one that was currently in his mouth this one was erect, pointing right up at Avery’s chin. It was roughly three and a half inches, the head was not exposed currently, with he foreskin covering it tightly. It was about as thick as a pen maybe a little more. With his still high voice, his small stature, and very boyish looks still she had figured he had probably not really started puberty yet.  
  
She had been right as there was no sign of any hairs around the base of his little dick. With how he was facing the other boy she couldn’t see his scrotum. A part of her said she should stop this, another part was fascinated by what was going on before her. Her son was exploring things that a younger Alicia would never have attempted. It was more than that, seeing her son naked, seeing his best friend naked as well. For some reason it was driving some primal part of her that Alicia had never known was there. It was like suddenly the reason why she loved being a boy mom had become crystal clear and she couldn’t stop watching what her son was doing. She took another step to get a better view not to stop it.  
  
Avery pulled his mouth off of Everette’s penis as he did it bounded out pushing up to point at the other boys face just like Avery’s did. Everette’s was slightly thicker perhaps, but almost the same exact length. His head was exposed as the boy was circumcised. How someone could do something to ruin the beauty of a boy like that Alicia had no idea. She had told the doctor no immediately and had stuck to it. It was a horrible procedure and they said the babies didn’t remember it but Alicia wasn’t so sure and didn’t want her sons to feel that kind of pain after they were just born. Still even cut Everette’s little boner was adorable with that small sack just below it, she could even almost make out his two tiny balls in it.  
  
The sound of someone shifting made her eyes go to another part of the room. Sitting on the bed was Caleb, her ten-year-old son was not fully naked. His shorts were at his ankles and pointing up in front of the boys Minecraft shirt was his own erection, perhaps two and a half inches and even thinner than Avery’s by a bit. Caleb’s jaw was open, the boy was looking right at her as she took in this entire scene. Then he managed to get out said, “M-mo-m-om.” That was when it all sort of happened in slow motion, but also so fast that Alicia was left reeling as she headed down the hall to her bedroom. The boys had both jumped at Caleb’s words. Her son turning to look right at her his hand going over his little erection hiding the whole thing. Everette’s did too as she just stepped past them and went into her bedroom not sure at all what to think.  
  
Alicia walked down the hallway her mind sort of lost in a daze, taking in the entire moment before her. The way that the two lanky boys had looked standing there trying to hide their little boners. How Everette’s had peaked out between two of his fingers. His face had been so red that the boy might have fainted as she went past their room. Her heart was beating like crazy, her entire body was urging her to turn back around and do… do what? That was her sons and their best friend, they were kids! She wasn’t going to do anything to them. Yet, oh god, she wanted to so badly. Was this because she hadn’t had sex in so long that any dick looked like a gift from god? No… they were so cute with their little boners… oh fuck… she couldn’t even comprehend no… that wasn’t what was going on. It was because she hadn’t had sex in so long…  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Avery went down on his knees before Everette as the eleven-year-old dropped his shorts and boxer-briefs to the floor. The older boy could feel his own penis twitching slightly as he looked at his best friends erection. The two girls on the zoom call were watching with anticipation. They had left the bedroom door open so that Caleb could keep an eye out on their mom coming home. Afraid that she might see or hear something if she just came into the room. Right now Avery wasn’t even aware that his little brother wasn’t really watching. Avery was only aware of Everette’s penis before him. He wanted to touch his own mom, even the two girls on the other side of the zoom call. Seeing Peyton actually between Georgia’s legs licking her bald pussy on cam had been one of the hottest things that Avery had ever seen. Yet at the same time he really really wanted to suck on Everette’s erection as well.  
  
Over the computer Peyton said, “Lick the head first.” Avery licked his own lips as he looked at Everette’s dick pointing straight up towards the boys chin. The small almost mushroom looking head was slightly bigger than the length below it, and then down below the pole was his small sack with not a single hair gracing anywhere on it. It was strange how there were freckles all over Everette’s chest, stomach, arms, and even his legs, but none on his pubic region at all. The little penis twitched as Avery finally leaned over and ran his tongue over the head making it jump.  
  
Caleb sitting on the bed giggled, “Bouncy!”  
  
Avery looked over at his little brother who was flicking his own penis by pushing it down with a finger then letting the finger slide to the end of it which made it bounce back up and hit against the boys stomach. “You’re supposed to be watching for mom.”  
  
“I am!” Avery sighed then went back to licking the head of Everette’s penis. A few minutes before they had stared this the boys had cleaned their penises in the bathroom just to make sure that they didn’t get any pee taste. He couldn’t believe how much he liked licking the head of his friends penis. How it made his own penis throb. The way that Everette’s penis twitched as Avery licked over the pee hole made Avery’s own penis throb. He tried licking around the base of the head where the other boy’s cut foreskin was resting close to the base of the exposed glans. Everette was watching the entire thing, and it was clear he was enjoying it as much as Avery was.  
  
On the zoom call Georgia said, “Now try licking his balls!” Avery moved his mouth down and ran his tongue over the ball sack liking how the little things inside it moved as his tongue ran over them. This also made Everette’s penis twitch and the boy breath in deeply. Then Georgia said, “Now suck him into your mouth.”  
  
Everette said, “Watch for your braces though!” Avery nodded once then put his lips to the glans before opening them up around it. The little three and a half inch pole going into his mouth didn’t feel too big at all. In fact it felt amazing having it slide up into his mouth. When he got about an inch and a half in Everette put a hand on his head. He sucked on that little bit as Everette pressed slightly up.  
  
Georgia said, “No, suck the whole thing into your mouth.” Before doing so he looked over at the camera and saw that Georgia was clearly rubbing her pussy while watching him suck Everette’s penis. Avery pushed down on the rest of the stiffy bringing the whole thing inside his mouth. It felt really strange with his tongue pressing around it, his lips resting right at the base and his nose pressing to Everette’s pelvic region. “Now move your mouth up and down on it like this” Avery followed Georgia’s words, she had told the three of them that she had done this before on her little brother. Unfortunately he was currently out playing with his other cousins or she would have shown them how to do it instead of telling and demonstrating with a marker.  
  
Avery began to suck while moving his mouth up and down on Everette’s penis. As he did Everette’s hands on his head began to push him down on it as the boy started pushing up to meet Avery’s mouth with each thrust. It felt really good honestly having Everette’s penis in his mouth. Then just as he was feeling like he wanted to touch his own penis while doing this Caleb said, “M-mo-mom!” Avery jumped up suddenly at words his brother strangled to get out. Twisting to the bedroom door his hand going right over his erection almost by instinct as Everette now standing next to him did the same thing.  
  
Avery’s heart was beating like crazy as he looked at his mom standing there before them. She looked stunned, was she angry? There was a look on her face that he had never seen before, but he wasn’t sure if it was anger or if it was something else. He saw her eyes go to where he was covering himself then his mom glanced over at both Everette and even Caleb before she just seemed to glide off down the hall to her own bedroom.  
  
Avery stood there so confused in the moment. The confusion was leading him to soften as he grabbed his shorts and underwear. Everette said, “Well have to call you back!” To the girls as Avery put his shirt back on. He heard Georgia asking what had happened and Everette start to explain. He was still talking with the girls while Avery pulled his shorts and boxer-briefs back on as quickly as he could.  
  
Caleb said, “I’m sorry I thought I’d see her sooner..’  
  
Avery shook his head, “Its okay Caleb, I-I’ll go talk to her.” He nodded to himself knowing as the older brother that this was the right decision. If his mom was angry at anyone it should be him, he was the one who had wanted to suck on Everette’s penis when Georgia and Peyton had suggested that one of them do it. Peyton had pointed out when Everette had hesitated that it was just skin and muscle it didn’t make you gay to suck another boys penis was the point that Georgia made.  
  
Georgia had pointed out that she wasn’t gay because she liked to lick her cousin’s pussy sometimes. Those points had made perfect sense to Avery, as he wanted to both lick Georgia’s pussy and suck on Everette’s penis. Maybe he was bisexual that was fine, but then again he also wanted to have sex with his mom. That was his biggest shame that he couldn’t admit to anyone ever. The other thing was Avery knew Everette was struggling with the fact that he might like boys more than girls. So Avery had taken point going first instead of Everette, letting his best friend get comfortable with the idea of sucking another penis.  
  
Now dressed Avery started down the hall to his mom’s bedroom. It was his job to fix this, to tell his mom that they had just been playing around. If she was angry they’d deal with it, that was how they did stuff as a family. The three of them, not his dad, his dad was no part of their family as far as Avery was concerned. The walk down the hall was usually a short one, passing pictures of him and his little brother through their years of school, even a couple of family photos that seemed kind of fake and hallow to Avery.  
  
The door to his mom’s room was open as she sat there her eyes seemingly not focusing on anything as if she was lost in a lot of deep thoughts while looking down at the bed. No she wasn’t really looking at her bed Avery realized she was trying to process what she had just walked in on. “M-mom… a-are we in trouble?” She turned to look at him, her eyes roaming over him for a moment. There was something strange about her look, but Avery couldn’t quite place it. Her face was a little flushed, and her eyes had a look of something he had never seen before in his mom’s eyes. Avery didn’t know what it was though the emotions that were playing on her face. “Mom?”  
  
She was quite for a moment more then his mom reached over resting a hand on his shoulder, “You’re not in trouble Avery.” Her voice was kind of shaky still, but as she spoke more it became more normal. “You’re a young boy exploring feelings for others for the first time. Everette or the person on the computer didn’t make you do that did they?” There was concern now in her voice, but her eyes still had that same almost distant look to them, and he swore more than once her eyes went to his shorts.  
  
“N-no Everette would never make me do something… and Georgia and Peyton were just helping me learn how to do it correctly.” He couldn’t believe he had just said that to his mom, that was basically him admitting to her that he wanted to suck on Everette’s penis. “They had ideas about it I mean...” Again her eyes met his for a moment but then they were on his middle in a way that other boys might have found uncomfortable. “Mom are you sure you’re okay?”  
  
His mom shook her head just slightly then looking at his eyes again said, “Yes Avery I’m fine. Who are Georgia and Peyton?”  
  
“We met them from online, they um live close by, well Georgia does, but they’re in Florida right now visiting Peyton’s family, and their going into the sixth and seventh grades just like Everette and me.”  
  
His mom gave a small nod then released a sigh as she said, “Good I was afraid that they might have been someone pretending to be a kid to make you do stuff.”  
  
Avery still didn’t feel like his mom was all there, her eyes were scanning his face and he was really concerned then Caleb from the doorway said, “M-mom a-are we… did we do something bad?”  
  
His moms eyes went to Caleb as he turned around he saw that his little brother was shirtless. He looked back at his mom as well as she said, “No Caleb, you didn’t do anything bad.” He noticed that his mom’s eyes seemed to not be on Caleb’s face but all over his half naked body as he came further into the room then into her arms for a hug which she pulled Avery into as well. Everette was there suddenly as well which she opened up her arms to make him come into the hug as well. Avery saw that Everette looked really afraid until his mom brought the boy into the hug.  
  
Avery got it then, Everette had been worried his mom would blame Everette for corrupting her sons instead she was hugging all three of them, kissing their cheeks as she said, “None of you are in trouble, you’re all boys and curious so you’re exploring that its okay to do so.” She squeezed both Caleb and Everette’s shoulders, “I think I’m going to start dinner in a moment, you’re welcome to stay over again if you want to Everette.” He smiled, with a small flush on his cheeks as he hugged her. “Why don’t you boys go play a game or play outside for a little while?”  
  
Caleb grabbed Everette’s arm sex and the moment of being caught both completely irrelevant tot he ten-year-old now as he said, “Come on Everette you did promise me earlier to show me that one jump on the skateboard!” Everette looked at Avery once but let his other friend pull him out of the bedroom. Avery started to follow, but then stopped turning back to look at his mom. Her eyes were still on him, when they met his Avery wished he could understand what was going on. His mom’s emotions were all over the place clearly. She was processing something, but Avery had no idea what or even how to ask.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Alicia stood there after hugging the three boys in her life that meant the world to her still trying to fight with these urges inside of her that didn’t want to go away. The moment Caleb had walked into the bedroom her eyes had been drawn to his half naked wonderfully tanned body, how his two little pink nipples stood out more because of the darker skin. That flat stomach with its little indent for a belly button which was different than Avery’s which was a little bump. Then her boys had both been in her arms, they felt warm, smelled wonderful, and were hugging her back tightly. Everette had been there next with a look of fear on his face, fear that she might be angry at him not them. So she had opened her arms pulling the eleven-year-old into them as well to hug him too. A part of her wanted to lick every one of his freckles, but she pushed that part down as deep as she could when it came on as strongly as a desire to squeeze Avery’s bottom instead of hold him from the back.  
  
As Caleb and Everette ran from the bedroom moments later having recovered their feelings of safety she admired them in a new way that until today she never would have. Yet it was the one that stayed in the room that her eyes rested on that gave her the most complicated feelings she had ever had in her life. “Go on Avery I’m fine...”  
  
He studied her, that dark almost black hair had fallen before one of his dark green eyes as he pushed it back up Alicia couldn’t help but admire how beautiful her oldest son was with just the first flushes of puberty adding to his boyish look. He was still a boy, but he was somehow also more than that, right on that edge of starting his journey into adulthood but not quite there yet. His cheeks brushed with those small freckles of youth, his lips full and slightly parted, just a sign of the braces on his top teeth. The tee-shirt he wore was a little big on his skinny frame, his shorts too, he was probably the most stunning twelve-year-old boy that Alicia had ever seen.  
  
“Y-you’re sure mom? You’re acting a little weird.”  
She squeezed his shoulder then as she said, “I’m just realizing that my little boy is growing up and what it means that he is.”  
  
Avery stepped closer as he said, “I still want to be...”  
  
Alicia as he trialed off with a flush of his cheeks said, “You’ll always be my little boy Avery, you and your brother both. I just mean that you’re turning into a young man and I didn’t even realize it.”  
  
Avery’s cheeks heated just slightly, “I’m still smaller than all the other boys in my grade.”  
  
“So, being tall or short doesn’t matter when you’re handsome just ask that Georgia boy...”  
  
Avery chucked, “Georgia’s a girl mom, she and Peyton are both girls.”  
  
Alicia took that in, her mind had gone immediately to it being a group of five boys all trying out things. “I see… so this Georgia is she nice?”  
  
When his cheeks went red Alicia knew she had hit the nail on the head. It was clear that Avery liked what he had been doing, exploring thing with other boys, but now it was also clear of something else. “She’s amazing, we texted all day today just about stuff. She’s got two older sisters and a younger brother. Um her oldest sister is raising them all.”  
  
“That is pretty cool, so I guess you’re over Jamie then?”  
  
Avery again flushed as he said, “Yeah… but… mom… I….”  
  
He stopped and Alicia gently put a finger on his chin turning his face up to meet hers, “You’re allowed to explore both sides of yourself Avery. IF you like both boys and girls right now that’s okay. IF you always like both that’s okay too. If you find out a few years from now that only girls interest you or only boys then that’s okay also. You’re young, and you’re experiencing these new feelings for the first time. I wish that your little brother wasn’t so involved, but the three of you have always been tight and he’s been interested in girls and kissing them since first grade so I’m going to adapt to it.”  
Her mind was relaxing now, a part of it wanted to just pull the boy into her arms and give him his first real proper kiss from someone. She was past that now though as she put her hand on his shoulder directing him out of the bedroom. As they started down the hall together his hand found hers. Alicia took it squeezing and holding it gently as Avery said, “You’re the best mom in the world. I’m pretty sure if Everette’s mom had walked in on us doing something like that Caleb and I would never be allowed to see him again.”  
Alicia agreed, “No, she wouldn’t understand. So if you boys want to explore and both of you are consenting to explore with each other then you and Everette are free to do so here in our house.” At the bottom of the stairs she bent down just slightly so that she was eye level with Avery, “If you want to go beyond just some light oral stuff with Everette come see me first, don’t just try something that could hurt both of you.”  
  
His cheeks flushed, “Mom...”  
  
“If you’re old enough to do the stuff Avery then you’re old enough to talk about it too.” He gave a small nod, “Boys can get hurt just like girls can from having sex wrong… I won’t tell you that you can’t try something I’m not that kind of a mom. I don’t think you and Everette, even Caleb and Everette exploring things is wrong, but anything beyond oral stuff you come see me first. We will all figure it out together so that you or Everette or even Caleb don’t get hurt.”  
  
Avery suddenly leaned over and hugged her as he did she wrapped her arms around him gently holding him as she rubbed his back, “I love you mom.” He pulled back just slightly so that his face was in front of hers, then before Alicia could really register what was going on her oldest son’s lips were pressed to hers in a gentle kiss that she let go on for far too long before finally pulling him back and stroking his cheek once before sending him on his way with her heart pounding in her chest. He looked back at her one more time before going out the front door to play with his brother and friend. There was something in her sons eyes that she knew probably matched what was in her own, desire. Did her oldest boy desired her? That was preposterous honestly, she was an adult woman nearly thirty, and his own mother. Why would Avery desire her?  
  
  
  
  
  
*_* Present Time: Shorty after the boys get their new Tee-shirts *_*  
  
  
  
Alicia stood in the master bathroom at the counter with the two sinks looking at herself in the mirror. Even now at nine weeks there was barely any real sign in her lower stomach of the changes she was going through. That was how she had been able to fool Eric into thinking that it was his baby and that she was only five weeks pregnant. Just like with Avery and Caleb before she wasn’t really showing still. She knew with how little Eric had been involved in both Avery and Caleb’s pregnancies that he’d never go with her to see the doctor. He had said it made him squeamish when they were teenagers to see all that stuff. In reality it was a blend of a lot of things, but the main one was the secret about him that she knew. It explained so much though about their teenage sex life, about their young twenties sex life.  
  
Why he always waited till he was either super drunk or like the night of Avery’s thirteenth birthday when she had spent the entire day dropping hints that she wanted sex. She rarely dropped hints on wanting sex, but she knew if she did that Eric would give in because he wanted her to believe he found her desirable. The truth was she knew he was grateful she rarely asked for sex. He didn’t find her desirable in that way at all, but then again how could he when he was only attracted to adult or teenage men?  
  
From the open bathroom doorway Eric said, “How you feeling, any symptoms yet?”  
  
Alicia grabbed one of the extra large men’s tee-shirts that she favored slipping it on over her head as she said, “Nothing much yet, can’t even really tell I’m pregnant.” She slipped on a pair of panties as well as she walked from the bathroom following him into the bedroom. As they were getting into the bed she said, “I’m sorry that this happened I know you didn’t expect us to have more kids...”  
Eric turning off his light by the bed said, “Actually its kind of…” He paused perhaps searching for the right words, “Amazing really. Maybe we’ll get a daughter this time. Didn’t you always want a girl?”  
  
Alicia thought about the past, how when she had first gotten pregnant with Caleb she had thought she’d have a girl and wanted a girl, yearned for one actually. Now, after raising two boys for thirteen years? “I did, but I don’t know if I still do. I know how to raise boys, so another one would be easy. With a girl I run the risk of getting something totally alien from what I know...”  
  
Eric agreed, “Yeah, but then again you could get a girl who was like you. I think that’s why you get our sons so well because you were like them when you were a kid.” Alicia looked over at Eric surprised to see that he had remembered those first talks back when they were in high school. She had always been the girl that ran with boys when she was in elementary school. Sadly in middle school those same boys had gotten interested in girls with breasts, and Alicia hadn’t started to develop those until early in eighth grade. She turned off her own light laying down in bed as Eric said, “I think its going to be a totally different experience than being teenage parents.”  
Alicia agreed, “I do too.” Although a part of her wanted to laugh at the idea of Eric being anything other than an absent parent. “You really have to go back to New Mexico again?”  
  
“Its just for four days.” Alicia gave a small nod at that before he leaned over kissed her cheek then turned on his side to get some sleep. She lay there next to him letting her mind slowly drift around. She had waited till this week to tell Eric so that it would be exactly five weeks since they had slept together in September. Thankfully she had figured out that the reason why she missed her period six weeks ago had been because of a pregnancy not because of anything else. If she had realized it just a few weeks too late then she couldn’t possibly fool Eric into thinking that his son’s baby was in fact his baby.  
  
At about eleven fifteen in the evening Alicia slipped from the bed where Eric slept soundly. She had figured out through her investigations with the help of a private eye that he was currently seeing two men, one in his late teens and the other in his early twenties. Eric was a good looking man, not as good looking as his sons who had gotten more of their mom’s looks than his, but he was still damn good looking if you were into the type of guy he was. She studied him for a second. It was clear that a part of him did love her and the sons she had given him, but another part was conflicted because of his sexuality. She was pretty sure even if Eric’s dad died tomorrow he’d still be conflicted about all of it because he had spent a life repressed.  
  
That was something she had made sure her sons would never go through. She slipped from the bedroom going down the hall to Avery’s room. She stopped at Caleb’s door first to check on the fifth grader. He was asleep with his tablet on his bed in front of him the front screen for the game Among Us still glowing. She chuckled closing it down as she gently kissed the preteen boys cheek and tucked him back into his bed. He mumbled, his dark green eyes opening slightly as she tucked him in as he said in his half sleep, “Love you too Virginia...” She chuckled as she closed the door to his room again. The fact that those four kids had been named after states.. she agreed with Dillon it was a cruel thing their parents had done.  
  
She walked across the hall thoughts of the Releigh kids going out of her head even though her two sons were dating three of them. She knocked once on Avery’s door and he said softly, “Come in.” The boy was sitting at his desk on his laptop looking through things. As she closed the door to the bedroom Avery said, “W-what if the baby has like some kind of defect… or chromosomal… deficiency… or a third leg...”  
  
Alicia chuckled as she walked up behind him. She kissed the top of his head as he sat in the chair. With her hands going to the top of the laptop closing it down she said, “He or she is going to be perfect Avery. I already went through what you’re thinking about, the odds are very low of anything being wrong like that. It takes years of inbreeding for most genetic issues to take affect. The risks of this baby having a problem are about on par with the risk of you having been born with something. Incest isn’t really frowned upon because of genetic issues, its frowned upon because of societal ones, just like adults having sex with those that are underage. Its not really because you can’t consent to it, its because society has decided its bad if you do.”  
  
Avery turned around in his chair as Alicia sat down on his bed. The boy wore only a pair of boxer-briefs that were dark black with little yellow skulls all over them. Her eyes roamed over his still a little too skinny frame. In the past five months now roughly he had grown just an inch which put him right at four feet and eight inches. He still looked so much like a little boy, but those hints of him growing up were more present than they had been just four months ago. Though if you asked anyone his age they’d guess that he was still eleven not thirteen. He was gorgeous to her still honestly and would be for a few more years if not forever. “Is this what you wanted to talk about?”  
  
Avery shook his head, his eyes she noticed went to her legs, the shirt was long but not so long that when she sat down it didn’t ride up to show off almost all of her slender thighs. The growth that started in Avery’s underwear did not shock Alicia but it did excite her as it always did. “Not really I was just bored waiting for you so I started looking things up. I-I thought because my stuff was still clear that um I couldn’t make a baby...”  
  
Alicia smiled, “You’re not the only one sweetie. If I had even suspected that day or any of the ones before it that you could have I would have gone back on the pill or gotten something else to take care of the sperm before it had a chance to find an egg.”  
  
In his boxer-briefs Avery had reach full hard apex at his nearly four inches. He looked down at where her eyes went, “I-is it wrong that it umm it kind of excites me mom..”  
  
“What does?”  
  
“T-that you’re pregnant with my baby… I mean… its my baby and you’re my mom and I...” he flushed with excitement while between his legs his penis twitched straining in the cloth.  
  
Alicia reached over taking his hand as she pulled him from his desk chair. He stood before her as she sat on the bed her hands running down his skinny chest and stomach. There were no real muscles on Avery’s new teenage body. He had clearly inherited her very slender figure not his fathers wide broad one. Her hands went to his underwear the fingers of one hand sliding along the length of his erection within. She loved how he twitched as she rubbed him, then she said, “Its not wrong at all Avery, if anything the fact that your baby is growing in me excites me as much as it does you.”  
  
Her hands pulled at his boxer-briefs then freeing his erection which popped up when they went down to his knees. The nearly four inches stood proud pressing up towards his face. The head was covered by his foreskin still, as it twitched just slightly freed from the confines of his underwear. Her eyes roamed along the nearly four inches, down to the boys sack that hung below it. His balls weren’t all that big, and there were still only about four or so very small fine hairs that were almost impossible to see on the sack. Though whens he rubbed her fingers over it she could find them without fail.  
  
Alicia rested two of her fingers just below the head which was clearly defined even with the foreskin pulled over it. She drew the foreskin back revealing the entire glans it wasn’t much bigger than the rest of the penis even erect, but then again for the most part Avery still resembled a prepubescent boy so this wasn’t such a shock. He was a slow developer, his length, thickness, even the hair and better consistency in cum would all take a few more years to develop. During that time Alicia was going to enjoy him as much as she could. When her tongue swiped over the newly exposed head Avery breathed in, “M-om…”  
  
She smiled looking up at him as her other hand rested on his back pulling him closer to her. She ran her tongue along the entire exposed glans, sliding up over the little opening where she tasted just a hint of his pee from earlier before it all became the taste of cleaned skin as she sucked the head fully into her mouth. Avery groaned as she drew the nearly four inches of his barely teenage dick into her mouth. She sucked hard on him as she felt his hands on her head resting in her hair. She pulled back slipping off of him. “I want you inside of me Avery...”  
  
She stood up taking his hands guiding the under her long tee-shirt. The teenager pulled at his mom’s panties dragging them down her long slender legs as she stepped out of them. Then she pulled him back up from where he was bending down, guiding him over to the bed. Avery fell back onto it, letting his mom be in control which tonight Alicia was grateful for. She took hold of him guiding the boy up between her legs, his little dick sought exactly for what Alicia wanted as well. She felt him at her entrance, the very place that the boy hungered to be buried inside of again.  
  
As she pushed down on him her eyes met her sons. He lay there underneath her a satisfied sigh of desire escaping from the barely thirteen-year-olds lips as he pushed up to sink all of his penis fully inside. Alicia pulled at her tee-shirt dragging it up and off as she slowly began to ride her son’s penis. His hand rested on her waist, sliding over it, up the sides of her stomach, up to her small apple sized breasts. As he squeezed and played with them Alicia began to move faster on the teenage boys penis. She could feel it when all of the nearly four inches pushed up into her hitting her in just all the right spots. Her shaved pubic region pressed to his as she leaned down on top of him to kiss her boy tightly on the lips. Her entire body filled with the lustful, sinful desire to fuck her new teenage son. The need to feel him cumming inside of her.  
  
Alicia rested her hands on his chest as she began to ride him faster, their bodies weren’t all that different in size though Avery was still smaller than her despite how slender she was. His hands went back to her waist, sliding over her thighs as well at the sides as she began to ride him faster. The young teen said, “You feel so good mom… so….I’m going to…. Cum!”  
  
He started pushing up into her faster as Alicia let a small moan escape from her lips as she said, “Do it baby, cum inside of mommy...” She squeezed his skinny pole as it pounded back up into her tight pussy over these past few months she had been so grateful for those kegel exercises because now she knew how to use that part of her body to squeeze on her sons skinny penis. The boy groaned again as he pushed up into her. Alicia put her lips to his kissing him as hard as she could while the barely thirteen-year-old unloaded that one good spurt of mostly clear liquid he could manage up into her pussy. Her orgasm hit at the feeling of him emptying inside of her.  
  
As it passed she slipped off of Avery breathing heavily laying beside him on the boys bed. They were surrounded by the things that made it obvious she was in a boys room. From poster for video games, toys on shelves, the mess of his clothes by his hamper but not in it. She loved fucking Avery in his bedroom above all other rooms in the house. Something about taking her preteen and now teenage son in his own room, the very room that was slowly transitioning from a little kid to a young teens room just thrilled her.  
  
When his hand rested on her stomach Alicia slowly slipped it down just below the belly button, “its more like right around there right now...”  
  
Avery rested his head on her shoulder, “I wish I could let the world know it was mine...”  
  
Alicia stroked a hand through his hair as her other one rested on top of his own, “Its fine that just us and Georgia know…”  
  
“How did you...”  
  
Alicia interrupted him, “Please you tell that girl everything.”  
  
Avery stroked a little lower on her stomach, “Yeah, she’s as amazing as you are mom.” Alicia smiled she was finding the idea of letting her sons go to someone else wasn’t so bad, especially not when it was Georgia and Virginia. “What are you thinking about mom?”  
  
She chuckled, “That first moment after the day I found the three of you naked up in your bedroom...” She really was too, remembering how things had gone from attraction and desire to full on exploration was suddenly on her mind. It had been Avery, just like how now he was the one she was with the most back then he was the one that had opened those gates that now were impossible to close. Having sex with her sons and their best friend was impossible to stop now, but back then it had taken a push from Avery that Georgia had suggested he do to start her down this road of depravity…


	5. Chapter 5

*_* The Second Saturday of June *_*  
  
  
  
The sound of the shower going greeted Alicia as she woke up Saturday morning. Alicia slipped from the bed that she shard with Eric when he was home, which was rare these days. She knew where the man was spending his time, the reports had come in from her private investigator. The man had actually suggested that she use the information to get a divorce which Alicia had seen as a horrible idea. It wasn’t that she worried about the idea of having to go back to work, no she figured that by the time the boys were in high school she might consider going back to teaching. It was that she saw no real point in asking for a divorce. Also revealing to Eric why she wanted one actually might break the man.  
  
Alicia wore only an extra large tee-shirt that had come from Lego land along with a pair of small cotton pajama shorts. She had about ten of these tee-shirts from the summers where they had taken some kind of family trip. Most of them were from places that her boys had loved like Lego Land, or Universal Studios theme park, or Disney World, among others. With the shower still going she headed out of the bedroom then down the hall. If she went into the shower she might find that Eric was malleable to her desire for sex, but honestly at the moment Alicia’s mind was a wreck of confusion that she was still trying to work through.  
  
She walked down the hall past the two bedrooms of her sons stopping only for a moment before the door to Avery’s room. It wasn’t like she only desired him, but it was where her mind went to first. Then slowly it would slip over to Everette and Caleb. In the past five days since catching the three boys being naughty in front of a webcam for two girls her mind had been in turmoil. Her thoughts in the evenings when her two boys walked around in just their pajama pants or just their underwear after showers were anything but motherly.  
  
The mother part was still there, how could it not be, she had spent nearly thirteen years raising one of them and nearly eleven raising the other. In fact they were four weeks away from Caleb’s eleventh birthday today. These new feelings though were so hard to control, her desire for the boys and their skinny warm bodies were so new and confusing. Yet they were also so very arousing. The boys weren’t even aware of how easily they aroused her just by being boys. Yesterday they had gone to the pool again, just her and her two sons. Everette was currently at his dads for the weekend. Seeing Avery and Caleb both soaked from water, swimming, even sitting and eating lunch with her had almost been too much. The new urges to touch their bodies were not motherly ones, they were lustful and perhaps a little dangerous.  
  
It had been months since she had even bothered to masturbate in the bathtub, but in the past five days she had done it every night after the boys were asleep, and after Eric was in bed reading or trying to fall asleep. Caleb entered the fantasies, so did Everette at times, but most of the time her older son, the nearly seventh grader was the one her mind lusted after the most. She had only seen that perfect bit of flesh between his legs erect for a matter of moments, but her mind recalled it with crystal clarity as she lay there in the tub stroking her clit, pushing her fingers up into her tight pussy. Those kegel exercises along with her willowy profile really did help keep that part of her tight.  
  
Walking down the stairs Alicia tried to push the thoughts that were filling her mind away, they weren’t good thoughts. She shouldn’t want to fuck her own son, especially not since he was still a boy. Alicia tried to remind herself of that as she always felt kind of bad after she finished masturbating to the thoughts of his penis replacing her fingers. They were all three just boys, preteen boys that were only discovering themselves and what they wanted. She was an adult woman it was wrong for her to even consider it, especially since it was her sons.  
  
In the kitchen she distracted herself as best she could by starting on breakfast, her boys even their father deserved something to eat this morning. Alicia grabbed a pan as she started the stove and was laying bacon down on the pan when Avery stepped into the kitchen. The boys dark brown hair was a lot shorter than his brothers, but that didn’t stop it from going all over his head in different directions as he slept. There was a sight redness on one of his cheeks from how he had probably slept on it, and the boy was shirtless as usual. He wore pajama pants with Storm Trooper helmets on them and nothing else. Avery yawned once then sat down at one of the bar stools in the kitchen rubbing one of his eyes. He was beautiful, Alicia tried to fight her desire to run her hands over his naked upper torso. SHE gave in just slightly going around to hug him once, rub his chest and stomach then tickled one of his ribs before kissing his cheek, “Morning.” He felt as he always had, warm and soft, but with her new awoken desires touching him for Alicia had a deeper meaning now.  
As she moved back to dump scrambled eggs into a second pan Avery shifted on his seat as he said, “Morning mom.”  
  
Just then the younger brother appeared looking like he just woke as well. His dark black hair was a mop on his head going everywhere. The boy really did need a haircut as it was starting to get past his shoulders now, but he deflected every time she tried to get one done. He declared, “I smelled bacon.”  
  
Alicia came over to where he was standing, gently running a hand through the boys hair before kissing his nose and tickling his ribs like she had his brother. His skin was soft and warm, his giggles as inviting as his own brothers. “Indeed you do, we need to get you fed before your soccer game.” This summer Caleb had elected to play soccer over baseball, which didn’t surprise her as it was what Everette had wanted to do as well. Avery didn’t play competitive sports, but the boy was plenty active even so between playing outside with his friends daily and going for walks with his mom in the evenings on weekdays sometimes.  
  
Avery went over to get the plates while Caleb started getting silverware for all of them. Around the time the boys had set the table and she was dishing out scrambled eggs and bacon onto their plates Eric showed up dressed in a simple button up shirt and slacks. “Morning dad!” Caleb said with a lot of energy, while his older brother just gave a smile as Eric said good morning to all of them. Alicia put some eggs and bacon on his plate as well as he sat down at the table. He answered something on his phone, and she could almost see Avery’s struggle to not tell his dad that no phones were allowed at the table.  
  
As she sat down across from Eric looking at their two boys her eyes rested on Avery longer than anyone else. There was something going on there, since the past Saturday when she had caught the boys messing around with one another there had been something different about Avery. Actually it had been since that moment when he had kissed her lips. The biggest shame of that moment was that she hadn’t pulled away, in fact she had almost leaned in and returned her boys kiss. In the tub the past few days when she masturbated feeling more horny than she had in years her thoughts always went to that kiss first then to that moment when she had seen his penis hard.  
  
Caleb seeing his dad all dressed up said, “Are you coming to my game today dad?”  
  
Eric shook his head, “No can do sport I’ve got to catch a flight in about two hours, another issue out in New Mexico.” There was a moment of a look on Avery’s face as if the boy was repeating what his dad was saying in his head. Alicia had never noticed how much Avery disliked… no he didn’t dislike his father more like disapproved of how he acted. Avery knew what the man was going to say before he said it. Caleb still hoped that his dad would show up to his stuff, Avery knew what the answers were going to be before the man spoke.  
  
Caleb picked up a piece of bacon and said, “Oh, well maybe the next one.” Avery was the one who had gotten disappointed back in elementary school when his dad didn’t come to one of his plays or choir things. Caleb just shrugged it off and figured his dad would catch a game eventually when he had time. Again it was a simple personality difference between the two boys. She studied her oldest as he add some pepper to his eggs along with a bit of hot sauce, it was the one thing that Avery shared in common with his father he liked spicy foods. As the boy ate her mind drifted back to that moment of seeing his erection again. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen Avery with a boner before, she had regularly seen him without clothes after a bath up until about his seventh birthday. Like any boy he got erections, she had even made him get them when bathing him before he wanted to bathe himself. Not on purpose, and it was clear that he had grown some since the last time she remembered seeing it.  
  
Eric cleared her thoughts of Avery, “I was thinking, I know that we don’t get to do a summer trip this year because of all the places we usually go to being overbooked with people flocking back in record numbers. So I was thinking that next summer for Caleb’s twelfth birthday we should do an extended trip to Disney with a resort all inclusive hotel stay as well.”  
  
Caleb said, “That would be so awesome!”  
  
Avery actually got in on it too, “Yeah, is that like where they bring you your food and stuff?”  
  
Eric nodded, “They can, but you also get to eat at some of the best restaurants that they have to offer. What do you think babe?” There was a look on Avery’s face that she had never seen when Eric called her babe. For Alicia back when they had started dating it had been so amazing to be called that by Eric. Now she knew that he just used a term that he was comfortable with like how he never asked for sex waiting for her to come for it. He wasn’t interested in sex with a woman, and he was probably grateful that Alicia wasn't’ the type that regularly ask for sex. Though the reason she didn’t ask was because she knew he had no desire to have sex with her.  
  
“I think it sounds wonderful, really.” She got up with her finished plate going around the table to gently kissed Eric on the cheek as she said, “The kids need something like that after these last two years of strangeness. I know that we could both use it as well.” She took Eric’s plate with her own as she started rinsing them in the sink she said, “Caleb if you’re done eating bring me your plate and go get your soccer stuff on.”  
  
Caleb brought her his plate as she took it she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead then patted his bottom to send him on his way up the stairs with a giggle. The boy did have a nice bottom and she could hardly believe she was thinking that. A week go she’d never have looked at either of her boys so lustfully. Now along with the thoughts of being a mom to them other thoughts were beginning to invade. Things that she had never considered about herself beginning to emerge. Maybe there was another reason why she had stayed with Eric all of these years besides protecting his secrets. Maybe there was a reason why she loved her boys so much beyond just normal motherly feelings, and always had just never realized it until now.  
  
Eric standing said, “Well good, I’d better get to the airport.” He hugged her again, a simple kiss on the lips then he sort of ruffled Avery’s hair as he said, “Be good for your mom huh champ?”  
  
Avery rolled his eyes at being called champ, but only Alicia saw it as Eric walked from the kitchen. When the front door opened a moment later she saw that Avery was basically picking at the last bit of egg on his plate not eating it. “If you’re done you need to go get dressed so we can go.”  
  
Avery ate the last bite before bringing her the plate as he handed it to her he said, “He probably won’t even make it to the trip.”  
Alicia sighed once, resting her hand on Avery’s shoulder, “Your father may not be a very perceptive man, but I am a very perceptive mother. You’ve been super annoyed with him a lot lately what’s going on?”  
  
Avery shrugged, “Nothing mom.” His eyes, so much like her own though a little larger, met hers. As they did his cheeks also got just a slight amount of redness on them. What kind of thoughts were going on in her son’s head lately? The boy had been so strange these past few weeks and it wasn’t only because of the girls they had met.  
  
“Avery...”  
  
He sighed, “It just something… I noticed.”  
  
Alicia looked at the clock on the microwave then resting her hands on his shoulders led him over to the kitchen table where they sat down. Keeping eye contact with him she said, “What did you notice?’  
  
His eyes met hers for a moment then he looked down at his own hands. As he did Alicia caught a shifting that she had seen the boy do before that she knew really well, he was trying to hide a growing erection. What exactly was going on in her son’s head? “He doesn’t treat you how you should be treated… how I- uh no a… well... someone should treat you.”  
  
Alicia’s eyes for a brief second went to the more defined bulge that she knew was the sign of something happening that Avery was clearly trying to hide, as he moved to cross his legs over one another. “Your dad cares about all of us Avery, he does right by our family even if he’s not… the most affectionate man in the world.” She reached out and touched his cheek gently, “Plus I have two men in my life who give me all the affection I could ever need.” Then she kissed his cheek once before standing up, “Go get dressed huh?” Avery stood up and almost bolted out of the kitchen as she said that. Alicia stood there for a moment longer before following him.  
  
He had almost said how he would treat her. How he would treat her… Alicia breathed in deeply then let it out as she started up the stairs to get dressed. Why were there no really easy answers, the boy had gotten an erection while talking about how she should be treated. Then it had gotten even more pronounced when she touched his cheek. Was she not the only one having desires for something forbidden? It didn’t matter if he was, she was the mother she’d keep it nipped as it had to be, he was her boy, not her lover. Even if he was the most beautiful twelve-year-old in the world.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Avery in just his boxer-briefs upstairs quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and a tee-shirt, his penis was still erect moments after his talk with his mom. It took time for it to go down if he couldn’t give it attention. Since Saturday just his mom’s touch would make it pop up now and it was damn troubling. Before he’d have to have thoughts of her while in bed already looking at a picture or stroking his penis. Since his mom had caught him giving Everette a blowjob, then he had given her that simple kiss wanting more but not getting it things had been different. It was his mom his mind would tell him, but then the part of his mind that was attracted to her would make his penis start rising at the thought of touching her again, of kissing her.  
  
Georgia said he had an Oedipus Complex, that he sexually desired his mom and was angry at his father. Why because his mom was amazing and his father treated her like she wasn’t, so that part of Avery that loved his mom so deeply wanted to be for her what his father wasn’t. That was according to a search with google and Avery was pretty sure that was somehow right but also it was more than that. Like Everette he wanted to have sex with his mom, he wanted to let her teach him and love him. He had a feeling that his dad never gave his mom sex, and a part of him told him that she wanted sex with him too. Georgia last night had told him that his mom would be the best teacher, and she didn’t mind sharing him with anyone.  
  
Of course she was currently hundreds of miles away from him and when her family came back home they’d still live on the other side of the city. Peyton was coming back with them for that month as well before she went back to Florida with her family. Even so Georgia’s family lived in the same city in Texas as him, but not on the same side of the city so he didn’t know how often they’d see each other. It was kind of strange that they had met over a zoom call, though to be fair Everette’s bio had said he lived in Texas just like Georgia’s. It had been her account not Peyton’s that the first response had come from.  
  
Avery pulled on a tee-shirt as his phone dinged with a message from the very girl he had just been thinking about. It was a photo of her and Peyton in the line for Space Mountain at Disney World. Avery sent back: _That’s my favorite!_  
  
Georgia typed: _I know dummy you told me that already! How’s it going with your dad being home?_  
  
Avery: _He left already, he’s not good to my mom. I don’t even think my mom cares that he treats her so bad._  
  
Georgia: _I’m sure she does, your mom’s really good looking Avery she’s probably got other reasons why she doesn’t leave your dad other than her looks._  
  
Avery: _I want to kiss her again so much! I’m Sorry!_  
  
Georgia: _Sorry? I’d kiss your mom too!_  
  
Avery’s penis that had managed to go soft again popped up to full erect status once more with his thoughts sending him every which way typed: _Thanks for that now I’ve got that image in my head!_  
Georgia: _Boys. you’re so easy! Oh I found this today!_ She sent a photo of baby Yoda wearing a safari hat and outfit. _I’m shipping it to you for your collection._  
  
Avery smiled in the past few weeks since that first encounter with Georgia and her cousin things with her had not stopped. He had thought that it was like those other times that Everette had told him about when he had gone on a zoom call by himself at his own house. Those girls never contacted him again, but Georgia and Peyton kept right on talking with them. Avery really liked Georgia, a part of him was already thinking about what it’d be like to be with her all the time. Which was silly because he was nearly thirteen and she was just barely twelve so they hadn’t even lived all that long yet. Like with most young love one of them would probably get bored before long. If not though, well Avery was a simple boy. His mom, and a really serious girlfriend were enough to keep him happy forever. He typed back: _Thanks. What do I do about my mom?_  
  
It wasn’t till he was in the car with his mom and brother that Georgia texted back: _Just kiss her and tell her what you want. If she didn’t freak out because you were naked with Everette and Caleb then she won’t freak out about that either. You said she didn’t tell you it was wrong when you kissed her last week, maybe your mom is feeling the same thing you are! You won’t know until you try! Gotta go its our turn!_ A moment later she sent a picture of her getting onto the dark ride.  
  
Dressed in a tee-shirt and shorts Avery headed back downstairs. His brother was already changed into his soccer clothes slipping on his shoes as Avery grabbed his own. His little brother wore a dark black and white soccer outfit, the shirt was a little too big on him, with a pretty big V where the neck went in which should off part of his shoulders. Was it wrong that seeing one of Caleb’s shoulders sort of excited him? He wasn’t sure after spending two weeks talking with Georgia if any sexual desire he had was wrong. She was hellbent on making him explore any random thought he had it seemed, she was… well… Georgia.  
  
Tying his sneakers he remembered how he had asked her how many boys she and Peyton had done the zoom call thing with. Georgia had told him truthfully that it had been about four or five, but he and Everette were the first ones who actually played along with them. The other four group of boys had all disconnected after she and Peyton had shown off their bodies, they hadn’t been willing to play with each other’s penises even when the girls said they would touch each other too. The fifth she was certain had been a fake of some kind that they had disconnected with when the other person said their microphone was broken.  
  
So they had stayed in contact with him and Everette because they had actually responded to them and kept playing the games. Then of course he and Georgia had stared texting one another, doing their own private video calls, and even sharing Snaps and other things with each other. Georgia had just turned twelve so she was about a year younger than Avery, and only in the sixth grade, but that was fine she was beautiful he thought. She was also helping him figure out things regarding what he liked. He knew he liked girls, he liked seeing girls touching each other as well. He liked the idea of being with his own mom, with Georgia’s help he wasn’t as ashamed about it as he had been either.  
  
Avery also knew though that he liked the idea of being with boys his own age too, as he really liked sucking on Everette’s penis and having Everette suck on his too. Also seeing Caleb’s though the ten-year-old was still too shy to actually let it get sucked on camera, though he had flashed it to both Peyton and Georgia more than once. Even one time Georgia’s older sister Virginia had walked into the room and seen all three of their boners as Georgia had not hid the computer screen fast enough. Georgia had told him that Virginia thought Caleb was cute. Though Avery wasn’t sure what that meant as the girl was sixteen. Maybe like in a little brother way?  
  
His mom appeared dressed in a blouse and a pair of faded jeans. She smiled as she said, “Ready boys?” They all got into the SUV the drive over to the park where Caleb played soccer wasn’t a long one but during the drive Avery exchanged a few texts with Georgia while she was getting in line for her next ride. Georgia sent a text: _Hey send me a video of Caleb in his soccer uni!_ Avery shrugged starting up his video on his phone as he started to turn towards the back of the SUV where Caleb was sitting his mom said, “What are you doing?”  
  
“Georgia just wanted Caleb to say hi!” He turned the phone back to where his brother was as he said, “Say hi Caleb!” The boy just waved his hand once before looking back down at his Switch where he was playing his game. Avery sent the eight second video to Georgia not even sure why she wanted it as he twisted back around in his seat. Caleb wasn’t uninterested in sex, he just wasn’t getting anything out of Avery’s interactions with Georgia so he didn’t really care that his older boyfriend had a girlfriend. Georgia sent back: _Awesome, Virginia really wants to have sex with him_.  
  
Avery typed: _You’re sixteen year old sister? He’s ten!_ Georgia sent back the shrug emoji and Avery had to admit she had a slight point with what he knew it was trying to convey. He did after all want to have sex with the woman that had given birth to him. Like that wasn’t confusing enough, wanting to sleep with your own mom wasn’t his only problem. He still wanted to do things with his best friend, brother, and Georgia too. One errant zoom call that his horny best friend made seemed to be changing Avery’s life forever.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
  
  
Alicia watched as Caleb ran across the field attempting to take the ball from another boy who was the same age as him but bigger. He didn’t get intimidated like Avery would have by the size difference. In fact Caleb seemed to thrive on the fact that he was smaller than some of the other boys out on the field. He swooped in when the taller boy didn’t expect it kicking the ball away from him out towards Everette who was on his team. Alicia had to admit that before today she had come here watching and cheering her son on, but hadn’t ever had any errant thoughts. Today though watching these two teams filled with boys between the ages of ten and eleven all racing around one another was making her blood pump in a new and unexpected way.  
  
Ty one of the other boys on Caleb’s team was taller than Avery, but the eleven-year-old like Avery was a string bean shape. His hair was more of a dirty blonde compared to her sons darker almost black. When he passed the ball to Caleb the two of them were right in front of her where she sat on the bleachers, taking in the slightly older boys legs then his skinny figure her mind wondered if like her sons he ever got erections and what they might look like. Was she really this sex starved that she was thinking about what it would be like to line each of her son’s soccer team boys up in a row and give each one of them a blowjob? Or was it something else that was going on?  
  
Alicia sighed feeling frustrated by the entire thing, it was like this part of her that she had ignored for so long was awakening. She had dated Eric because he had asked her out, she hadn’t really been all that interested in him. Yet he had been a star on the high school football team, and all the girls in her class when they learned that she was tutoring him had said how dreamy he was. So Alicia had figured that she was supposed to think the same thing. After all he was tall, athletic, with broad shoulders with a pretty but also deep voice. So she had said yes, and she had said yes to sex, which had led to Avery.  
  
Her eyes drifted over to her oldest for a moment. He was still on his phone sitting next to her, a part of her wanted so badly to pry into what he was texting with this girl named Georgia. She wanted to see if they were texting dirty things to one another, but she wasn’t going to pry. Avery was a good kid, a smart kid too, he knew where his limits were. It was very clear to her that he really liked this girl. Yet she wanted to know what they talked about. Maybe because she was jealous that Georgia got to say naughty things with her boy. Or that eventually when Georgia was back here in the same city as him they might be able to actually do naughty things with each other.  
  
Alicia turned her attention back to her youngest boys game trying to push back the thoughts that she was having. As Caleb ran by one of the two girls on his team Erin took the ball from him kicking it down towards the goal. All Alicia could think about as she watched the girl move with Caleb still close by her was that it was clear that the eleven-year-old girl should probably have some kind of sports bra, as the soccer shirt she wore did a poor job of hiding the fact that she had started developing breasts. When she kicked the ball into the goal she cheered as did Caleb. Then she hugged him pressing the shorter boy right to one of those lemon sized mounds. Alicia shook her head looking away from the scene, suddenly thoughts of seeing that girl naked with her boy filled her head.  
  
This wasn’t right, these were not healthy thoughts that a mother should be having. She shouldn’t want to see her sons having sex with either a girl or a boy. Anymore than she should want to see Everette naked and suck on his penis like her son had been doing. The red headed boy stood next to Caleb with the game over, his spikes of red hair covered in sweat, his skinny arms glistening with it and his face red from it. Dear god, did she want to lick his cheek and taste that salty goodness. Then next to him her younger boy, his hair clearly showing signs on the edges around his ears, on top of his head where he was sweating too. Caleb was drinking from one of the water bottles that the coach had given all of the kids. He was so stunningly beautiful, her youngest son, though he did need a haircut.  
  
After the coach dismissed the team Caleb and Everette came running over to where she was sitting with Avery and Everette’s mom Chelsea. That was where Everette got his red hair, and his freckles. The rest of him, the way that his face looked his hazel eyes, and his slender figure all came from his dad. His mom was a little plump redheaded woman, she had been plump even before Everette, but she wasn’t huge, just fully figured as they would say. Chelsea called herself plump, and said she wished she was more slender like Alicia. The thing was though that Alicia felt she was slightly too slender and wished she had more of a figure.  
  
Chelsea hugging her son said, “I definitely think a shower is in your future little man.” Alicia looking at Everette up close let the errant thought of a shower with him pass in her mind. As she studied Caleb she did agree though the boys would need showers. The feeling of eyes on her made her look back at Everette for some reason. The nearly sixth grade boy flushed just for a second, his cheeks had lost some of their redness from sweating, but it returned for a moment. The thought that Everette might find her attractive passed into her head for a moment. Since she didn’t imagine her boys would ever be interested in their own mom could she maybe seduce their best friend?  
  
Alicia breathed in deeply pushing away the thought. She couldn’t do that, it would be wrong to seduce a preteen boy even if he wanted it. One day he’d look back on it not fondly right? Or was that society’s hangups about underage kids having sex with adults? He was clearly interested in girls, his eyes went to Erin the one girl on the team that had breasts more than once as she was standing right by them. Alicia filing that away said, “Okay back to the house boys, we’ll see you on Monday Everette right?”  
  
Everette agreed with a nod before he started walking with his mom to their car, “First thing when you get to your dads Ever, shower! Don’t give me...” Their voices faded away as they headed for their car. Alicia walked with her boys over to the SUV all three of them getting in. The drive back to their house wasn’t a long one, but it was a quiet one. Caleb played a game on his Switch, but the ten-year-old looked exhausted like he always did after a game. He worked hard out there, giving it his all. His older brother did the same in Choir and he wanted to do theater in the fall this year as well. She had gotten the best of both worlds, one creative boy and one very active one.  
  
At the house as they unbuckled she said, “Caleb shower first before any games.” He nodded running up to the house as Alicia sighed, a part of her wanted to just wrap him in a hug, smell him, then undress him and pleasure him. There was definitely something wrong with her, either she was super horny or she was into little boys around the ages of ten and thirteen or so. Thinking about Erin’s breasts again she amended that, maybe girls too a little bit.  
  
As she followed Caleb into the house Avery walked just a little behind her though his phone wasn’t out. The thought that her older son might be looking at her ass sent a shiver of excitement up Alicia’s spine. There was no way that Avery was having such thoughts. That kiss a week ago had just been the boy showing her that he really did love her. Caleb was on the front foyer floor as she stepped in, undoing his shoes. The boys soccer shorts had pushed up his legs with him sitting like this meaning that she could see all the way up them his boxer-briefs which were a deep red. He had wanted boxer-briefs because his brother had them.  
  
Caleb with his shoes off stood up then ran over to her hugging her. Alicia pulled him into the hug leaning down once to smell the boys hair and kiss the top of his head before twisting him around towards the stairs, “Shower!” Caleb giggled when she pinched his side sending him on his way. Her entire mind was a minefield of desire now. Smelling him had been a mistake, he had smelled of sweaty little Caleb. The feeling of desire was growing like a monster inside of her as she watched her youngest run up the stairs. She looked over at Avery, “Texting with Georgia still?”  
  
Avery shook his head, “No. She’s doing lunch with the Disney characters see,” He showed her a picture, her first real time seeing what Georgia looked like. The girl was in a picture with Winnie the Pooh. Alicia had a feeling that she was seeing exactly the type of girl that attracted her son. Height was hard to judge in the photo, but she guessed the girl was probably a couple of inches taller than Avery, she was skinny as well. In a way she actually reminded Alicia of herself the summer before her sixth grade year.  
  
Georgia wore a dark red tee-shirt with a lot of different types of sports balls on it and the words Always Playing. The shirt was tight enough that you could tell that she was wearing some kind of tight top underneath it like a sports bra but it probably wasn’t needed. She had curly brown hair that went down over her small shoulders. Her eyes were a light almost puppy dog brown color and the small smile on her face showed that she had braces on both her upper and lower teeth.  
  
Alicia handing him back the phone said, “She’s very pretty.”  
  
Avery agreed, “Yeah she’s as pretty as you are mom.” His eyes met hers and Alicia felt her heart beat increase just slightly. “Dad doesn’t think you’re pretty but I do.”  
  
Alicia smiled gently trying to remind herself that her son was growing up and seeing things in a new way. “Your dad does think that I am pretty Avery otherwise he wouldn’t have married me.”  
  
Avery seemed to debate something, he stepped closer to her, with their height difference the top of his head was about even with her shoulders, in another two or so years he’d overtake her slight five and a half foot frame. The boy was going to be tall and slender but probably wouldn’t reach six feet. He looked up at her as he moved in closer, then he stepped so that he was right in front of her while maintaining eye contact. Alicia tried not to stare at her son’s beautiful face, but she felt herself getting lost in him. “What’s going on here Avery?”  
  
His dark green eyes sparked as her nearly thirteen-year-old son put his hands on her shoulders. Then he leaned up as best as he could to press his lips to hers. In a heartbeat Alicia felt those soft full slightly smaller lips press to her own, his hands squeezing on her shoulders pulling her face down to his as he went off of his toes back down to flat feet. The boy had no idea how to actually kiss, his lips just kept pressing to hers as his hands held onto her shoulders. She could feel his breath rushing out of his nose, as he pulled back then and said, “I’d treat you better than dad does.”  
Alicia reached out stroking his cheek gently. His dark green eyes looked at hers, they were so similar to one another. She could tell just based on the flush of his cheeks, and the way that his lips were lightly parted that Avery’s heart was probably pumping like crazy with excitement. The feeling of his lips pressed to her own still filled Alicia’s mind, the desire part of it screamed at her about how much she wanted this, how it was okay since he wanted it too. Another part, her more rational brain said that he was her son, her twelve-year-old son! He was a kid who had no idea what he was doing.  
  
“Avery… you’re...”  
  
Avery’s eyes stayed on hers as he talked over her, “You like me too, you didn’t stop the first kiss or this one...”  
  
Alicia wanted to just give into the whirlwind of feelings, to take her oldest boy up the stairs then into her bedroom and show him exactly what she felt for him. For days now she had thought about what it would be like to teach him all of this. To show him how to make love to a woman. To be the first woman that he entered. To take her sons virginity and show him how much she loved him. That she was more than just his mom. Alicia felt shivers of excitement slip through her body. “I-I’m your mom Avery, it wouldn’t be right… and you have a girlfriend too.”  
  
Avery shrugged, “I can have two girlfriends… y-you’re more than a mom to me...” Alicia’s heart thumped as he said that. “I-I want to take care of you better than dad does.”  
  
Alicia stroked his cheek again then gently kissed his forehead, “Sweetie you already do a great job taking care of me.”  
  
Avery said, “Ever since last Saturday you’ve been looking at me differently.”  
  
She nodded standing back up fully, “Of course I have Avery, its clear to me now that you’re growing up. So I’m seeing my little boy slip away as he becomes a young man.”  
  
“I want to be your young man...”  
  
Alicia chuckled, “You already are sweetie.”  
  
Avery took her hand that touched his cheek then as he started to move it towards his crotch a part of Alicia wanted to pull it out of his hand, but the woman felt herself control waning as he rested her hand right where the boy had clearly swollen. “In bed...”  
  
Alicia moved her hand away as she cleared her throat, “Avery I don’t think you know what you’re talking about.” Her voice sounded shaky, her entire body was burning with the desire to reach out and touch what she had felt for a few seconds.  
  
Avery disagreed, “I know what I want mom. I...” he looked down his cheeks flushed, “I masturbate to you more than anyone one else.” He looked back up at her, “at least until I met Georgia. Now its about the same for both of you… I… I was ashamed of it too thought it was wrong till Georgia told me that it wasn’t. You want me too don’t you mom?” There was an almost desperate plea of desire in his voice. She had never seen Avery beg for something ever in his life. The boy had always been a little easy going, not demanding, not pushy, but right now he was so filled with lustful desire for her that he was letting it all out. Clearly these feelings that he was having had been building for a long time.  
  
“Is this why you are always so angry at your dad now?”  
  
Avery gave a small curt nod, “He doesn’t treat you how I’d treat you…”  
  
Alicia softly said, “Sweetie I’m a lot older than you, and your mom. I think...” Avery moved in closer again suddenly hugging her with his head on her shoulder his arms around her holding her tightly. Alicia stopped speaking unable to finish her thought as she wrapped her arms around him too holding the twelve-year-old tightly.  
  
She thought he was going to cry or be emotional in this moment instead he just said, “I don’t know how to do the stuff, but I want to learn how to do it so that I can treat you how you should be treated.”  
  
Alicia rested a hand on the back of his head softly running it through his hair, “Avery… this is… I’m not sure its a good idea. I am your mom…”  
  
Avery pulled back just slightly to look up at her, “One date, just you and me then you decide.”  
  
Who was this confident, slightly pushy young man in her arms. Alicia found herself agreeing to it though, “Okay Avery, one date.” She would make sure that it was a fun date, but that nothing happened beyond just the two of them doing a mom/son date together…  
  
“Tonight? Caleb already agreed he’d go stay over at Everette’s dad’s if you’re okay with it?”  
  
Alicia ran a hand through his hair once more, “okay, tonight we’ll drop Caleb off then go out on our mom and son date. It’s been awhile since we did one of those huh?” Avery agreed with a nod. Before Eric had started disappearing for days at a time with ‘job’ related things once a month Alicia used to take each of the boys out on a separate mom and son time, that was how she was going to view this date tonight. In reality this date was going to change not just her relationship with Avery forever, but their lives forever too…  
  
  
  
  
  
*_* Present Day Fall 2021: 16 Weeks pregnant *_*  
  
  
  
Alicia rested a hand on her expanding stomach, she could feel the little baby as it moved just slightly, so far none of the boys or Georgia had been able to feel the baby moving, just Alicia as it fluttered within her belly. It was nearing Christmas now and the boys were out of school for the next two weeks. Eric was once more out of town but he had been home the day before, giving Alicia a lot to think about before he left for ‘work’. Mainly Everette had been staying over with the boys again since the Releigh family was in Florida for the holiday. The kids grandmother didn’t like to travel and the family liked to get together for the holidays as much as possible. In the past few months Alicia had grown to think of Georgia, Dakota, and Virginia as her own children in a lot of ways.  
  
She was no longer shocked by how much Virginia loved Caleb, it was clear that the teenage girl only had the boys best interest at heart. She let him be a boy, and best of all she clearly was going to want him when he was an adult as well. She had already told Alicia that her plan was to make an army of Caleb’s. Which Alicia had found funny and charming. The girl clearly wanted to be a mom and well Caleb was going to have a strange life anyway, might as well as let him enjoy it. The boy was going to figure out his own path eventually. She just knew that every road on that path led to him married to a girl five years older than him.  
  
Now though sitting at the breakfast table after Eric had left to catch an airplane Alicia studied the redheaded boy across the table from her. Caleb and Avery were both still sleeping as it was six in the morning on a Monday and there was no school. Yet nearly twelve-year-old Everette had been up for breakfast saying that he couldn’t sleep. A few months ago Alicia wouldn’t have noticed things, but now that she knew who Everette was primarily dating she was starting to see things differently. She could imagine how difficult it must be to think you like one thing then when you start exploring learning that you like something else than expected.  
  
“How are you feeling Everette? Missing the Vickers?” That was Peyton and Lucian’s last name. They lived in Florida with their parents and grandmother, only came out to Texas once a year in the summer to visit with the Releigh family.  
  
Everette shrugged slightly, “Yeah, um… Mrs. Standhope c-can you help me?”  
  
Alicia moved to sit in the chair next to his as she reached out resting her hand on the boys shoulder. She could tell that he was bothered by his feelings. She had known Everette since he was five years old, the boy had been Avery’s third shadow right behind the boys own and his little brother. The three had gone through scrapes together, sleepovers, fights with one another, even had sex with each other. Of course they had all had sex with her as well more than once, and she knew that Everette wasn’t gay, but he was struggling with how bisexual he was. “You can tell me anything Everette and I’ll try and help you through it.”  
  
Everette was quiet for a moment then he said, “I wish I was like Avery and could just be whatever I am...”  
  
Alicia reached out and stroked the boys cheek, “For some people its a struggle to figure out what they want. I know that your parents don’t make it easy for you either. That neither of them are very open about the whole discussions surrounding sex. Being bisexual doesn’t make you bad, even liking boys more than girls doesn’t make you bad or wrong….”  
  
Everette gave a small nod then said, “B-but what about liking Mr. Standhope? I mean he treats you… I mean he’s not…” He went silent not sure how to continue.  
  
Alicia nodded, “You know Avery and I have had this very discussion before. Eric is the way that he is sweetie. He does love me, just not in the way that Avery or even you do. I’ve never discussed it before with Avery, though one day soon I fear I probably will have to… Eric’s not physically attracted to me, he never really has been. I got pregnant and we took care of it together. It was the perfect cover for Eric. I guess it was also what prevented me from finding out about my own desires until my boys were within the right age range to start exploring with one another...”  
  
Everette as she finished speaking said, “Mr. Standhope is… bisexual?”  
  
Alicia chuckled, “No sweetie, he’s gay, homosexual. Through and through, the man doesn’t like women at all. There’s a part of you that can tell that he is, and there’s nothing wrong with you getting a crush on the man, he’s very handsome. I only see a little of him in Avery and Caleb, but the parts that they got were the right parts to make them even more handsome than their father and my brother both.” She squeezed his arm, “And you’re very handsome too Everette, there are a lot of boys and girls of various ages that find freckles on boys very desirable.”  
  
Everette flushed then as he said, “I-I know… s-sometimes when I do things with Avery I imagine its his dad...”  
  
Alicia smiled, “That’s not too strange, do you think you like older boys? How old is Lucian?”  
  
“He’s fifteen… a lot bigger than Avery….” He looked away from her getting shy about his relationship with Lucian. Alicia only knew that the boys got along really well and were sort of both dating Lucian’s younger sister Peyton who was roughly a year older than Everette. “Anyway thanks for the talk Mrs. Standhope.”  
Alicia stood up kissing the boys cheek as she grabbed the empty plates, “Any time sweetie you know that I think of you as my third son. I love you Everette.”  
  
As she put the plates in the sink she rested her hand on her stomach where the baby was moving again and Everette coming over with the glasses said, “Can I feel?” Alicia took his hand guiding it to her stomach right where the baby was moving. When it fluttered again within her stomach Everette said, “Wow!” Apparently it had moved enough to make the boy feel it this morning. Alicia saw the unintended consequence as well as in the boys pajama pants his penis had started to harden. “S-so how did you um get pregnant again if Mr. Standhope doesn’t like girls?”  
  
Alicia rested her hand on top of Everette’s, “Mr. Standhope’s not the father sweetie…”  
  
Everette’s eyes met hers then he looked back down at the small growth in her tee-shirt, “A-Avery is?” Everette had only started ejaculating a few weeks ago so he knew it wasn’t his, and his spend wasn’t even all that great not that Avery’s had been when he had made his little brother or sister. It still wasn’t all that powerful, just one really good spurt was all the boy could produce. Yet it had been enough to knock his own mom up.  
  
Alicia gave a small nod, “Yes he is, but I would like it if you kept that to yourself?”  
  
Everette agreed, “Yeah I won’t tell anyone. D-does Avery know?” She gave a nod, “t-that explains why he’s… so… um… obsessed?”  
  
Alicia laughed, “Yes he is, but I think that Avery has a little bit of a pregnancy fetish… what about you… hmm?” She stroked the boys erection through his pajama pants, “Would you be down to have sex with your friends pregnant mom?” Alicia was feeling horny now, had been since the moment she had seen Everette’s little pole start to grow between his legs. THE boy was easily as big as Avery and a little thicker as well. Everette gave a small nod his hand still stroking her stomach through the tee-shirt she wore. Alicia leaned over to kiss his lips, the taste of syrup and waffles still in his mouth as she guided the hand on her stomach up to one of her small breasts.  
  
When his hand circled around the breast squeezing on it through the shirt Alicia slipped her own hand into the boys pajama pants finding his stiff penis immediately. It was pressing upwards as her hand circled around the length stroking him. She could hear Everette’s small groan as she stroked him while his hand squeezed on one of her breasts. Their kiss began to heat up as Alicia led him from the kitchen counter to one of the kitchen chairs. She pushed the eleven-year-old boy down onto the chair her hands pulling the small black gym shorts she wore down to her ankles as she said, “Pull it out sweetie...”  
  
Everette pulled his pajamas down his penis popping out standing up straight between his legs. The uncut little pole twitched as Alicia moved to sit on Everette’s lap facing out from the boy. She put her hand on his erection guiding it up into her as she pushed down on him her bottom resting against his pubic region and stomach as she started to ride the boy. His hands were on her legs then sliding up to her waist as Alicia began to ride up and down on the boy. She rested her hands on the kitchen table to give herself more purchase as she started to pound on the boys stiff four inches. Everette groaned very time that she pushed back down to take all four inches of him up into her pussy. The boy was pushing up to greet her his hands tightly holding onto her waist as Alicia felt her own orgasm growing.  
  
The feeling of someone watching them made her turn to see Avery standing in the kitchen just taking in the scene. The boy wore only a pair of boxer-briefs his little penis straining in them at the sight of his best-friend fucking his mom in the kitchen. Alicia smiled and said, “c-come here Avery.” Her oldest moved as she sat up on Everette stopping the boys movement for a moment though he was so close. “Up here.” Avery climbed up onto the kitchen table not questioning as Alicia put her hands back on the table on either side of the boys legs. As she started to move on top of Everette again she said, “T-take it out sweetie..” Avery pulled his boxer-briefs down in one swift motion as Alicia leaned over to push her mouth down on the boys nearly four inches taking all of it into her mouth in one quick swallow.  
  
She could feel Avery’s hands on her head, and Everette’s on her waist as the boy sitting on the chair began to thrust up into her with more force. “Oh-OH Mrs. Standhope I….. OHHHH!!” The preteen boy came with that final driving plunge up into her pussy while she sucked harder on his best friends penis. Avery’s hands on her head held her tightly as he heard his friend cumming the thirteen-year-old pushed up into his mom’s mouth actually pressing his pubic bone to her lips as she could feel his small balls on her chin when his penis exploded sending that one load of hot boy seed into her mouth. Alicia slowly slipped her mouth off of the boy as she also slipped off of Everette feeling weak in her knees.  
  
Everette lay back on the chair his erection actually started to soften as Avery slipped off of the table and pulled his boxer-briefs back on. The new teenager who was going to be a father before he turned fourteen started for the fridge. When he saw that she started to stand up he said, “Don’t get up mom I’ve got my own breakfast.” Alicia watched as he put waffles in the toaster and started getting out the butter and syrup along with some of the left over bacon that he warmed up. Alicia smiled, marveling at how her little boy was growing up. By the time he sat down to eat Everette had put his pajama pants back on and Alicia was back at the sink finishing the dishes. In about another hour the boys needed to be at soccer, so after the dishes were done she went to wake Caleb. Maybe this afternoon she could take all three again...


	6. Chapter 6

VI.  
*_* Avery and Alicia’s First Date that Saturday Night *_*

  
Avery sat in the passenger seat nervous as his mom came back to the car after dropping Caleb off to stay the night with Everette. He knew that his mom didn’t see this as a date like how he was trying to make it be. He had done things that Avery before meeting Georgia would probably never have ever done. He wanted to treat is mom right, to make her feel loved, cared for, and all of that other stuff because she was the best mom in the world. Georgia said that it was okay he had these feelings for both her and his mom, she could share she did after all do things with her cousin and little brother still. Avery tried not to think about that dynamic, Georgia and Dakota. The ten year old was equally as pretty as his twelve-year-old sister.

As his mom started to pull out of the apartment complex she said, “So I bet I know what restaurant you want go to for dinner huh?”

Avery said, “I want to go somewhere you want to go, not my favorite place, but yours.”

For a moment she studied him then said, “Okay Ray’s Italian Kitchen it is.” Avery smiled at that, if his mom had tried to say Saltgrass anyway he would have said they should go to Ray’s, he knew it was his mom’s favorite place. They had to get on the interstate as they did she said, “So how far have you and Everette gone.”

Avery felt his cheeks flush then he said, “Mom…”

“You want to go on a date with me right? Well I want to know what my son is doing.”

Avery sighed then said, “We haven’t done anything… other than what you saw. We were only doing it because Georgia and Peyton dared us to.”

Alicia looked over at him for a moment then she said, “So you do what they tell you?”

Avery felt uncomfortable admitting the truth to his mom about all of this, but he had a feeling that talking about it with her openly was the right way to go, “No, its not like that. I think I like both boys and girls.”

His mom turned to look at him for a moment then she went back to looking at the road ahead of her, “Well you’re almost thirteen Avery, you’re just starting to learn about your sexuality so I think that you’ve got a few years to figure out what you like.”

Avery shook his head, “I’m pretty sure I know what I like mom. You’re first on the list then Georgia… then Dakota. I like Everette and Caleb too, but not in the same way.” As she pulled into the parking lot for Ray’s, Avery tried his best to remain stern on that one, his mom did come first. He really thought he might be falling in love with Georgia, but he wouldn’t know until he actually met her in person. As for Dakota he had just seen the boy in some pictures and videos that Georgia had sent him showing the two of them together. He hadn’t talked with Dakota yet, he had just turned ten a month ago as well.

“Who is Dakota?” His mom asked as she turned off the car looking over at him.

Avery pulled out his phone and showed his mom a photo of Georgia and Dakota together. The boy had the same curly brown hair as his sister along with the same light brown eyes though his were larger. A strand of curly hair had fallen before one of his eyes in the picture and he had no shirt on showing off his skinny chest with its two pink nipples and some water from the ride they had just finished still glistening on his shoulders. His mom said, “So Dakota is Georgia’s brother?”

Avery closing the gallery app and putting his phone in his pocket said, “Yeah, he’s going into fourth grade.”

Alicia sighed, “Avery… he’s younger than your brother.”

Avery said, “I know but not that much younger. He’s Georgia’s first on her list, like you’re first on my list.”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about Avery.”

He told her what he meant, “My list of important people used to be you, Caleb, and Everette. Now its You, then Georgia, then Dakota, then Caleb and last Everette. For Georgia its Dakota, then me, then… y-you… and then Peyton…”

His mom still looking at him shook her head, “Why would I be on your girlfriends list of important people and not her own parents?”

Avery flushed, “B-b-because she thinks you’re pretty like I do. I-its not a list of friends… or family” He looked up meeting her eyes again. His mom actually shocked him right then, she didn’t seem mad, she seemed, well, intrigued. There was something in her eyes that Avery had never seen before. “D-do you think Georgia is pretty too?”

Alicia cleared her throat, “Of course I do, she’s sort of dating my son and I don’t think you’d date a girl that wasn’t pretty to you.”

Avery shook his head, “No do you think she’s pretty not pretty to me, but pretty.”

His mom breathed in then said, “Yes Avery, she’s very pretty, beautiful even, but that doesn’t mean anything other than its the truth.”

Avery nodded opening his car door, “I’m hungry.” His mom just chuckled as she got out of the car with him. After they were seated in the restaurant Avery decided that it was time to play his cards like Georgia had told him to do. He had never actually been on a date before, and she had told him that if he really wanted his mom to see him as more than just her son he had to do more than just be her son. So after the waiter took their drink order, a wine for his mom, and a coke for Avery he asked his mom something he had never asked before, “Why didn’t you go back to teaching after Caleb started elementary school?”

His mom seemed surprised by the question as she studied him, “Well I didn’t see a reason to. Your dad’s job brought in more than enough money and between your attempts at baseball before finding choir and all of Caleb’s after school sports stuff I thought I’d be better served being around for all of that.”

“Because dad was never around.” He tired to keep the bitterness out of his voice as he said it, but it was so hard to do. He didn’t dislike his dad, just the way his dad treated his mom. Otherwise his dad was actually a nonentity as far as Avery was concerned. Some would say he was competing with his dad for his mom’s attention, but that was a joke you couldn’t compete with someone who didn’t even try.

“Your dad is a very busy man Avery...” The waiter came with their drinks and some more bread then took their orders. As he left she continued, “His job keeps him going everywhere, its why his dad retired because he was getting too old to travel to the cities...”

Avery sighed, then went away from his dad, “Did you ever want to be uh something else like not a teacher?”

Alicia smiled, “Well I wanted to be your mom.”

Avery groaned, “Mom!”

She chuckled then sipped her wine, “No, I wanted to be a teacher all the way back to fourth grade. Other kids wanted to be astronauts or firemen or doctors, I always wanted to teach. That’s what led to me meeting your father.”

Avery took a sip of his coke again trying to take the conversation away from his dad, “I know. I think you should go back to teaching.”

“Do you? What if I like not teaching and raising my boys instead?”

Avery shrugged, “But we’re going to grow up mom the what will you do?”

Alicia smiled, “Babysit my grand kids.”

Avery flushed then he tried not to, but ever since Georgia a week ago had stuffed a pillow under her shirt and told him it was his baby he had thought about getting her pregnant one day. He loved Georgia nearly as much as he did his mom. They were a lot a like too, “Georgia wants to teach one day.”

His mom said, “Does she?”

“Yeah since first or second grade she said she’s wanted to be a teacher. I guess that’s why I asked you about it because she...” he shrugged, “She reminds me of you.”

Their food arrived then, after the waiter gave them Parmesan on the pasta, and went to refill his mom’s wine she said, “So you like Georgia because she’s a lot like me huh?”

Avery flushed, “I mean yeah… she’s really smart like you, and kind to people, and she lets me finish a thought even when I don’t know where its going.”

his mom smiled again, “Well you are famous for your rambling thoughts.”

Avery agreed, “Yeah, but she also understand that I want to be with you too.”

“Avery, you do know I am your mother right?”

Avery shrugged, “So, I want to make you happy mom, and I want you to… well I want you to teach me how to do it. SO that I can make Georgia happy too.” He felt his entire face go as red as it could as he admitted to this. His plan with his mom was three-fold. The first was that he wanted to make his mom feel good, loved, and cared for like she had for him for his whole life. The second part was that he wanted his mom to teach him how to make a girl feel good so he could use that on Georgia and make her feel good too. Third he wanted to help both Everette and his brother have sex with his mom too since they wanted to show her how much they loved her too. He had to get through to her first though before they could get their chance. That was why Caleb had agreed to stay over with Everette tonight.

His mom almost choked on her wine as he told her this then after swallowing almost the entire glass she said, “Avery I don’t think you know what you’re asking. Also I don’t think this is appropriate conversation for a dinner table at a restaurant.”  
Avery agreed, “I know…” He changed tactic, “Why didn’t you and dad have more kids?”

“Well two boys before I was twenty seemed like a good reason to slow down. Then by the time that you were both out of diapers I just didn’t want to deal with that stuff anymore.”

“D-do you ever regret having me?”

His mom reached across the table and gently took his hand in hers, holding it tightly, “No never not once Avery. You and your brother are the best thing that ever happened to me. Your father might not be the best dad or husband, but he gave me the two most wonderful boys that a mom could ever want.”

Avery nodded, then he said, “What about Uncle Eric why do you think he never had any kids? I always wanted some cousins...”

Alicia chuckled, “I think you’ll be getting those eventually. Your uncle is only thirty-four Avery, remember I had you when I was sixteen. He just got married.”

Avery shrugged, “W-what would you do if I got a girl pregnant before we were adults?”

His mom sighed, “Avery, why do you ask me such difficult questions?”

“Because I know that you’ll answer them.”

“I would do exactly what your grandparents did, support you and help you through it. Although its kind of difficult to get a girl pregnant through a cellphone.”

Avery smiled as his mom smiled then he said, “Yeah… and I’m only twelve and uh I don’t.. um well…” He went quiet not wanting to say something a little embarrassing in front of his mom though he had shown Georgia the little bit of stuff he could shoot.

His mom asked for the check, then as they were walking out to the car a few minutes later she said, “So how often?”

Avery was confused, “How often what?”

“How often do you masturbate… I’ve wondered ever since I put that lock on your door but I’ve never tried to find out how often you lock it to do the deed.”  
Avery flushed a deep red as he said, “Mom...”

“So you want me to teach you about sex first hand, you want to take your dad’s place in bed, but you can’t tell me how often you masturbate?”

Avery felt like his mom had him there. He shrugged, “At least once a day, usually in the shower though not in bed.”

“And what do you think of?”

He looked over at her, “You, usually… sometimes Georgia sometimes both of you...”

*

Alicia rested her hands on the steering wheel of the car trying to calm her mind down. It was filled with thoughts as son told her not only what she had suspected about his masturbation habits, but also who he masturbated to. Since sitting down at the table in Ray’s she had been unable to stop seeing Avery in a whole new light. Yes he was still her little boy, but he was also clearly starting to become an adolescent as well. He desired relationships that were beyond parental now and he desired one with her, his own mother. Alicia didn’t know how to handle this, her own attraction for him was butting heads with all of this new information that her son was flooding her with.

He had casually told her before dinner about the ranking system that he and his girlfriend had, that she was on both his system and his girlfriends as well. Worst of all seeing the picture of Georgia and her brother Dakota together the girl in a bikini and the boy in just a pair of swim trunks she was finding that she desired them as well. Alicia had never considered that this sudden budding attraction for preteen boys might actually be even more complicated until she saw this picture and heard her son casually mention that his girlfriend found her attractive.

This boy, no young man, sitting next to her though was not the Avery that she had raised. Well no that wasn’t true. This was exactly the kind of boy she had been raising, he clearly respected and cared about women. He just cared about his own mom as if she was a woman instead of his mom. Alicia felt her heart pounding with the thoughts that started sliding through her head. She cleared her throat as she started down the street that led to their house. “Avery, you’re my son…”

“I know.” He was sitting there looking at her as she parked the SUV in the driveway. Alicia wished for the thousandth time that she could understand what was going on in her sons head. Where his thoughts were. She had asked the question about masturbation figuring that it would not only disarm him, but also make him too shy and embarrassed to continue with where this was heading. Instead it had seemed to only embolden him even more.

“You have to understand that it wouldn’t be right for us to explore these… feelings. Its natural for a boy to feel something for his mom, and even want to meet a girl who reminds him of his mom… but Avery we can’t… you’re my son it would be wrong.”

Avery unbuckled his seat belt then leaned over the central console between them. Alicia thought about pulling back from the intense look in the boys eyes, but when his slightly smaller hand touched her cheek she couldn’t stop herself from leaning in and kissing his lips. This was what she had wanted Eric to do a thousand times, just take control of the situation, instead she had gotten a man who didn’t even like pussy. This boy though, this wonderful sexy twelve-year-old that she had given birth to, he wanted her and his kiss was sloppy but needy. She wanted that, she wanted that needy part, the boy wanted to ‘fuck’ her. Alicia could see it written in her sons dark green eyes as they looked into her own.

He started to pull back after a few seconds but Alicia put a hand on the back of his head drawing him more over the central console as she pressed her lips to his in a much more firm adult kiss. She held him there, her tongue pressing out from between her lips. Avery hesitated in the most delicious way as her tongue pressed to his smaller lips. Then he opened them letting her tongue slide into his mouth. She was careful not to get to near his upper teeth as she knew he had braces on them. Her tongue found his, touching it as Avery’s eyes stayed on hers. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest now begging her to keep going. All the while her mind was asking her what the hell she was doing.

Slowly Alicia pulled back, breaking their kiss as she did Avery slumped back in his seat breathing really heavily. Alicia undoing her seat belt said, “I shouldn’t have done that...”

Avery flushed said, “I want you to do more than that mom...”

Alicia let out a deep breath as she said, “Avery… what happens if we go in there right now and I keep telling you no? Are you going to keep trying to force me to do things that I feel are wrong?” She was conflicted about all of this. A part of her loved how in control he was trying to be, but another part was scared that he wasn’t really in control as much as he was trying to force her into something because he wanted it so badly. Maybe she was weak willed and her son could see that, or maybe he could see her desire and knew that he’d be giving her what she wanted.

“Nothing happens… i-if you don’t want to then I guess we stop...” His eyes met hers, there was real hurt in there as he said, “I-I don’t want to make you do something mom… I-I thought you wanted me to kiss you but you were afraid to admit it.” He opened his door, “Its okay, I won’t bring it up again.” As he finished he slipped from the car heading up to the front door of the house.

Alicia could see how he walked up to the door, could feel how heartbroken her young man was. She was breaking a part of him and inside it was probably breaking a part of her as well. Alicia headed up to the front of the house following him in, he was at the bottom of the stairs when she caught him, taking his arm, turning her son back to her. She gently stroked his cheek, there was one tear on the left one, fear and sadness both in his eyes. “Avery… this… it...” She breathed in trying to focus her thoughts, “Changes us forever. You’re not the only one who wants this and I think you know that. You’re my son… whoever you marry one day she’ll be so lucky that she got you…You’re everything that your dad is not. I wish this wasn’t something I desired then maybe I could have let you keep going up those stairs with a broken heart and tried to find ways to console it that didn’t involve me stepping over a boundary that mom’s don’t step over…” Her fingers stroked his cheek gently, as her other hand reached out taking his, “I want you more than I’ve ever wanted someone. I want your brother too, and Everette…. there’s something really messed up in my head...”

Avery shook his head gently, “Nothing at all mom, you like boys, big deal, boys like you too. Especially Caleb, Everette and me.” Then he reached up pressing his lips to hers again. This time he did it with more confidence than before, as if he could tell he had won. Alicia felt his hands on her shoulders holding her to him as she leaned down slightly to kiss his lips. This time her son’s tongue darted out to her lips, and Alicia let his tongue in to play with her own as she rested a hand on his back, her other one on the back of his head running her fingers through his hair. They continued to kiss as she slowly led them up the stairs, step by step towards the top.

At the top of the stairs Avery broke their kiss his hand finding hers as he started towards the master bedroom, but Alicia pulled the boy towards his room, “Your room not mine.” Avery’s cheeks heated as she led him into his bedroom. Alicia had to admit that the wine had loosened her up a little bit. Even so she was in full control of herself and knew whatever happened tonight she would not wake up regretting it. Avery wanted this, in fact he was pushing them towards it eagerly. She was not just his mother anymore, not after those two kisses. She was giving into her desire for her little boy, no, her young man.

In his room Alicia ignored the boxer-briefs and pajama pants that were on the floor, the game controller that was next to them, the shirt that was hanging on one of his chairs. All of these were reminders that this was a boy of twelve. His bed was unmade as well of course, really getting a boy his age to make a bed was almost impossible. Alicia didn’t comment though, she just stroked her son’s cheek as she kissed his lips again before pushing him down onto that very bed.

She moved up onto the bed leaning over her son, her legs bent at the knees, her hands on his shoulders, holding him down as her lips met his again. Avery’s cheeks were flushed, his face filled with desire, but he was inexperienced int his. Alicia found it wonderful that he was letting her lead as her tongue again darted between his barely opened lips. Inside of her a fire was growing the more she kissed her preteen son’s lips. She knew that his eyes could probably see down her shirt at the bra that held her breasts with how loose it was. She let the boy look while her lips and tongue played with his. He was getting better at the kissing, the shy uncertainty was disappearing the more that his lips made contact with hers. He tasted so delicious too, there was a mixture of boy and food on his lips. She ran her tongue gentle along his braces as her hands ran down over his chest and stomach feeling the firmness of his skinny frame. She rested her hands on the hem of his shirt as her tongue continued to play with her son’s smaller one.

She didn’t pull his shirt up yet, with her eyes on his she could see the fine row of little freckles on his cheeks, the innocent look in his eyes along with the lust combined made her entire body yearn to touch him. Yet she didn’t do it yet, this was important. “Avery… my little boy…” she stroked his stomach once under the shirt, “is it okay if mommy touches you?” She had to ask him, she needed to hear his words for him to give consent. His skin was so soft and warm, already Alicia could barely contain her desire to know every inch of her oldest boy. She knew her son, he was smart, capable, and knew what he wanted. In this room, in this house he was allowed to give consent because she knew he’d never tell anyone that he didn’t trust what they did.

Avery’s cheeks heated red, “Yes.” He shifted under her just slightly which told Alicia he was probably erect in his jeans. Well she was about to find out. Her hands pulled at his shirt then with his consent given. The boy lifted his shoulders off of the bed for her to get the shirt up and over his head. Her eyes roamed down over his tanned chest and stomach. Alicia could see his ribs when he breathed in, the boy had just the barest hint of definition on his chest of his pectoral muscles though they were flat and had no real meat on them at all. His nipples were hardening in the cool air conditioned bedroom, his little rounded button on his belly looked delicious as she rested a hand on his stomach softly rubbing along it. How was it possible that she had never realized how incredible her boys skin felt under her hands? When her finger played with his belly button Avery giggled.

He was still her little boy, he didn’t look much like he was on his way to adolescence, there was no hair anywhere on his arms, his legs, or his chest and stomach. Not even a hint on his face of him losing his boyish beauty. If anything he still looked like an eleven-year-old fifth grader, not this soon to be seventh grader that he was. Her hand rubbed up over the middle of his chest where she could feel his heart beating. “My little boy...” She could feel the lust in her voice for him, as she licked her lips and kissed the hollow of his neck. She was slipping over the edge now letting her desire for Avery take control of her.

Alicia’s hands rested on the sides of his stomach gently stroking along them as she softly kissed lower, her lips going over his collarbones. It had been years since she had actually lusted for sex, with Eric it was about taking care of a rare need, making him think that she was your typical wife and mom of two kids who wanted sex every now and then. Helping him with his guilt for cheating on her, this though was different. This was pure need and desire. It wasn’t just that it was her boy, it was a boy period. Realizing that what she really hungered for were boys over men was eye opening, and she gave into it fully now with her own son.

Alicia kissed one of his nipples, as she did Avery said, “Mom...” Her eyes looked up at his face, his lips were parted enough that she could see his top teeth and just a hint of the braces on them. His usually huge eyes were just slits on his face as he said her name. It wasn’t said in a way to make her slow down or stop. No the boy called her hungrily telling her how good she was making him feel. Her lips kissed the erect nipple again as her hand rubbed over the soft, warm skin of the boys stomach. She applied enough pressure to not tickle him. Her hand went lower while her lips made contact with the nipple again, reaching the boys jeans. They were just loose enough on his skinny frame that you could see the top elastic band of the boys boxer-briefs. Her fingers rested on the button to the jeans, was she really about to do this?

Alicia could stop now, say this was a mistake, but her mind even the rational part was now all in agreement, her boy wanted this. When her tongue flicked his nipple the feeling of his hand on her head was not one of a boy trying to push his mom away, no he was asking her to please keep going. The little bit of flesh was so firm under her tongue as she rubbed over it. Alicia couldn’t imagine an adult man being this responsive to such touches. Avery’s whole body was far more sensitive. Her fingers played with the button on his jeans for a moment, then unsnapped it. Her heart hammered in her chest, as she felt her entire body flush with the desire for her little boy who wasn’t so little anymore, but still a boy. Her tongue met his second nipple sliding over it as Avery again said, “Mom...” The soft gentle way he said her name only drove her on more.

Alicia found the zipper on his jeans pushing it down before sliding her hand into the opening that this created. Her fingers found him almost instantly in his boxer-briefs. She could feel the firm stiffness of his erection as her fingers lightly played over it within the boys boxer-briefs. From having just seen it for a brief few seconds she had an idea of what it looked like, how skinny it was having not obtained the thickness of puberty yet as her son was only on the cusp of it. Yet now as she felt him straining against the small bit of cloth between her fingers and his erection Alicia had to admit actually touching him was far better than seeing. She stroked a finger along the length, as her lips continued to kiss his nipples. When her finger reached the head where it was pressing at the boxer-briefs begging to be freed the erection twitched from the touch.

Driven by her son’s desire and her own needs she found her lips moving downwards on her boys body. Alicia could feel how wet she had already gotten as she gently used her lips and tongue to taste her son’s skin moving ever downwards to her goal. Thinking about how she was the first woman to ever touch her boy was exciting. Really besides a bit of play with Everette she was the first person to touch him ever period. Her lips kissed the upper part of his stomach as her fingers rubbed his stiff penis through the boxer-briefs. The boy was below four inches, but not by much. Her fingers could feel him twitching under them as her tongue ran along the rim of his belly button. Alicia realized that she was sending all kinds of feelings up through Avery’s body as the boy’s breathing increased while her tongue circled around the bump that was his belly button.

She kissed lower just below the button on his stomach. Alicia hesitated when she saw the top of his boxer-briefs. For a moment she was taken back to all the times she had pulled briefs onto the boy, how often she had seen him naked when he was seven and under. This was different now, enclosed within the blue with black trim boxer-briefs was a straining preteen monster that wanted to be pleasured. That had been a little boy who adored his mom, this was a young man on the cusp of puberty who loved and also lusted for his mom. His penis twitched as her tongue traced along his little bump of a belly button again. A small giggle escaped his lips reminding her for a moment that this was still her boy.

Looking up at him Alicia knew she had to ask first, not just do. “Is it okay Avery for mommy to continue?” Calling herself that to a boy who had stopped calling her that when he was about eight sent a wave of pleasure through her that she hadn’t expected. Avery gave a nod as he was watching her, but having hard time finding his voice apparently. His breathing was coming quicker as well now and his face was flushed with desire. Alicia rested her hands on his waist again, sliding them along the elastic band of his boxer-briefs. This was it, all of the other stuff could be waved away, if she did this she was more than Avery’s mom, she was his first lover as well. She realized as she ran her fingers along the elastic band that she wanted this. She wanted to be Avery’s first lover, to be the one that showed him all of the pleasures of his body...

Alicia pulled at the boxer-briefs sliding them down along with his jeans. When his penis popped out into view she stopped for a moment to admire the stiff and twitching stick between his legs. It was slightly thicker than a pencil, and as she had thought just below four inches. The glans was not exposed, the foreskin still covering it. Her eyes went lower, sliding along the length of his erection. At the base of it was the boys sack, inside she could just make out two small balls that were clearly bigger than they had been the last time she had seen them, but still not as big as they would grow one day. She pulled at the boys clothes until they were at his ankles then pulled them off as her eyes took in all of him now naked before her other than his ankle high socks.

Alicia rested her hands on his legs at the calves slowly sliding up over the smooth legs, there weren’t any hairs that she could feel as her hands slid up over his skinny thighs. Her little boy had inherited her family’s genetics towards skinny frames and that included arms and legs. Her hands stroked over his inner thighs as she opened his legs taking in all of his pubic region with her eyes. Alicia couldn’t believe she was doing this. This went well beyond what defined most mother and son relationships, but she no longer cared what others would think.

Her hand found his balls, gently rubbing over the sack feeling them within. They weren’t quite the size of grapes, but they weren’t the small peanut size they had been when he had been smaller. A clear sign that her little boy was growing up, but well he’d always be her little boy. Alicia moved upwards with her hand slowly circling it around his shaft. The penis was warm and firm, almost demanding with how hard it was sh realized, as she stroked it. Alicia leaned down as her hand slowly worked on the shaft she brought her mouth to his balls. Up close she could see just a couple of fine very tiny dark brown hairs on the sack. They were at the base close to where that bit of skin was between his bottom and his sack. Another sign that he was at the cusp of puberty.

Alicia did something she had only read about in erotica and thought about doing recently. She ran her tongue over her boys sack, as she did it constricted from the coolness of her saliva making his little balls press up and become more obvious. Alicia could taste a bit of sweat here from the day’s activities, but also a wonderful taste filled her mouth along with the smell of him. This smell that was uniquely Avery, her boy, she brought her lips to the sack, gently bringing one of his small balls into her mouth and sucking on it. Avery gasped and said, “Mommy...” She felt his little pole jerk in her hand as she began to stroke the foreskin back further slowly working it to make the glans appear from under the foreskin.

As his hand rested on her head Alicia gently sucked her son’s second ball into her mouth. She had never wanted to touch this part of a man with more than her hand before, but this was her boy and he deserved all the pleasure she could give him. She played with the two small balls in her mouth, sucking on them making the boy’s penis twitch in her hand each time she did. She sucked on the nuts making Avery give a small moan his one hand on her head holding tighter. Her hand slipped off of the shaft now as she looked up at it while still sucking on his sack. How it twitched slightly sent a shiver of desire through her body. She slipped her mouth of off his sack, the skin glistened from her saliva as she watched his little pole twitch again. Her tongue snaked out slowly sliding along the length of his nearly four inches, not quite as thin as a pencil but not as even half as thick as a grown man she could slid her tongue along the entire thing easily.

Alicia reached the unexposed head. She had used her fingers to bring the skin down a few times while playing with his balls earlier. Then she had let it slip back up over the head as she licked along the length of his preteen penis. Even with the skin pulled over the glans when she ran her tongue over it she could feel the ridge that signified where it met the shaft. Alicia’s tongue ran over the foreskin that was covering the entire head. His skin was tight already stretched by the erect penis so the tip of the head was just peaking out. For a second Alicia remembered a four year old that suffered from too tight foreskin, and taking care of it with medication as a mother should do. The doctor had recommended cutting, she had refused just as she had when he was a baby. This belonged here, it was a part of the penis for a reason. She ran her tongue over the open rim of the foreskin which made her tongue dip in and rub over the exposed opening of his penis.

The erect pole jerked just slightly as she used two fingers to pull the foreskin back now leaving the entire glans fully exposed. Alicia had never hungered to suck a dick before, it was one of those things that she was grateful Eric had never made her do. She had always figured that it was a porno trope. Now though she found herself wanting this one so much that her mouth almost ached at the thought of being on it. She ran her tongue over the exposed head again, wetting it as the penis twitched as a simple, “oh….” Escaped Avery’s lips. Then her tongue ran along the pulled back foreskin, siding down the length of the shaft again before going back up once more. She brought her lips to the tip of the head, slowly pressing them down over it drawing the entirety of it into her mouth.

Avery gasped pressing up into her mouth deliciously, as she rested her tongue along the base of his erection using it to help draw the entire nearly four inches into her mouth. His skinny pole felt so wonderful in her mouth as she pressed her tongue along it. She brought her mouth fully down until her lips were at the base, where the stiffy met his sack. She had taken all of her boys penis in her mouth now. Her tongue rubbed along the head as she began to apply pressure to the entire four inches buried in her mouth. After a few minutes of having him buried in her mouth with her tongue rubbing along the length of him Alicia knew it was time to increase the pleasure. She began to move her mouth on his shaft, sliding up and down the length while applying pressure like she was trying to suck something out of him.

She looked up at her son when she dove back down on his erect preteen penis the boys eyes were on her, his lips were parted fully now with his breathing coming quickly. Alicia could see the rise and fall of his stomach as his little penis pressed up into her mouth. “M-m-mommy!” Avery called out to her as she sucked harder on him making the boy drive all of his nearly four inches into her mouth. When his orgasm arrived Alicia was shocked to feel a full spurt of something wet and sweet tasting shoot into her mouth. She swallowed it as she sucked more on the head trying to draw out another load. Her own son had just shot his spunk into her mouth and his little penis was still twitching as he continued to cum, only this time it was dry.

As his orgasm passed Alicia slipped her mouth off of his erection, rubbing her tongue along the opening at the tip, she could still taste a little bit of the sweet slightly salty spend that Avery had given off. She doubted it was real semen yet, that took time from what she remembered. As she savored his little bit of spend on her tongue Alicia realized that his penis was still fully erect, ready for a second round no doubt. The boy was after all full of energy. Alicia moved laying down next to her son on the bed, once she was on her side she rested her hand on his erection stroking it again a few times. She loved how firm it was, so different than an adult one because of how skinny its girth was. More demanding of pleasure it seemed to her as well. After stroking his penis with her fingers a few times she moved her hand to rest on his stomach again gently stroking is soft skin as her boy recovered from his orgasm.

*

Avery couldn’t get over how mind blowing awesome he still felt after one of the best orgasms of his young life. He could feel his mom’s hand on his stomach softly rubbing it now as he recovered. The boy could also feel his penis still twitching with desire for more. He had never known that it could feel that amazing to have someone suck on his penis. Sure the one time Everette had done it had felt nice, but the other boy hadn’t known what he was doing. Clearly his mom knew exactly what she was doing. When he had cum in her mouth Avery had nearly been overcome with emotions for his mom. As he caught his breath now he shifted his head just slightly so he could look at his mom. Her face was flushed, he could see desire for him in the way that she smiled, and how her hand stroked his stomach. Avery was so happy that his mom wanted him as much as he wanted her.

He reached out out touch her cheek which made his mom smile more as she leaned down and kissed his lips. After a moment of kissing Avery pulled back, “C-can I see you too mom?”

Alicia smiled, gently running her hand up over the middle of his chest resting it there, “You really want to see me?” Avery nodded yes, “Should I just take my clothes off?”

Avery wanted to do that, “No I want to...” His mom sat up on the bed with Avery following her. He saw her eyes go to his penis as it pressed to his lower stomach standing up straight still. She touched it once with a finger as if to say that she thought his penis was amazing. Avery loved the feeling as she then guided his hands to her shirt. Avery pulled his mom’s shirt up and off of her, unlike Alicia there was no hesitance in her son’s motions. He had been desiring to see his mom naked for months now. He had seen her bra when she bent over to kiss him earlier so seeing it now wasn’t that shocking.

It was a simple red bra that cupped at her small breasts from underneath, the slopes of them visible at the top. There were a few freckles on his mom’s shoulders, and some on the slopes of the breasts as well. She took his hand guiding it to her back, “Here, just undo this if you want.” Avery found the clasp his fingers pressing at it which made it snap open. This loosened the bra as he moved his hands up to the shoulder straps pulling them down. Avery couldn’t believe he was doing this, he was actually undressing his mom.

Her arms felt smooth and warm under his fingers as he slipped the bra down them, This made it slid down off of her breasts as well revealing the two small firm mounds of flesh. Each one was about the size of a plump apple, if you had to size them somehow. They were topped by dark pinkish nipples that were getting erect in the cool air of the bedroom. As the bra came off fully his eyes went lower than his mom’s small breasts, they went to her toned and flat stomach, down lower to her jeans. His hands rested on the jeans, then he put them back up on his mom’s shoulders. He reached out to touch her breasts, as his hands circled around each of the small mounds he was surprised to realize that they felt almost familiar to him. Then he leaned down to try and suck on one of her nipples.

When his lips made contact with the erect nipple Avery felt his mom’s hand slide to the back of his head. She pulled him down until they were laying with him on top of her and her hand on the back of his head stroking through his hair while he sucked on the erect nipple. It felt familiar, the way that his mom stroked his hair while he sucked at her nipple. Just like touching the breast had felt familiar. Once as a baby and toddler he had done this very thing, but this was far more intimate than back then. His tongue played with the erect nipple as the boy reached up to touch and squeeze her other breast again. He had always imagined that they were soft like pillows, but these were more firm and malleable under his fingers as he squeezed on it.

His mom stroking his hair said, “Suck harder sweetie.” Avery did as she wanted his lips applying more pressure to the nipple. His mom’s small moan made him look up at her from where he rested with his mouth on her breast. “Here try the other one.” Avery moved over to her second breast a trail of his saliva going with him as he connected his lips to this one as well. He made sure to keep his teeth away from the nipple as he sucked as much of it and the areola around it into his mouth as he could. “Oh Avery mommy needed this...” He smiled to himself as he sucked harder, he had known he could take care of his mom.

For a long while Avery lay there on top of his mom, his lips sucking on her nipples moving from one to the other as his hand played with the the one that his mouth wasn’t on. His mom’s hand continued to run through his hair as he explored her small breasts. Avery had lusted after his mom’s breasts for months now, and to actually be able to touch them now was almost too much for the boy. Between his legs his penis twitched as it rested against one of his mom’s thighs while he sucked on her breast.

After how long he wasn’t sure Avery realized that he wanted to give his mom more than just this. She had sucked on him and he knew from the cam that a girl liked it when someone went down on them too. Georgia and Peyton had shown him what a girls pussy looked like, and now he wanted to see if a woman’s looked the same. Avery broke from his mom’s breast as his hands found her jeans. The boy used his fingers to undo the jeans, pulling the zipper down as well. “C-can I see the rest of you mom?” He felt he should ask, she had asked him after all.

“Of course you can sweetie.” Avery smiled as she gave him permission to finish undressing her. With the zipper down on the jeans he could just make out red panties that matched the bra she had been wearing. His mom always wore such amazing clothes, she always showed off her small breasts and slender figure in tight clothing. Everette wasn’t the only boy to have told him that his mom was sexy or hot. Lots of boys in his sixth grade class had thought she was one of the three hottest moms there. The only thing that held her back in some of the boys eyes was how small her breasts were, but not for Avery. He loved how small they were.

His eyes followed his hands as they worked at her jeans sliding them down her legs until they were at her ankles. He had a harder time getting the tight jeans off than his mom had with his looser ones, but if anything the fact that he was touching his moms slender legs, feeling her firm calves and thighs only excited him more. Avery got the jeans off finally tossing them to his floor as his eyes roamed back up over his mom’s body. She kept her legs closed so he could see the slight flair of her hips, the way that her small breasts almost fully disappeared with her laying back on the bed. Her eyes were on him as he put his hands on her legs again.

Avery felt his penis twitch when he leaned over his mom to kiss her chest between her breasts like she had done for him. His kisses were more hesitant, a little clumsy because he was new to it, but his mom encouraged him, “That’s it sweetie, you’re doing amazing.” He flushed with his penis twitching, as his mom drove him to slide his lips down lower. Her skin was tanned like his own, but it was also silky smooth under his lips as he kissed down the middle of her stomach. His hands found her panties, they were silky smooth as well, and appeared to have a lace trim. Avery pulled at them, sliding them down as his eyes feasted on the very spot where he had come out of his mom nearly thirteen years earlier.

There was a light covering of honey brown hairs on the lips, the pubic region around them had none. He could still make out the full lush lips of her pussy, the hair wasn’t the only difference between his mom’s and Georgia’s he realized. Like Peyton’s, who was nearly two years older than Georgia, his mom’s pussy lips were more plump instead of skinny. The dusting of hair on them only added to the maturity, but Avery wasn’t sure how he felt about it having never actually seen it. His penis though twitched when he finished sliding the panties off of his moms legs and she opened them to show him all of her pussy.

The outer lips opened up just enough that he could see the inner folds. His mom said, “Go ahead, touch if you want to.” There was a glistening wetness to the inner areas as Avery put his fingers on his mom’s pussy. The outer lips indeed were plump under his fingers, he ran them along them feeling the fine hairs that rested along the lips. His fingers spread them open when he realized he could and that was when he saw how the inner lips were hidden just like what Peyton and Georgia had shown him on their own younger pussies that day right before his mom had caught him giving Everette a blow job.

In person though and also because it was an adult woman it was different. The inner areas glistened with wetness, he could see her opening, it pulsed as he watched it, that was where the wetness was coming from. He rested a finger on the nub that was sticking out at he top below a bit of skin. His mom breathed in and Avery said, “That's your clit right?” Georgia’s had looked so small, his mom’s was bigger, without seeing both of them side by side he couldn’t decide how much bigger.

“Yes it is sweetie, here rub your finger across it like this.” She used her own finger to rub at her clit, when she moved it away Avery rested his there as well rubbing on the engorged organ. His mom breathed in again.

Avery moved his finger down through the inner folds keeping the lips back with his other fingers. They weren’t very loose at all, and if he let the lips closed he wouldn't have been able to see most of her inner areas at all. His finger found her opening, “This is where the penis goes...” thinking about putting his penis in his mom made it twitch.

“Yes, and your fingers too… if you want no pressure here Avery.” Avery pressed a finger to the opening and when it slipped in he was shocked to feel it suck on his finger. It was amazing really as his mom’s pussy seemed to be pulling his finger deeper inside of it. Avery let the finger slip in as his mom leaning back on the bed said, “Push it all the way in sweetie.” HE did, pushing his finger fully into his mom’s pussy. The tunnel squeezed on him as he slowly pulled it back out. Avery examined the finger. Georgia had shown him wetness on her finger, as had Peyton, but now seeing it person he was amazed at how it looked glistening on his finger.

His mom watched him, but didn’t question as he brought the finger to his face. He sniffed it then shrugged and tried tasting it by licking his tongue over the finger. The taste was strange, but not altogether unpleasant. He could feel himself getting used to it if he tasted it more. “H-how do I um use my mouth on you...”

His mom smiled, “Do you want to?” Avery gave a small certain nod. If Peyton and Georgia were willing to eat each other out (that was what they had called it) then he knew that Georgia would want him to do it to her. Also if his mom was willing to suck on his penis, shouldn’t he be willing to lick her pussy? “Try running your tongue over my clit.’  
Avery used his fingers to spread his mom open wider as he found her clit again with his eyes. This close now he could smell her scent and it was making his penis twitch for some reason. He licked his tongue over the nub that was his mom’s clit. She gave a small moan as his tongue ran along the clit. Then he tried rubbing it through the inner dark pink areas of his mom’s pussy. Her juices were all over these areas as he ran his tongue through them, pressing it up to her opening as she instructed him, “Try drilling your tongue in...” Avery pushed his tongue into the very place where he had been born from nearly thirteen years ago.

As her pussy squeezed on his tongue Avery heard his mom moan. She rested a hand on his head as he kept rubbing his tongue over the opening then pushing it back inside. Then he got the idea of pushing his fingers back in there, this time he went in with two of his skinny fingers that was about the thickness of his own penis. He wanted an idea of what it was going to feel like to have his penis inside. He pushed them in as his mom groaned, with her spread open like this Avery could see her clit so he tried rubbing his tongue over it again while his fingers slipped fully into her pussy. It felt amazing how her tight pussy squeezed on his fingers trying to draw them up further up into her tunnel.

His mom’s hand was on his head her legs were up on his shoulders now as she pressed her pussy to his mouth. Avery’s fingers hit bottom, fully inside of his mom’s pussy. It pulsed around them as she said, “Pull out and push back in sweetie.” Avery got the message, remembering how his mom had sucked on his penis or how he stroked it. The trick was to move his fingers inside of his mom while sucking on her clit with his lips. He alternated between sucking and licking now. Each time that he did he felt his mom’s legs press to his back while his fingers dove back fully into her pussy. “Avery…. Faster sweetie… fuck mommy with your fingers!”

The sound of his mom begging him to push his fingers inside of her only drove Avery more. Her words were naughty and thrilling at the same time. The way that she begged made his penis twitch for some reason. Avery began to move his fingers inside of her faster as she begged fro more. He was rubbing his penis along his bed while he used his fingers to push into his mom’s pussy and lick her clit with his tongue. Her moans, “OH that’s it Avery… oh fuck mommy!” And words were enough to make the boy cum again as his mom did too. He felt his penis jerking with that familiar feeling of that one spurt he could manage shooting out onto his sheets while his mom’s legs pressed down hard on his back and her hands on his head held him there between her legs. His mom’s orgasm sent a rush of new juices into Avery’s mouth as she pressed up to his face, giving him not only a taste but a smell of her wonderful aroma. Only making Avery’s own orgasm more intense as his mom continued to press up to his mouth.

He lay there still between his mom’s legs as her orgasm passed, his fingers still in her hole. Avery moved to lay his head on his mom’s lower stomach and pubic region just above the lips as he caught his breath. He could feel his mom catching her breath as well. With her hands still in his hair, but now she was rubbing his head gently. She pulled him up from between her legs, he felt tired. The young boy had never realized making someone else have an orgasm was such hard work. Her lips met his gently then he fell on the bed beside his mom, looking down at his still erect penis. He had cum twice already, but his penis was still as demanding as before. Yet when he rested his hand on it his penis felt so very sensitive as well. Avery felt so very tired now too, as he ran his tongue along his teeth he said, “I think there’s a hair stuck in my braces...”

His mom chuckled then as she rested a hand on his chest stroking it. He loved the feeling of his mom touching him. How gently and caring she was. She kissed his cheek, “Come on, lets see if we can take care of that. If we’re going to do this again I’ll make sure its shaved so you don’t have to worry about something like that.” She slipped from his bed holding his hand to lead him out of the bedroom. It was both naughty and thrilling to walk naked with his mom across the hall to the bathroom. He did admire her very pert and perfect bottom, bigger than his own but just as round. In the bathroom his mom had him stand before her while she used a pair of tweezers to pull out the few hairs that had gotten in his braces, “Yeah I’m shaving for sure...”

Avery’s eyes were on his mom’s face the whole time as she finished and stood back up fully they went over her slender body. His penis twitched at the idea of being able to touch her again. “D-did I really do a good job mom?”

She smiled stroking his cheek, “Oh sweetie you were perfect.” She kissed his lips, “You taste like me.”

Avery flushed, “You know what you taste like?”

Alicia chuckled, “Yes, I am not a big fan of being smelly down there so I often wash and take care of it and make sure that its good, but never had anyone who I was doing it for. Now though I guess I know who I was maintaining myself for huh”

Avery smiled, “Me and Caleb?”

“Caleb?”

Avery shrugged, “He loves you too mom….” His mom’s eyes for a brief moment seemed to fill with that same look she had for him.

He felt her hand rest on his erection as she said, “Your brother’s only ten...”

“He’s almost eleven mom… He really loves you too, so does Everette.”

“That’s a lot for a mom to think about, right now lets just focus on you and me huh?”

Avery nodded, “Okay… are we going to um do more tonight?”

She took his hand again leading him from the bathroom, “We’ve got tomorrow until late in the afternoon. That’s when I told Everette’s dad to drop them off. So I think tonight what mom wants is to hold you and sleep with you then tomorrow she’ll make love to you… How does that sound?”

Avery flushed, “Amazing.” His mom smiled at him then as they walked back to the bedroom. Back in the bed she pulled him into her arms, resting him there as the smaller spoon, her breasts pressed to his back, one of her legs wrapped around his almost possessively as she stroked his stomach with her hand. Avery was tired, more tired than he had realized. His shameful desire of wanting to be with his mom had turned into a not so shameful one, and then it had turned into an amazing reality. “I love you mom.”

Alicia kissed the top of his head as her hand stroked along the length of his stomach gently, “I love you to Avery, you’re becoming such an incredible young man...” Avery liked that, he wanted to be his mom’s man. He just hoped that she was okay with sharing him with Georgia and the others because he wanted to explore those feelings he had for everyone he cared about…

*_* Present day: 20 Weeks Pregnant *_*

Two weeks ago the life growing inside of her had been stubborn not wanting to show off their sex at all. Of course the baby’s brothers had been equally as stubborn so Alicia had a real suspicion that she was once more carrying a little boy as she waited in the exam room with Avery who just like two weeks ago had insisted on coming with her to the check up. She knew part of it was that he loved her and wanted her to have someone with her, another part of it she knew was that he felt responsible. He had after all twenty weeks ago made this little wonder growing in her womb. It was December now and they were quickly approaching Christmas. The entire doctors office was done in Christmas decorations and the receptionist that had directed them to take a seat as Doctor Grovings was still with another patient. Molly the receptionist clearly loved Christmas as she wore a set of reindeer horns on top of her head and had put out peppermint bark for people to eat.

Caleb was at soccer practice with Everette, it was his mom that would be bringing the boys home this afternoon. Caleb had no interest in doctor visits though he did like seeing the baby growing. Even if the baby hadn’t been Avery’s she was certain that he would have still found this interesting. Her oldest was much different than her youngest. She still found it strange how Avery was shy around people but when he got up for theater or choir to act or sing the boy had no real nervousness about it. He had told her it was two different things. In theater he was performing, in choir singing. He didn’t have meet people just perform in front of them. Although she had noticed in the past few weeks how much more confident Avery was and had a feeling that both she and Georgia were responsible for this.

Avery’s phone dinged so he pulled it out taking a look at the text message on it. “Can Georgia come over on Saturday?”

Alicia smiled resting her arm around his shoulders, “Of course she can sweetie.” Avery quickly sent a text back to Georgia, “What about that cute little brother of hers?”

Avery typed again on his phone. “I Just asked I’m sure he can they rarely don’t go somewhere together.” Alicia adored ten-year-old Dakota, the boy was as bright as her own two boys, but he was also different than them as well. She and Georgia both adored him and Avery equally, it was a strange little dynamic going on between the four of them. Of course her youngest son was dating a sixteen year old that seemed to really care about the boy in a very deep way. It turned out that Caleb might not end up being so troublesome in his middle school or high school years after all. Then there was Everett who was sort of seeing Peyton and her older brother Lucian, though they lived in Florida so it was more long distance. Yes they had stumbled upon a very strange family. Yet she adored and loved them all now. She hoped that both of her sons ended up married to Georgia and Virginia as she was almost certain that they would.

Just then a woman who was clearly a lot further along than Alicia came out of the office with Doctor Groving who was saying, “We’ll see in two weeks what the placement looks like Sherry but I think it’s looking good for your birthing plan.” She smiled at Alicia as she and Avery stood up, “Come on back.” Usually a nurse led them back but apparently Doctor Groving and the Sherry woman had been speaking for awhile as she said, “So are we ready to see if the little one is going to show their gender today?”

“Yes, lets hope they’re cooperative. Avery and Caleb really want to know if they’re having a brother or sister.” Alicia rested a hand on her swelling stomach. Just recently she had started to wear things that showed off the baby bump as much as possible. Feeling the new life growing in her was as it had been with both Avery and Caleb amazing. She loved each little kick that she could feel, the way that the rounding stomach slowly pushed out as the baby got bigger. Best of all she loved how both of her sons, Georgia, Dakota, and Everette all seemed to really like seeing it happen as well.

In the exam room Doctor Groving left for a moment while Alicia climbed up onto the table, this was just a quick ultrasound of her stomach so she had worn stretch maternity pants that she pulled down so that they weren’t covering the swelling stomach anymore, then she lifted her shirt as she did Avery’s eyes rested on the twenty week baby bump. He reached out resting his hand on it as he did she could tell that the boys thoughts were going away from finding out the sex of the baby and right into having sex with his pregnant mom again.

They had started a tradition from week ten on where every day after school Avery would measure her stomach, then rub lotion on it. By then he’d be as hard as a thirteen year old boy could get and she’d be forced to make love to him. Which Alicia enjoyed immensely. Sometimes Caleb would also want to be in the moment, but the eleven year old often was more focused on video games. The baby growing wasn’t as interesting to him as it was to Avery. Alicia was more horny this time around as well Also surprisingly she had experienced very little morning sickness unlike with Avery or Caleb. Instead she had just experienced a need to have the father of her baby or his little brother inside of her as much as possible. Maybe it was because Avery and Caleb along with Everette and Dakota gave her the kind of attention that Eric had never given. Of course there was one more person in that equation as well, the fact that she enjoyed a preteen girl eating her out as much as she did her own son should have said something about the developing relationship with Georgia as well.

Doctor Groving came back into the room as Avery moved his hand off of her stomach. The doctor applied the gel again just like two weeks ago then said, “How are we doing with the bloating or any other discomforts?”

Alicia said, “Not as bad as I thought it’d be. There’s been some discomfort, but mostly its been… well I’ve been enjoying this pregnancy a lot more than I thought I would.”

Doctor Groving nodded moving the machine around then she said, “Bingo! You want to know right?” With a nod from Alicia she moved the machine over, “Don’t want to do a big gender reveal photo op?”

Alicia chuckled, “No thank you.” She wanted this to be a private moment between her and Avery not anyone else.

“Well it looks like you’re going to keep being a boy mom.”

Avery said, “Its a boy?”

Doctor Groving at his enthusiasm smiled, “Indeed, see right here, this is the penis… he’s clearly showing us today unlike two weeks ago. Little guy looks almost proud of it honestly.” She chuckled looking at Avery once then at Alicia, “So thought of any names?”

Alicia looking at the baby still felt herself marveling at the fact that twenty weeks ago one of her son’s very motivated sperms had fertilized one of her eggs. That was Avery’s son right there, her little boys little boy growing in her womb. Alicia was suddenly deeply turned on as she realized that she was carrying her own grandson who also happened to be her son. “Not yet, but I’m sure we’ll come up with something.”

“Well everything else looks great, your blood work from last week show that there’s no anomalies and based upon all the other factors we’ve looked into he looks totally healthy. In four weeks we’ll want to do another check up, but based upon your age I don’t think we have to worry about any complications cropping up this late in the pregnancy. In another short twenty weeks or so you’re going to have another son.”

Alicia smiled at that resting her hand on her stomach after the doctor wiped off the gel. Shortly after that as they walked to the car Avery said, “A boy….”

Alicia took his hand squeezing it, “You doing okay Avery? Remember this isn’t your responsibility.”

Avery moved in closer his eyes looking at her stomach, “Its my baby though mom, even if you’re going to pretend its not we both know it is. I-I won’t tell anyone ever and let you and dad raise him but I’ll always know that I’m the real father.”

Alicia as they arrived at the SUV turned him to look at her. She rested one of his hands on her stomach as she said, “Well then how about this, I’ll give you four names to choose from and you get to pick whichever one you want and that’s what we name him.” Avery smiled at that, “You like that idea?” He gave a small nod then she kissed his cheek, “Lets get home.” On the car ride as they were driving home she would see Avery look over at every now and then. Finally at a stop sign she said, “What?”

Avery flushed, “I just keep thinking that its my baby in there…” He shifted slightly and Alicia chuckled as she realized what the boy was thinking about. How she had raised such a perverted son was beyond her, but it was clear that the more pregnant she got the more it turned Avery on. His brother and best friend barely cared. The only other persons it really turned on was Georgia and Alicia herself. When she turned down their street and saw Eric’s car in the driveway Avery said, “Oh…” Alicia though turned the car around at one of the neighbors houses as she started to head back down another street Avery said, “What are you doing mom?”

She reached over taking his hand, “Shh you’ll see in a moment.” She had to take them out of the subdivision then down another street until she found a perfect spot. The building had once been a sporting good store that had closed down, the entire parking lot was empty and in one corner a huge tree hung over the lot with a lot of shade. Alicia moved the SUV over there as she parked she said, “Come on.” Then she slipped out of the front of the SUV going into the back seat feeling her excitement growing at her daring and naughty thoughts

Avery looked at her as she got into the back seat, “What are you doing mom?”

“Come on back here with mom… I want to take care of that little problem you have.” She moved into the very back set of seats as the SUV had a row that could be dropped down to make more trunk space but was currently up. Avery finally climbed over the middle console at the front of the SUV coming back to where she was sitting on the back row.

“W-what if someone sees...”

Alicia smiled, “The windows are tinted and someone would have to be staring right straight from the front of the car to see us. I think we’re fine, plus I think its worth the risk for me to take care of my little boy.” Avery flushed as she pulled him down onto the seat next to her. Alicia put a hand on his face turning him to look at her as she brought her lips to his. Then while kissing him she rested a hand on one of his legs rubbing up over it until she reached the top of his jeans. She undid them quickly, this wasn’t like at home, they would have to be quick about things here in the car. Alicia slipped a hand inside finding her son’s hard penis, stroking the nearly four inches as she said, “Someone’s excited I see.”

Avery still kissing her had moved to rest one of his hands on her stomach under the shirt she wore so that he could rub the bare skin, “Its my baby...” Alicia pulled him out of his boxer-briefs stroking the boys hard thin pole as he said, “I can’t believe I made a baby...”

Alicia kissed his nose, his lips again, “Its your baby sweetie, are you okay?”

Avery breathed in deeply, “Yeah I’m just...gonna cum soon...”

Alicia smiled at that, “You want to cum inside of mommy?” Avery nodded yes and Alicia sat up pulling her maternity pants and panties both down all the way then off of one of her ankles as she moved to sit facing outwards on her son’s lap. Avery pushed up into her pussy as she drove down onto his four inches her hands on the seat in front of her while his hands moved to slide up over her small breasts squeezing them while she began to ride his stiff erection. “Squeeze them harder for mommy sweetie!”

Avery did as she wanted, squeezing on her breasts hard as Alicia began to ride up and down on his pole even faster. The thirteen-year-old couldn't hold out for long she knew as he had probably been hard since the first moment he had seen her stomach at the doctors office. “I… I’m going to… oh it feels so good mommy!” Avery gasped as he pushed up into her one last time while his hands held her breasts as tight as they could. Alicia felt it as her son unloaded those two small shots of spend that he could manage into her wanting body. Her own orgasm arriving driven by the risk of the situation but also by the feeling of her son unloading in her. She loved how when he came inside he reverted to calling her mommy instead of mom.

Alicia breathing heavily slowly slipped off of her son as she sat down on the back seat beside him she could see that her juices still glistened on his adorable nearly four inches of boyhood. Alicia rested a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. “I think your dad leaves early tomorrow morning, how about a shower with mom?”

Avery’s penis twitched, “I’d like that.” She started to pull her maternity pants back on as she did Avery said, “Mom… I love you.”

Alicia smiled leaning over to kiss his lips as she tucked his erection away, “Sweetie I love you too. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. You and your brother.”

As they were starting to get back to the front of the car Avery said, “Why do you stay with dad? I mean you don’t love him...”

Alicia rested a hand on her stomach, it was time she figured. He wanted to be there for her, maybe he could understand his dad as well and stop hating the man. “I stay with your father to help him. You’re grandfather is not a very accepting man. The biggest reason why we so rarely see your grandfather and grandmother as compared to grandpa and grandma is that well they’re not tolerant of certain things...”

Avery sitting back in the passenger seat said, “Tolerant of what?”

Alicia sighed, “Well for one you.” She took his hand gently squeezing it. “You’re grandfather doesn’t like that you’re… emotional. He thinks that men and boys both should be tough. Like how your father was when he was your age and older. He doesn’t understand the whole way that you and your brother are with me. Sometimes I think that your dad regrets not giving you and your brother more care when you were younger. He was raised by a man who didn’t value that kind of stuff and it sort of rubbed off on your father.”

Avery said, “That doesn’t make sense. What’s it got to with him never being home or how he treats you and how you don’t really love each other.”

Alicia smiled, Avery had a way of getting to the heart to the heart of a matter, “I do love your dad, just not as a husband, as a friend. He loves me the same way I know he does… Avery… sweetie your dad doesn’t go on business trips…” She sighed meeting his eyes, “Your dad’s gay and he’s spends most of his time with his boyfriend.”

They were both quiet for a long while then Avery said, “D-dad’s gay? B-but how did you and he I mean you’ve had sex...”

Alicia chuckled, “Sweetie you think your dad is the first gay man who tried to pretend he was straight? I didn’t even know it until you were about six. I always figured that this was just the way that sex worked after you were married and I got married young because I had you and your dad saw me as his perfect cover so stuck around. In truth apparently I wasn’t bothered by the lack of sex because your father didn’t...” She breathed in deeply then said, “Meet with my own sexual desires that apparently I let sit dormant until my oldest was twelve...”  
“Why doesn’t dad just come out now, wouldn’t that be easier for him? I mean you said he has a boyfriend...”

“One of many he’s had over the years I’m sure. Your dad was raised how he was raised. I think it would take a very special someone for him to openly come out.” She rested her hand on his shoulder as she said, “Look your dad and I do care about one another and he’s going to be supportive of this baby, and raising it as well. Your job is to be the best big brother in the world to him, and also finish middle school then high school. My job is to finish raising you and your brother and now this little one as well. Your dad gave me you and Caleb, the two best boys a mom could ask for.” She stroked his cheek then as she said, “And you sweetie you gave me an amazing gift as well even if we didn’t intend for it to happen.” She took his hand resting it on her stomach where his baby grew. “So lets just make the most of it and be happy together huh? Its not like if your dad came out tomorrow and left me that I could then marry you.”

Avery flushed slightly, “I-I’d take care of you mom… me and Georgia...”

Alicia laughed and said, “Sweetie you and Georgia are already taking care of me, we’re a very strange family unit, but I think we’re a family regardless. I hope that girl doesn’t go anywhere.”

Avery smiled, “She’s not going anywhere mom, Georgia told me I’d have to run away to get away from her now and I don’t want to...” Alicia leaned over to kiss his lips once more before pulling out of the parking lot. Her family was a little strange and unconventional but it was her family.

*

Avery couldn’t keep his mind off of his mom’s pregnant stomach even now as they drove back to the house after having sex. Sometimes at school at the strangest times he’d get an errant thought about the fact that his mom was pregnant. Not just that, no that she was pregnant with his baby. Every time he saw his mom in her maternity clothes showing off the progressing baby bump he got excited. He knew that his mom wore the clothe she did because she was proud of the bump and the baby growing inside of her. It turned her on too that she was carrying his baby. Then there was the sex. Since his mom had started to show at around ten weeks they had started having sex almost daily.

Avery thought he’d get tired of being inside of his mom, but in reality it excited him every day that he got to be inside. A lot of times Caleb would join in and sometimes Everette would, but his best friend was going through some discoveries of his own. For Avery though the best times were when his dad was out of town he’d be able to lay in bed with his mom all night feeling the baby bump and making love to her. Sure some weekends he shared his mom with Georgia and Dakota, but that was only when their older sister and brother-in-law let them stay over which wasn’t every weekend. That was okay as well though as he loved Georgia and Dakota too.

Dakota wanted to get his mom pregnant too, the boy had said it more than once to Georgia and Avery. It was he supposed possible that his mom would let the boy in a few years when he was old enough to produce sperm. Avery looked at his mom as she pulled into the driveway at their house. He wanted inside of her again already, to feel her pussy pressing around his penis as he felt the baby moving in her stomach. His little boy was growing in his mom, he had gotten her pregnant with his baby! He reached out and touched her stomach again one more time. His mom never told him not to, she knew how difficult processing this was for him. His hormonal drive on top of his realization that he liked the fact that he had knocked his own mom up was enough to keep him going. In just a few more months he’d be a father for real when the baby came.

His mom rested her hand on his before saying, “Come on I need to get started on dinner.” Avery slipped from the car with his mom following her up the walkway to the house. What else didn’t help was just how nice his mom looked while pregnant. He had thought she was hot before the baby was growing in her womb, but now seeing her pregnant with his baby she was even hotter. He loved how round her bottom was, how long and slender her legs were. The baby bump had only added to the sexy nature of his mom’s body for some reason beyond him.

Inside he hugged his mom once then ran upstairs, she couldn’t help him with his erection right now and it was most definitely back again. Sometimes Avery could go days with just one sexual encounter, other days he felt like he was really horny and had no idea why it fluctuated like it did. Upstairs he went into his bedroom sitting down at his gaming chair. Caleb still wasn’t home, the practice had been a late afternoon one so Avery wasn’t surprised. So that meant that Caleb would be no help as his little brother sometimes was now.

Instead Avery started a Zoom meeting with Georgia who had an android phone not an iPhone. She picked up on the third buzz. Seeing her face Avery immediately felt like he did when he saw his mom, excited and loved. Georgia smiled gently showing her green braces on both her upper and lower teeth. She had a truly pretty smile, it made a dimple show up in her left cheek as well and it hit her puppy dog brown eyes perfectly. “Hey there daddy.”

Avery felt his penis begin to throb dangerously. “Georgia...”

She giggled as she said, “So is it a boy or a girl?”

“Boy… and mom is going to let me pick put the name. She’s going to give me four choices…”

Georgia smiled, “Cool! You should go with an A name like yours and your moms. Hey you want to see something?”

“Sure.” Georgia slipped off of her bed he could tell she was walking out of her bedroom then across the hall. She flipped the phone around as she stepped into another room. Avery knew the room really well, he had after all been in in it more than once since August. There were posters on the walls from Fortnite, Minecraft, Zelda, Teen Titans, and even Rick and Morty. There was a familiar bunk bed with that currently had Super Mario sheets on the bottom bunk and what looked like Minecraft on the top. More than once he and Georgia had been on that bottom bunk or the top one with Dakota, the three of them making love with one another.

Avery undid his jeans, slipping a hand inside of his boxer-briefs as his penis was suddenly achingly hard from the scene that Georgia turned the phone on. Georgia whispered, “My cousins are staying for Christmas break this year.” Ten-year-old Dakota was naked his hands were on the stairs leading up to the second bunk, he was bent over slightly showing off his very skinny figure, behind him was his fifteen-year-old cousin Lucian. The boy was naked as well his hands were on Dakota’s skinny hips as he pushed into the boys bottom from behind him. “Now Dakota’s had three boys in his ass.” Georgia declared as she stepped further into the room.

Lucian had dirty blonde hair that was shaved at the sides around his ears with the hair in the middle long and hanging over one side. Lucian was about four months away from turning sixteen. Lucian didn’t really look like a young adult, but he was wider of shoulder, had some muscles and his penis was clearly a lot thicker than Avery’s own. Everette and Lucian had been together more than once, but Everette lately wanted someone that was closer to him so he didn’t have to go months without physical contact. His penis was thicker and longer than Avery’s though, as Everette had pointed out more than once.

Dakota hearing his sister’s comment said, “Georgia get out of my room!”

Georgia giggled, “No way stud! I’m showing Avery what you’re up to!” Avery wasn’t jealous of Lucian, as far he was concerned Dakota was allowed to be with whoever he wanted to be. After all he was with Georgia, his mom, and sometimes his little brother and Everette so he couldn’t begrudge Dakota for getting fucked either. Avery could see how the older teen boy was pushing into the preteen’s bottom as he held onto the boys sides. Every time he fully pushed into Dakota the ten-year-old held tightly onto the stairs with a small moan escaping his lips.

Avery pulled his own penis out stroking it as he watched the preteen boy getting railed by the other teenager. Dakota’s small moans of pleasure as Lucian said, “here it cums Dakota.” Was enough to send Avery over the edge again as he stroked his penis even faster. The preteen boy groaned loudly his hands slipping slightly on the stairs of his bunk bed when it became clear that Lucian was emptying what little spend he had into the boys bottom. Then slowly as it passed Lucian slipped out of the younger boy panting. Avery got a good shot of the boys penis, it was about four and a half inches and definitely thicker than his own.

Georgia giggled then turned the phone back so that he could see her face, “We’re still on for this weekend right?”

Avery said, “yeah...”

Dakota suddenly appeared next to her, his face flushed as he said, “I get to see Mrs. Alicia again?”

Avery agreed, “Yeah but you can just call her mom Dakota she likes that.”

Dakota flushed, “I-I know its still strange though...”

Georgia pushed her brother’s head back, “You’re all sweaty Dakota go get a shower.” the boy stuck his tongue out then said something that Avery didn’t hear. “Yeah give me a moment.”

Avery as she walked back across the hall to her bedroom said ,”what was that”

“Dakota wants me to wash him. I told him to wait till we were done talking.”

Avery felt his penis twitch. “I could watch…”

“Perv!” then she giggled before saying, “Maybe, how was everything else after the check up?”

“Good, uh Georgia my mom… she fucked me in the car...” Georgia giggled and Avery felt his entire face flush again as he said, “and… uh… I know why my dad is so distant now… he’s gay.”

Georgia’s eyes widened a little then she said, “Seriously? SO he’s like cheating on your mom with other guys?” Avery gave a small nod, “and why doesn’t she just leave him then?”

Avery sighed, “She said its just… its easier this way. Its not like I can marry her or something. She’s kind of right too isn't she? I mean… she’s my mom, and one day she wants us to give her grandchildren...”

Georgia smiled, “You already gave her a grand kid...”

Avery groaned, “Georgia not right now please I just managed to stop thinking about that.”

“Sorry! Okay so what are we going to do about it?”

Avery shrugged, “Nothing we can do about it.”

Georgia sighed, “AVERY! Everette! Remember what he told you back at the end of August?”

Avery had to think about that for a moment, “What? You mean about how he’s pretty sure he wants to date an older guy that lives closer to home? He meant a boy Lucian’s age not an adult and definitely not my dad Georgia. Plus my dad would never go for dating a boy Everette’s age, he’s gay not into young boys like mom is.”

Georgia disagreed, “Sure he is, or I mean he could be if it was the right boy. Everette really wants to be with an older man… its something to think about. Maybe talk with Everette about it, or your mom. This explains so much about the way your dad is. He’d look cute with Everette I think.” Avery wasn’t so sure, but he trusted Georgia she had after all been the one who had directed him to be assertive with his mom and look at where that had gotten him. He was going to be a father before he was in high school. Suddenly his penis was hard again thinking about it just as his mom called him to dinner. He said goodbye to Georgia who promised him that she’d get back on another call with him tonight and do something naughty. Avery really did have the best girlfriend in the world...


	7. Chapter 7

*_* The Morning after Alicia and Avery’s first date *_*

The sound of thunder ripped across the sky as Avery looked out the sliding glass door at the back of the kitchen that led out to the backyard. He could see the dark storm clouds rolling in on this warm summer afternoon. Rain storms weren’t uncommon in the summer months but this one looked particularly violent as it began to push towards their house. Avery liked how the clouds hung in the sky where you could see the lighter clouds, and even the blue of the sky here in one part, but now that was all being pushed away by the darker clouds rolling in.

He almost jumped when at the same time thunder boomed across the sky his mom said, “Avery sweetie what are you doing?” Avery felt a hand rest on his shoulder gently rubbing it. When he turned to look at her there was a slight bit of concern for him in her eyes. He had a feeling he knew where it was coming from, she was probably worried that he was freaked out about last night now that it was over. His eyes lingered on his mom for a moment, she was so stunningly beautiful, really. So far he had only met one other girl who was as beautiful. Who cared if she was nearly thirty she didn’t look it at all a far as Avery could tell. Her honey brown hair hung down the sides of her face gently as she stood there studying him. She wore a large tee-shirt and the boy actually hoped nothing else.

“Watching the storm come in. You think Caleb’s okay?” His little brother was a very tough very outgoing boy, but he was scared of thunderstorms still even now at nearly eleven.

“Yeah, hes’ got Everette with him, he’ll be fine.” She squeezed his shoulder, “I was worried when I woke up… you weren’t in bed. You sure you’re okay?”  
Avery felt his cheeks flush, “I was thirsty.” He indicated the glass in his hand by holding it up. He had put on just his boxer-briefs when leaving his room. He had almost woken his mom up, but had found he liked watching her sleep. Now as his mom stood back up Avery felt his penis starting to stiffen again in his underwear with his desire for her. He didn’t get how his dad couldn’t want to have sex with his mom. His eyes went to her long slender legs, they were probably her second best feature next to her face, though he was also partial to her bottom, breasts, and now after seeing it Avery really liked his mom’s pussy too. The boy felt his penis fully rise as he thought about last night.

His mom’s eyes noticed what had happened in his boxer-briefs, it was obvious as they weren’t super loose. You could clearly watch as he grew with how it strained the boxer-briefs making a tent in them. “How are you feeling about last night?”

Avery knew she was worried still, it was her job as his mom to worry about him and his feelings. He figured she was going through something familiar worried that she had hurt her little boy emotionally. Their relationship was no longer only that of a mother and her son. It was far more complex which was fine with Avery as that was what he had wanted. “Really good mom. I loved all of it.” He doubted that put her fully at ease with all of it. Avery knew that he’d have to do more than words to prove to his mom he was fine with all of it. After all his goal today was still the same as last night to have his mom take his virginity.

Alicia headed over to the fridge as she walked that way Avery’s eyes followed her. He loved how his mom walked too, there was honestly nothing about her that he didn’t love. Ever since earlier this year when Everette had pointed out just how hot his mom was Avery had been unable to ignore his own feelings. It had started out with him being ashamed of them, but after meeting Georgia and talking with her for a few weeks now he realized it was nothing to be ashamed of. That was why he had tried seducing his mom, surprisingly it had worked.

As she opened the fridge his mom said, “Do you want some breakfast?”

“Sure.” He started over to the kitchen counter where the bar stools were climbing up onto one of them. As his mom grabbed a couple of eggs and some pancake mix he decided to try and figure out why his mom had let him seduce her. “Mom, I’m not the only boy around my age you’re attracted to am I?”

His mom had went to crack the eggs as he said this, and the question must have shocked her because she got some eggshell in the pan that she had to pick out as she said, “What do you mean Avery?”

Avery could see a nervousness in her eyes now as they met his. Again Georgia had been right. She had a older sister who both liked boys around his age. Meeting Georgia had to have been luck, but also maybe a little bit of fate. “Just if Everette or Caleb wanted to sleep with you too then you’d let them.”

Alicia added some pepper to the eggs as she began to scramble them up, “I-I don’t actually know the answer to that Avery.”

“Its okay if you do mom, I mean Everette wants to sleep with you too, and Caleb thinks you’re the best mom ever just like I do. We wouldn’t ever tell anyone.”

His mom sighed, “Avery, I don’t know what I’m feeling. I don’t know if I’m just lonely and letting you get this close to me because of that. Or if I’m actually attracted to boys your age, or maybe I’m just attracted to my sons because of some reason I don’t even understand yet.”

Avery watching her make the pancakes said, “Everette’s not your son though.”

She chuckled, “Isn’t he? Come on Avery I’ve pretty much raised the three of you since he moved in when you were six. Sure he has his own parents, but he’s over here as much as he is over there.”

Avery couldn’t argue with that. He thought for a second then said, “I’ll be right back.” Alicia chuckled as he ran from the room, he was pretty sure she thought he was going to the bathroom. Upstairs he found his cellphone then started back downstairs as he went through his applications to find his secure hidden folder. He and Georgia had started to get a little naughty with stuff they sent each other like a lot of kids. She had suggested he get this application so he could hide his stuff from his parents as they were likely to not approve. Now though his mom probably wouldn’t care what he and Georgia did.

His mom was putting the eggs and pancakes onto plates for both of them as he came back into the kitchen. “No phone at the breakfast table Avery.” Her instant reaction to him carrying it into the room seemed to shock both of them. Avery gave a small smile, his mom almost returned it then she softly said, “Please.”

Avery said, “I know the rules mom, I just wanted to show you something to maybe help you with your feelings. You don’t know Dakota at all… remember he’s Georgia’s little brother?” His mom gave a small nod. He showed her a picture of Dakota from a few days ago. Georgia had taken it for him to help Avery figure out some things. In the picture the ten-year-old boy’s curly hair was falling before one of his brown eyes, he wore only a pair of briefs with Pokemon on them. When his mom had looked at the picture for a moment Avery flipped it over to the next picture.

His mom’s eyes widened and she said, “AVERY! Do you know what this is?”  
Avery shrugged, “A boy with an erection.” Indeed that was what the picture was. Dakota was giggling as he pulled his briefs down in the picture to flash his stiffy which Georgia said was nearly three inches but not quite there yet.

His mom studied the picture, when she zoomed it in just slightly she sighed deeply then said, “CP is very illegal Avery Allen Standhope, you need to delete that immediately.”

Avery said, “Uh mom every kid in my school has got at least one naked picture either of themselves or another kid on their phone.”

“I don’t need to hear this… in fact I’m going to pretend that I’m not hearing it.”

Avery taking his phone back closed down the application then put his phone on the kitchen counter as he sat down at the table. His mom joined him sitting down next to him as she added a bit more pepper to her eggs and Avery used a little bit of ketchup his mom said, “He’s very pretty.”  
Avery nodded, “Yeah, Dakota’s beautiful… what did you think?” He was just trying to help his mom figure out why she had let him seduce her so easily.

“I would do to him what I did to you last night. So apparently I’m not a well person.”

Avery paused in pouring syrup on his pancakes looking over at his mom. “There’s nothing wrong with you mom. I bet you’re like Nevada, Virginia, and maybe Georgia too but she’s not old enough to know for sure what she likes, just like me.”

His mom chuckled, “Why are you comparing me to states?”

Avery smiled, “Those aren’t states mom, their girls. Nevada and Virginia are Georgia’s older sisters. Georgia said their parents thought it’d be cute to name their kids after states.”

His mom shook her head, “well that’s something… but why are you comparing me to them?”

Avery shrugged, “Because both Nevada and Virginia like boys from around ten to fourteen or so. They’re not opposed to older men either, but they prefer boys of those ages. So maybe you’re like them, maybe that’s why you also wanted to teach sixth grade.”

Alicia sighed, “Maybe. It still doesn’t mean its right for me to want it Avery. This isn’t something that should happen. You’re not old enough to consent to any of it, and neither is your brother or Everette.”

“You don’t really mean that. Are you not going to let me date Georgia now too? Its not like we’re not sharing stuff with each other… and she comes home in a few weeks...”

His mom studied him for a moment then she slowly let out a breath of air as the rain began to pound down around the house. “I didn’t say I agreed with the laws that say you’re not old enough to consent with another minor. This though, what we’re… Avery what I did last night I shouldn’t do that no matter how much I want do it. I’m your mother...”

She was still struggling with it, he had known she was. “I wanted you to do it mom, and I want you to do it again today too… and more.. I want you to be my first.”

His mom was quiet for a few minutes, “You don’t want Georgia to be your first? She seems really important to you Avery.”

Avery agreed, “She is, but you’re just as important and I’ve thought about it for a long while. Anyway Georgia already lost her virginity to her little brother so I can’t be her first.”

Again she sighed before standing up with her plate, “These girls you met Avery, I can’t decide if they’re good for you or not. They seem like.. well… like they were groomed or forced into sex by older adults for their entertainment.”  
Avery disagreed, “no way. Peyton’s parents don’t even know that she’s bisexual or that she and her brother have slept together. As for Georgia’s family, her brother-in-law has never touched either her or Dakota. He’s Nevada’s husband and they’ve been raising Georgia since she was four after her parents died.” As he put his plate in the sink with his moms Avery continued, “I know what the difference between what I want and what I don’t want mom. I’m not a little kid, neither is Caleb. I know its wrong that I want to replace dad in your bed.. I read up about all of it online.” He turned looking up at her, “But I don’t care if people say its wrong. I want to be what dad isn’t for you. If I could I’d marry you and have babies with you and everything else mom because I love you!”

His mom moved to stand behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders as she gently kissed the top of his head, “Sweetie I love you too. We can’t do that though, first off I’m already married to your dad.” He grunted, “and second off I think you’ve already got a girl who’s closer to you in age that can help you give me grand babies one day.”

Avery groaned, “MOM!”

She chuckled turning him around to look at her. Gently his mom rested her hand on his chin till his face met hers, “This is all really confusing to me, but one part of it isn’t Avery. That is how much I love you and want to be with you. Its why I didn’t stop you when you came onto me. Its why I let you explore me and why I gave in and did what I did last night to you. I desire your brother, Everette, apparently even that little cutie Dakota its true. But none of them, Avery are who I desire the most.” She breathed in deeply then leaned down to kiss his lips. Avery felt his moms desire for him then as her lips met his.

He opened his mouth pushing his tongue out to meet hers as he felt his mom’s hands on his shoulders sliding down them to his back. The young boy reached up to his mom’s chest gently squeezing on her breasts as her hands went down to his bottom. His mom broke their kiss, “Here, hop up on the counter.” Avery used his hands to push himself up onto the counter with his mom still standing before it while he sat on it in just his boxer-briefs. His erection strained against the blue and black cloth material making a little tent that ached to be explored.

When his mom pulled the boxer-briefs down his penis popped up freed to rest against his stomach. Her fingers rubbed along it as Avery felt his erection twitch. “Its so pretty… I am so grateful I never listened to the doctors...”

Avery flushed at the compliment, “Doctors?”

His mom used two fingers to slowly pull the foreskin back which made his penis feel even better. “They wanted me to cut this little bit of skin off… said it would just cause medical problems. I told them to keep their hands and instruments away, my little boy was not going to be mutilated.” She gently stroked his skin, sliding it back over the head then down again, “Seems like mommy made the right choice huh?”

Avery groaned when her tongue slipped across the head of his penis. Last night had been incredible but today he was on the kitchen counter with his mom bending over him to suck his penis into her mouth. This was simply amazing. “Suck me please mommy.” He hadn’t called her mommy since he was little, but she had had just said it so it seemed right. Her mouth engulfed all of his nearly four inches he could feel her cheeks resting on his thighs as his mom began to move her mouth up and down the length of his erection.

Avery rested a hand on her head as she slowly slipped her mouth off of him, her tongue sliding along the exposed glans with his foreskin pulled back fully. Her mouth went to one of his nipples now sucking on it after she said, “Mommy wants you to cum for her.” It was like his mom was giving into her desires for him. Avery knew their conversation had helped her accept this part of her. She wanted him, and the nearly thirteen-year-old boy wanted his mom as well. He moaned when she sucked on his nipple. Avery could feel her fingers on his stiff penis stroking the length of it sliding that skin back up over the head then down again in quick motions. He could feel his entire body building to climax as his mom moved over to his other nipple.

Her second hand was on his back pressing his chest to her mouth as she used her tongue to slid along the erect nipple. Her two fingers that were stroking his pole were doing so masterfully. Every time that she pulled the foreskin back the young boy groaned. Avery could feel it building up in his penis, that urgent need to explode building more and more as his mom stroked his penis faster. “Cum for mommy Avery…”

Avery breathed in deeply as he felt his penis twitch in his mom’s fingers her eyes were looking down at it now as she kissed the middle of his chest, “I… its… cumming mommy!” Avery groaned as he felt his penis spasm with the sudden arrival of his seed shooting out. His mom had pulled back just enough so that she could see it happen. That one little spurt that Avery could manage shot straight up into the air between the two of them. Then it landed rolling down the side of his erection. His mom leaned down licking it clean off of the exposed head and what little had rolled down one of the sides. He was still as erect as before, still twitching as he slowly recovered from his orgasm.

His mom licked the head again then she stood on what appeared to be shaky legs her eyes filled with desire as they met his. She stroked his cheek, “My little boy… growing up… do you want mommy to help you finish growing up?”

Avery flushed as his penis twitched again he managed a small breathless, “yes I want to make love to you mom…I want you to make love to me too...”

She pulled his boxer-briefs back up then gently kissed his cheek, “Lets go up to your bedroom.” Avery jumped down from the counter, taking his mom’s hand as he walked with her out of the kitchen. The sound of rain and thunder still filled the sky, but the preteen boy and his mom weren’t even aware of it anymore. All Avery could think about as he held his mom’s hand the whole way upstairs then down the hall to his bedroom was that he was about to loose his virginity to his first love, his mom. It was what he wanted and now since meeting Georgia, Avery was no longer ashamed to admit how much he desired his mom, or how much he’d still desire her for years to come.

*

Alicia could still taste Avery’s spend on her tongue as she stood there in front of him while her oldest boy sat on the kitchen counter. His little penis still pointed up at his chin, the tip of it glistening with her saliva. She loved the feel of the tiny firm thing in her mouth, it was so freeing to just admit to herself that she had a definite preference for boys her son’s age or around it. A brief thought of the boy Dakota’s penis filtered into her mind. She would definitely like to suck on that given the chance, but right now her entire focus was on the boy before her. Alicia pulled Avery’s boxer-briefs back up to hide his wonderful erect penis. She loved how it still pointed and strained in the boxers as she stroked his cheek. Outside the rain pounded on the windows, but Alicia barely noticed as she kissed her son’s cheek then said, “Lets go up to your bedroom.” She stepped back feeling not only weak in the knees with her desire, but also just how wet her pussy was with the thoughts of her son inside of her.

Alicia hadn’t bothered to put on panties or shorts when she came downstairs to find Avery watching the rain roll in. At first she had thought that he was regretting last night. That maybe this wasn’t the way that he wanted the relationship between them to go after all. Her own worries had been there as well, this wasn’t something that a mom was supposed to be doing with her son. Yet Alicia couldn’t deny how much she not only desired Avery but how much clearly he desired her too. Saying those naughty things to him, begging him to cum for her had been more than just exciting. This should be a mom’s right, if her son desired it there was nothing wrong with her being his teacher. More than that she desired it as well.

At the top of the stairs Alicia turned to her son, taking him in right by the picture of him at the start of Sixth grade nearly a year ago. Avery standing there looking slightly up at her said, “what is it mom?” She stroked his shoulders then leaned down to kiss the boys lips as he leaned up to meet them eagerly. She pressed her son to the wall right in-between the pictures of him from the start of his fifth grade year to the start of his sixth grade. She realized now as she ran a hand down the front of his chest while her tongue played with his that she had wanted Avery even back when he was a fifth grader. She just hadn’t been able to admit it to herself. She had kept her desire locked away until Avery had opened the floodgates with one simple innocent moment.

As her tongue played with her son’s Alicia felt his hands on her tee-shirt pulling at it. She broke the kiss only for a second to let Avery get her shirt up over her head before pressing his hands to her small breasts. They fit almost perfectly in her boys hands. Avery squeezed on them roughly while her mouth continued to play with his. Alicia took one of his hands guiding it down between her legs when his fingers rubbed over the outer lips of her pussy against her son’s lips she said, “Push your fingers in like last night sweetie...” Avery with flushed cheeks did as she wanted, his fingers slipping between the lips pressing up into her opening. She helped guide them to the right spot as they slipped inside she again pushed her lips to her sons hungrily as he groaned.

Alicia was worried she was being a little too aggressive with her little boy, but the feeling of his fingers pushing up into her as he eagerly returned the kiss alleviated the fears. She rested her hand on his erection through his boxer-briefs. Her lips inches from his Alicia said, “Tell mommy if she’s being too aggressive...”

Avery’s response was to push his lips to hers again, the twelve-year-old had quickly mastered kissing, his tongue didn’t wait for her lips to even fully part before it dove into her mouth. His fingers were pushing up into her slick tunnel. Alicia moaned against her boys lips as she squeezed his erection through his boxer-briefs. Then she was slipping her hand inside of them finding that stiff little pole that was her boys penis. When she stroked him Avery let out a moan pressing his two fingers into her pussy, then he shocked her by breaking their kiss. Right there in the hallway her young man went down on his knees, his lips kissing her lower stomach, then lower.

Alicia shuddered when his tongue swiped over the outer lips of her pussy. He didn’t even seem to mind about the hair as he pushed his mouth to her pussy. Alicia spread her legs wider standing over her boy as he went down fully to sit on his legs. Looking up at her pussy like this from between her legs it was like he was worshiping the place that had given him life. His face was between her legs now, his tongue swiping up between the outer lips as his hands gripped at her bottom. Alicia groaned, “That’s it sweetie eat mommy’s pussy.” Avery’s hand she noticed was actually in his boxer-brief’s stroking himself. The boy was turned on by what she said, but also by what he was doing. A part of her said she should feel bad for this, or ashamed that she was making her little boy eat her pussy. Yet the boy himself had started doing it, he was taking what she had taught him last night and applying it.

Alicia rested her hands on the wall afraid that she might loose her balance. She was well aware that they were resting under the two pictures of her boy, the very same boy that was right now rubbing his tongue over her clit for the third time. Alicia gasped, her eyes resting on the pictures of her son, as his tongue lapped at her juices. “That’s it sweet boy make mommy cum!” Avery’s tongue pressed to her clit roughly as the boy rubbed his erection even faster in his boxer-briefs.

She could feel his hands gripping her ass from underneath as his tongue attacked her clit aggressively. He was still on his knees below her, his eyes looking up at her from beneath her breasts as his mouth was pressed up to her pussy from underneath it. His tongue dove into her pussy as it left her clit for a moment. Alicia groaned her hands pressing hard to the wall just below the pictures of Avery. Her entire body shuddered as his tongue again attacked her clit and his hands squeezed her ass as hard as they could.

Alicia came then, the orgasm arriving with such force that she pressed her head to the wall next to one of her hands resting it right on the picture of Avery at the start of sixth grade. The now nearly seventh grade boy continued to attack her clit as Alicia felt another orgasm flow through her whole body. Her juices flowing down over his cheeks as she came with one of the most powerful orgasms of her life.

Alicia shuddered slipping back from her son’s mouth as she leaned against the opposite wall her head right next to the picture of Caleb from the start of fourth grade. An errant thought of taking her other son’s virginity before he entered fifth grade floated up through her mind. Avery stood as well looking at her as he licked his lips. The boy appeared eager, his little penis seemed to be straining as hard as it could in his boxer briefs as he stepped closer to her. There was a wet spot on them a well. “Y-you okay mom?” To answer him Alicia pressed her lips to his again in a deep kiss. She had never been so sexually satisfied in her life.

*

Avery sat there with his legs under him, leaning his head back slightly as his mom spread her legs so that he could slip his mouth up between them. His tongue pressed to her outer lips, feeling the soft pubic hairs as he swiped it over them then up between the lips. He used his tongue to press through both the outer and inner lips as he found her clit again. The smell of his mom filled his nose as she pressed down to his mouth. He could hear her begging him to lick her pussy more. Avery slipped a hand into his boxer-briefs, his penis hurt so much as his mom continued her dirty talk.

Avery stroked his stiff penis as he sucked on his mom’s clit while she stood there over him. His neck hurt now with how he was leaning back, some of her juices actually had slid down his chin as his tongue flicked against his mom’s clit. He slipped his hand out of his boxer-briefs and slipped them up to his mom’s ass gripping it as he pushed his mouth tighter to her pussy. She groaned as she said, “That’s it sweet baby make mommy cum!” Avery felt his mom shift slightly so that her hands pressed to the wall as he continued to suck on her pussy. His tongue flicking over his mom’s clit, his hands gripping her bottom. HE could feel her juices slipping down his chin as he pressed his tongue into his mom’s inner folds. From his position of worship between his mom’s legs Avery could see the bottom slopes of her firm breasts and the erect nipples on the end of them as well. He squeezed her ass harder as his mom groaned with the arrival of her orgasm. Her head pressing to the wall right on his picture from the start of sixth grade as she came.

Avery’s penis twitched with a sudden orgasm that small spurt coming out as he felt his mom orgasm on his mouth. She looked dazed, as she leaned to rest against the other hallway wall breathing heavily, “Y-you okay mom?” His mom didn’t answer him, instead she put a hand on his cheek drawing him in closer as she kissed him on the lips. Her hand was on his back pulling him to her, while also almost dragging him into his bedroom just down from where they had been in the hallway. In the middle of his bedroom his mom’s hand again went down his front finding him in his boxer-briefs. When her finger slipped inside Avery let a moan escape from his own lips surprised by how good it felt to have his mom touching his penis.

His mom’s tongue played gently with his as her fingers circled around his erection, “how you feeling?”

Avery could feel his breath coming quickly, his heart pounding, “good...” her hand slipped off of him then his mom was pulling his boxer-brief’s down, suddenly Avery could feel his nervousness growing as she bent down to pull his underwear down. He stepped out of them as his mom stood back up, her eyes roaming his body. The young boy swallowed nervously, “H-how do I...”

Alicia stepped closer to her son, resting her hand on his cheek, Avery looked slightly up at her. His face was usually about even with her breasts. His mom leaned down her lips lightly kissed his forehead, then his mouth, “Let mom guide you?” Avery nodded feeling his heart hammer in his chest as he took in his mom’s body. His penis ached to be inside, that was the only way the twelve-year-old could describe what he was feeling. He wanted to be inside of his mom, to plunge his preteen penis into the very place that he had come from nearly thirteen years earlier. Avery wanted to be his mother’s lover, he wanted to be more than that, to be there for her. He pressed his lips to hers again hungrily as she said that she’d guide him giving her all the agreement that she needed.

His mom’s hands on his shoulder pulled him with her towards the bed, pulling him down on top of her. He could feel his moms slightly larger frame pressed to his own, his flat chest squishing her small breasts as she ran a hand down his back. Avery realized that his penis was resting on her pubic region above the lips, he could feel the smooth skin just above where her pubic hair was as his mom’s lips pressed to his again. He felt her other hand on his hip sliding down between them as his mom’s tongue played with his. When she gripped his stiff penis she said, “Here sweetie, sit up a little for a moment.” He sat up on his knees looking down at his mom’s body.

She had spread her legs on either side of his own, opening her pussy as his eyes roamed over the outer lips again with their light covering then back up again over his mom’s flat stomach and small breasts till he met her face. Her eyes were on his, as her fingers circled around his erection guiding him back down between her legs. She put her other hand on his shoulder pulling him down on top of her once more as she said, “Use your arms for support on either side of me.” Avery put his arms down on either side of his moms chest as he felt her fingers guiding him between her legs.

Avery felt it when the head of his penis rubbed against the sparsely amount of hair that covered his mom’s pussy. The feeling was different than rubbing over her skin, but soon she was pulling him down between those lips till the head of his penis rested at an opening. “Push sweetie… push inside of mommy.” Avery could feel it, this was the moment that he wanted. His mom was going to be the first woman that he made love to. She had given birth to him and Avery was coming right back to her. This felt right, his penis strained with is desire to be inside. His eyes stayed on his mom’s as he pushed inside of her finally. At first Avery wasn’t sure it was going to happen, as his mom moved her hand away from his erection. He slipped sliding along the inner lips her fingers going back around him and guiding him back to the opening. “you’ve got this Avery...” The twelve-year-old flushed as his mom gave him more confidence.

This time he pushed into the opening, as he did his mom moved her hand back to his hip as if she was guiding him inside. Avery could feel it as his four inches of preteen penis slipped into his mom’s vagina. It was warm, slick and so very inviting. The young boy swore he could feel it squeezing on him as he pushed in further. “i-its going in mom...”  
His mom agreed, her other hand resting on his cheek pulling his face down to hers, “I can feel it sweetie, push it in all the way for mommy.” Avery did, pushing in fully as his mom brought his lips to hers. The feeling of her pubic hair rubbing against his smooth pubic region and his balls as the last of his four inches fully slipped into his mom felt a little strange, but also pleasant. Though Avery had a feeling he’d like it more if his mom was bald like him. When he realized he was fully in Avery pressed to his mom, clinching his bottom as he felt her hand on his hip go to squeeze it.

Avery as his mom’s other hand ran down his back said, “I… I’m all the way in mom...” It felt amazing too! So much better than Avery had ever imagined it could feel. The young boy felt like this was is place, he belonged in here and he didn’t want to leave ever.

She agreed, “You are, lets see how it feels when you move inside of me now.” Avery moved his hips as his mom rested both of her hands on them again guiding him to pull out then push back in. As he plunged back in again Avery got why you were supposed to move instantly. It felt even better pushing inside of his mom than it did just laying there not moving. “Slowly sweetie… this isn’t a race.” Avery nodded as his mom’s hands moved from his hips again. She rested them on his arms which were just below her armpits rubbing up the length of then as he began to move inside of her with simple thrusts of his hips. His mom’s hands slipped down his back to slide over his bottom as she said, “How are you feeling?”

Avery between breaths as he plunged all four inches of his preteen penis back into his mom said, “A-amazing… I… I think I’m going to c-cum soon.”

His mom smiled, “Lets pick up the pace then, mommy wants to feel you cum inside….” Avery agreed, picking up the pace with his mom’s encouragement. The young boy could feel his orgasm building as he began to push in his mom more quickly now. The feeling was amazing, every time that he pushed back into her he felt this incredible feeling of pleasure slide up through his whole body. Best of all when he fully docked his mom gasped squeezing his bottom as if to encourage him to keep going. Avery’s eyes stayed on hers as he felt her feet on his calves as well now.

*

The moment he had entered her Alicia felt as if he belonged in there. It was as if her little boy had come home as his four inches of preteen penis pushed fully into her. She could feel his small sack resting at the base of her pussy once he was fully inside. Alicia ran her hands over his arms squeezing on them as she started having him in move inside of her. This sent even more sensations of pleasure up through her body. She could feel it each time that the boys small penis plunged fully back into her tightness. Those exercises really had left her tighter, closer to how her pussy had been from before she carried her children.

Avery was eager too, picking up the pace when she wanted him to, driving his penis fully up into her pussy each time as he leaned over her. Alicia loved running her hands over her boys soft small back, the feeling of his bare tanned skin under her fingers was almost silky now that a small sheen of sweat had started to build up on the boy. She wrapped her legs around his lower legs as her hands ran over his bottom squeezing the two perfectly round globes. Her orgasm was quickly rising now as she said, “Faster now sweetie… make mommy cum.”

Alicia had no idea why talking like this to her oldest boy was driving her even closer to orgasm but it was. She could feel it all building up inside of her now, each time that Avery plunged that little four inch pole of his back up into her pussy Alicia gasped getting closer to the edge herself. Avery’s eyes were on hers as he breathlessly said, “I… Its… going to… I need to…cum now... mommy!” He pushed in again as hard as he could. Alicia felt it happen as her little boy surged inside of her while she squeezed on his erection. He hadn’t called her mommy since he was six or seven, but here he was saying it again in a totally new life. Alicia came as well, the feeling of him buried fully inside of her calling out to her as he shot his preteen seed inside sent shivers through her whole body. Her orgasm was quick and intense, one of the most powerful that she had ever had in her life.

Avery collapsed on top of her, his arms loosing their ability to support the boy as he fell with his head just below hers on the same pillow she rested on. She could hear her boys heavy breathing, feel his preteen penis still twitching inside of her as she squeezed on him through the rest of her orgasm. Alicia ran her hands up and down his back gently as the orgasm slowly passed. Even as it finished she could feel her little boy buried fully inside of her still. Avery had not softened one inch, his little penis still wanting more.

Alicia turned her head sideways to kiss his temple as that was right by her lips. Avery opened his eyes slowly a he looked at her. “Its so warm inside mom...”

Alicia smiled, “You like it in mommy?” Avery nodded yes, “you want to cum in mommy again?” Another nod.

Alicia smiled as Avery said, “w-was dad ever this good?”

She tickled his side making the boy giggle, “I am not comparing you to your father young man, here.. roll onto your back for me.” Avery obliged moving onto his back as she moved to slide on top of him, “Lets see how you like it this way...” Alicia took hold of her boys penis, as she stroked it while guiding the head of it towards her opening the look on her son’s face drove her entirely. His eyes so like her own were filled with lust and love for her, she knew it mirrored her own desire as well. When Alicia felt the head push at her opening she moved her hand away pressing down on the boys erection. She drilled all four inches up into her pussy as her pubic region met his again.

She rubbed her pussy against his pubic bone hard her clit getting stimulated as she felt his penis slide fully up into her pussy hitting all the right spots in there as well. Avery gasped at the sudden feeling of all of him being buried in his mom again. Then she took his hands guiding them up to her breasts as she began to ride him. It felt amazing every time that she pushed fully back down onto her preteen son’s penis. The feeling of engulfing those four inches fully inside till she could feel his balls pressing to her bottom was all Alicia needed to start rising towards orgasm again.

Avery squeezed her breasts as she leaned over him to rest her hands on his small shoulders then on either side of his head as she began to move faster. Avery for his part when one of her breasts came close to his mouth leaned up and began to suck on the nipple while Alicia started riding him faster. “Oh sweetie… mommy’s going to cum...” She gasped as his lips sucked harder on her nipple and she rode her boys four inches even faster. Her entire body shuddered with her orgasm as she pressed down on Avery again, driving all of him back up into her. She rubbed her clit against his pubic region really grinding her entire pussy to him, pressing down on his balls to as the boy underneath her groaned against her nipple.

Alicia felt Avery surge inside of her again, that little load he could manage since he was on the cusp of puberty shooting into her again. Alicia could feel it each time that he twitched inside of her, trying in vain to get out more than one delicious spurt. She still rode him too as her own orgasm hit again. This was the most amazing sex that Alicia had ever had, no man could ever compare to her own son! She finally fell on top of Avery as she reached the end of her climax, her body and his mingling together as she had to wonder how dangerous this was. She figured that he was still mostly prepubescent, he was on the cusp for sure, but she doubted his balls were producing sperm yet. She’d be safe though, she’d get back on the pill before her next cycle started… yes… that would be a good idea.

After a moment Alicia slipped off of Avery laying beside him on the boys bed catching her breath. She looked over at Avery, the preteen boys penis was still erect and covered in slickness from her juices as well. The exposed head was a little red from over use now. It looked adorable honestly twitching there resting against his stomach. Avery catching his breath said, “That was even better than the first time mom.”

Alicia smiled, twisting on her side as she rested a hand on his chest stroking the middle of it where the boys heart thumped like crazy still. “It was wasn’t it… I wasn't too rough was I?” He shook his head, “You’re sure? I don’t want to hurt you...”

Avery put his slightly smaller hand on top of hers, “No way mom it was amazing the whole time.” Alicia leaned over to kiss his lips, “I-I love you mom.”

Alicia stroked his chest again, “I love you too little man and you were better than your father if you really want to know.” Avery flushed as she continued, “What happens next is up to you. If you want to keep doing stuff like this there’s only one rule, we have to act like a normal family in front of your dad and any other people as well...”  
Avery turned so that he was facing her, “I know that mom...” He paused for a moment then sighed, “I wish that we didn’t have to though. You know how many boys at my school would be jealous that you were my first...”

Alicia sighed as she kissed his lips, “Not as many as you think sweetie. I know I’m good looking, but I don’t really have breasts and most boys your age like breasts a lot.”

Avery shrugged, “Sure, but they like sexy more than breasts… and you always wear really um well… sexy clothes.”

She chuckled, “Oh do I?” Avery nodded, “Hmm, maybe subconsciously I was always trying to make boys look...” That was something that Alicia had not considered. She was often around her sons and their friends, rarely around adult men… Maybe there was something there. Alicia would have to think about that some more.

It was about then that someone shouted from downstairs, “Mom, Avery!?” Alicia and her oldest son looked at one another.

Alicia smiled as she stroked Avery’s cheek then called down from the open door, “We’re up in Avery’s room sweetie!”

Avery said, “uh m-mom we’re naked...”

“Either I’m all in at this point Avery or we’re keeping this a secret even from Caleb and Everette, what do you want to do?” Avery smiled and Alicia knew what the smile was, he was saying that he, his brother, and best friend had won. She was going to have all three of them and Alicia realized as she heard the sounds of feet on the stairs leading up to the second story that she wanted all three of them very badly…. Still she did use a blanket from his bed to cover both of them, she wasn’t sure she was ready yet for the other two boys to see her naked

*_* Present Time: 30 Weeks Pregnant *_*

As Eric pulled the car into the parking lot at the park Alicia had to admit right away that Helen the woman she had hired to take these photos was right the place was beautiful. Already from where she was in the car she could see how the forest would provide a lot of natural coverage then beyond that apparently was an old farmstead. All of this small national park apparently was used for this kind of stuff. It was actually a little warm for late February was well, just a few weeks ago it had been dreary and cold, but now the heat was coming in despite it not even being spring yet.

In the back seat Avery and Caleb were both on their phones, she was pretty sure the weren’t even gaming at this point, that both of them were texting with a group of their friends. Friends that she was really close with at this point as well. Alicia felt movement in her stomach as she rested her hand on it towards one of the sides. Apparently she was never going to be the mother of a little girl, as once again she was carrying a boy. Not that she minded, boys were easy for her as she had already raised two and doubted the third would offer any surprises. Eric sounding impatient said, “Well is this lady supposed to be here soon?”

Alicia had almost debated on doing a maternity photo shoot without Eric, just her and her boys, she had seen some of those on Helen’s wall, but then she remembered that she was trying her best to keep the true nature of this pregnancy a secret from everyone other than the father and his brother. “See that red car? She’s already here.” She gestured to the car before slipping out of the passenger seat. In the past ten weeks she had gone from at twenty weeks barely showing to her stomach swelling nicely with the life that her oldest son had planted in her back in the first week of August. Alicia wore a very nice long sleeved maternity blouse today that showed off the small swell of her breasts and the full round almost basketball sized shape of her pregnant belly. She also wore tight maternity jeans that hugged to her slender legs.

She was proud of her baby bump and did all she could to show it off. Secretly every time someone admired it when she was out in public or at a function for one of her kids she got a thrill out of knowing her they were admiring what her son had given her. Usually Avery was there as well, standing next to her, sometimes he’d rest his hand on her belly when another adult commented on the bump. The boy just like her got a thrill out of their secret, he was actually excited by the truth.

It was true that at first Alicia worried about how Avery was going to cope with all of this. Now though after six months of him knowing he was the father and her at almost eight months pregnant she wasn’t worried about it. In fact every time that her oldest looked at her she could feel his desire to have her again even with her ever expanding rounding stomach. In fact the boy seemed to like having sex with her even more now. The baby bump was a reminder to him every time he saw it that in the first week of August he had gotten his own mom pregnant with his child.

Alicia turned to see Avery as he stepped out of the backseat slipping his phone into his pocket. The boy wore dark blue jeans and a button up dark red long sleeved shirt that looked really nice on him. He had combed and parted his hair giving him an almost mature look. The boy was still probably the shortest boy in his seventh grade, but he had managed to hit the five foot mark on the height measure about two weeks ago. So he was quickly catching up to his mom, even so he had not yet lost any of that boyish cuteness. It was possible that he never lost most of it, some boys always retained those kinds of looks even through puberty.

A strand of his dark brown hair fell before one of his eyes as he smiled at her. Alicia gently pushed it back as she said, “How you feeling?”

Avery smiled back, “Good, you?” His hand went instinctively to her stomach where his son and brother grew. Why did that always make her feel warm inside and want her boy all over again? The thought that she was carrying her own little boy who was also her grandson? Was she really that perverse that she was turned on by the idea that her boy had made her a mom? Well clearly she was because she had been enjoying sex with Avery most every day since she found out he had had knocked her up.

“Pregnant.” Avery smiled at that, as Eric gave a small chuckle which made the boy’s smile disappear. No surprise but Avery did not like how his dad was treating his very pregnant mom. Like before the man was hardly around, and on top of that he acted like the pregnancy wasn’t even all that big of a deal. Of course he had gone through two of them already, and this was Avery’s first. Still Alicia couldn’t help but agree with her son. Here she was three weeks way from turning thirty and carrying her third son.

Helen appeared from the edge of the wooded trail that led down to the old farmstead just as Caleb came up on Alicia’s other side. She examined her second son for a moment. He wore a dark blue button up shirt and jeans that were very similar to his brothers. The boy had relented after much ‘nagging’ from both her and Virginia to finally get his hair cut. It wasn’t as short as Avery’s but it was finally at least manageable. It went to just below his ears now instead of off of his shoulders. The boy still wanted to hide his big ears though Virginia thought they were cute. He’d about do anything for that teenage girl Alicia thought. He was a love sick puppy, but it was cute how he acted around her. It helped that she was so enamored with him as well.

Helen had been suggested to her by Virginia’s big sister Nevada. She was a friend of the young woman’s and had done the photo shoot for the Releigh family last year sometime. That whole family was so strange honestly, but Alicia loved them after getting to know them through all of these months. Plus she had a feeling that her two boys were going to marry Virginia and Georgia so she figured she should probably get to know the family really well.

Helen was a woman somewhere in her early twenties, with dark blonde hair and a generous figure. She smiled as she approached them shaking Eric’s hand, “You must be the father?” Eric just gave a small nod as she went to Alicia, “Well what do you think?”

Alicia smiled, “Its beautiful.”

Helen agreed then looked at both Avery and Caleb, “These must be the big brothers, how excited are the two of you?”

Caleb as always managed to bring some levity to situations, “Its not a big deal, mom’s gotta do the hard work.”

Helen chuckled looking at both boys as she said, “Well your sons are as advertised. Should we get started?” They all started walking towards the forest, “I figure that we’d do a few shots in this really nice area right off of the wooded path. The light from the sun is filtering through the trees perfectly and we can get some nice family shots. Then we’ll do some individual shots out at the old farmstead itself.” They continued on into the woods. It really was nice, the sun filtering through the trees, the sounds of birds as they flew through the trees.

They arrived at a small area off of the path where a bench had been set up with the trees around it. The way that the sun hit the trees and the area around the bench was really nice. Helen set them up for photos of the four of them all together. There were shots where the kids were in front of her and Eric, though she could tell that Avery wasn’t comfortable with the arrangements to have his dad’s hand on his shoulder. The boy knew now about his dad’s cheating and why he hid it, but even so he didn’t like any of it for a totally different reason than before. He thought that his dad should just come out, he was actually more sad for his dad than he’d admit.

They then did some photos with her and the two boys standing on either side of her with Eric behind her. Some photos of Eric and her standing together with the baby bump in his hands. Helen did some shots of just the boys, some solo shots of just Avery or just Caleb. Then some solo shots of just Alicia with her obvious baby bump. After that they moved onto the actual farmstead area where there were more photos to be taken in the full sunlight. Close to the end she went over to Helen privately after one of the shots of her alone in front of the haystack by the barn. “I want a couple of shots of just Avery and I.”

Helen smiled,“The first born with the third, sure that’d be cute. Your oldest is very photogenic.”

Alicia looking at Avery who was saying something to his brother said, “Don’t tell him that he’ll get all shy.” Helen chuckled then as they set it up. There was a part of the farmstead with a huge tree hanging over it where they went. She had a picture taken with her and Avery standing together, then one where he was touching her bump, his hands caressing it, his lips kissing it when she exposed it as well. His desire was unmistakable to her as he stood back up slowly looking at her. After that she did some photos with Caleb to not make the others seem all that strange. Finally it was the end of the shoot.

She let the boys play some around the farmstead with Eric sort of watching them, but probably texting with that eighteen-year-old he was seeing. Helen was showing her the photos. “Of course we can make as many prints as you want. I can send you the final choices once I have them all, but if there’s any that you want right now in digital form..” Alicia settled on two photos that she felt didn’t need to be touched up as Helen would get digital finalized photos to her in a week. The two she picked though Helen sent over to her phone. As she sent them Helen’s eyes were on Avery and Caleb, “They really are beautiful boys. I guess you’re going to have three in a few weeks huh?”

Alicia smiled resting a hand on her stomach, “Yes.” After that they all got into the SUV heading back to the house. They stopped and got Wendy’s for dinner as she didn’t feel like cooking and the boys were already hungry as well. Most of the food was gone before they even got into the house. Caleb was the first one out of the car at the house racing inside to hop onto his game system as apparently Dakota, Lucian, and Everette were all online playing some game. Avery was clearly texting with Georgia as he got out of the car slower than his brother. Alicia sent him one of the photos that Helen had sent her as she headed into the house.

Eric heading up the stairs said, “I think I need a shower. Then I’ve got a distributor call to make as well.”

Alicia said, “Well I hope its nothing serious.” If Eric actually heard her it was impossible to say. She stepped up behind Avery who was looking at his phone still. The picture he had on it was one that he had just sent to Georgia with the text underneath it: mom is hot huh? Alicia chuckled resting her hands on his shoulders, “hot huh?”

Avery’s cheeks flushed just slightly at getting caught texting his girlfriend about how hot his pregnant mom was. The photo he had sent was one of the two of them sitting together on a log under that large tree. His hand was on her stomach with his head resting next to hers and her hand on top of his like they were literally saying that this thirteen-year-old boy who could have still easily passed for being a fifth grader was the father. Which in reality he was. Avery turned to look her, his eyes resting on her round stomach, “he’s getting so big mom…”

Alicia smiled stroking Avery’s cheek, “I think I’m going to miss being pregnant more this time than my first two times because I love how it affects my little boy.” Avery reached out to touch her stomach rubbing over it. “Your dad’s going to be a while in that shower and then his study…” Avery smiled as she leaned over to kiss his lips once lightly. “Want to make your very pregnant mom feel good?” Avery just gave a small nod as she took his hand walking with him up the stairs then into his bedroom. The risk of his father maybe catching them did cross her mind, but instead of making her stop it actually thrilled her a little. In honestly Alicia knew that Eric would never even think that she was in Avery’s bedroom. Hell he hardly thought about her at all other than as his cover. She closed the door as Avery turned to face her. His lips were pressed to hers in a matter of seconds then she felt his hands on her round stomach rubbing it through the blouse. As quickly as that he was undoing the buttons on it, trying to pull it off of her shoulders as quickly as possible.

Like when she carried Avery and Caleb before her breasts had only swollen slightly so they were now more like really plump apples as they rested in the bra that she wore. Avery’s hands with the blouse off though were rubbing over her expanding stomach, which had not gotten a single stretch mark just like her previous pregnancies. Alicia pulled back from their kiss as she started undoing Avery’s button up shirt. As it came off of his shoulders she admired her skinny teenage son. Sometimes she could hardly believe that this boy had made her a mother, but she didn’t doubt for a second that he was the father. It was the only possibility after all.

She ran her hands down the middle of his flat chest and stomach, coming to the boys jeans where she undid them pulling the zipper down with the same motion as she got the button. Alicia went down on her knees pulling his jeans and boxer-briefs down together. Her son’s penis shot straight up freed from the confines of his underwear. Over the past few months the boy had not changed down here much either. It was like he was going through puberty as slowly as possible. A few more hairs had sprouted on his balls that were a little bigger than they had been, but the shaft itself was almost no difference. The length was just a bit over four now, but the girth was roughly the same, puberty had yet to really add anything just like it hadn’t changed his voice yet either.

Alicia admired his beautiful stick as it twitched slightly. She pulled at the skin drawing it back until the head came into view. This was the very penis that had gotten her pregnant thirty weeks ago. She ran her tongue over the top of it, sliding along the glans finding that little opening that his seed shot out of. As she licked it Alicia rubbed his balls with her fingers, “hard to believe these little guys got their own mom pregnant...”

Avery groaned, “Mom… please…” She smiled knowing what that did to Avery, reminding him he was the father really turned her son on. Who would have figured that she had raised such a perverted little boy. She blamed not only herself for bringing this bit out of him, but also his girlfriend Georgia as she was kind of perverted herself.

Alicia pushed her mouth down on her son’s erection, loving the feeling of taking the four inches fully inside of her mouth. Her tongue played with the exposed head inside of her mouth as Avery’s hands went to her head running through her hair. Alicia needed to taste her boys spunk, that was the only way to describe what she was feeling. She began to move her mouth up and down on his erection at a faster speed, loving the feeling of plunging the entire four inches back into her mouth as Avery’s hands rested on her head pushing her down on him. She used her fingers to rub his balls as the boy began to breath heavily and give off little groans.

He pushed up into her mouth suddenly as his penis surged inside. Alicia swallowed the first load of his seed, followed by a second. The boy only had the two spurts despite his penis trying to produce more it was all that shot out. She savored the sweet taste of his barely teenage spend as she kept it in her mouth before finally swallowing it. She ran her tongue along the head as she slipped her mouth off of him, rubbing it over the opening to get one last little bit of his spend on it. Avery stayed erect of course, the boy could go four or so times before getting worn out.

Alicia stood as her son undid her jeans, pulling them and her panties down. They could have gone slower but with Eric in the house there was a real risk of him hearing something so it was better to just do away with the formalities and get to the good part. Her pussy was wet already with desire anyway, just the thought of having Avery inside of her again was enough to do that. The boy let her lead him to his bed where she pushed him down onto his back.

With how big her stomach was now there were only two really comfortable positions, doggy style or with her on top. Today she opted for this, sliding down on Avery’s four inches as the boy held it up letting her take control of their love making. As she pushed down on his penis her son’s hands move to her thighs running over the tops of them before he ran them over her round stomach. The belly button had already popped out and he ran a finger over it as Alicia began to ride his stiff four inches. Her eyes met her sons as he leaned up to put his lips to one of her breasts sucking on the nipple as she groaned her one hand going to the back of his head as she began to ride his erection faster. Alicia could feel her orgasm building. This driving her the woman started to move faster on top of her son.

Avery fell back onto the bed again as she began to press down onto his pubic region. She still kept her pussy shaved as her boys didn’t really like pubic hair and she wanted to please them. Alicia began to grind to his pubic region every time that she pushed down on his penis. The boy’s hands were on her stomach rubbing over it as she said, “cum inside of mommy sweetie!” Avery groaned pushing up fully into her as she drove down onto his four inches. She felt it as he surged inside of her pussy, those two little loads the boy could manage shooting up into her as she came herself just on the thought of making her little boy cum inside of her.

Alicia slipped off of Avery now that she was done, falling onto her back on the bed beside him for a moment as she caught her breath. Avery was there a second later his head on her shoulder, his hand on her stomach rubbing the rounding bulge. Alicia turned onto her side feeling far more comfortable like that with the huge bulging belly. As he rubbed her stomach between them Avery said, “I think I like the name Ashton….”

Alicia smiled, “So after ten weeks you finally agree with my favorite one?”

Avery shrugged, “It should be an A name… and when you get pregnant again in a few years we should use a C name...”

Alicia chuckled, “who says that’s happening?”

“I- uh… is it so bad c-carrying my babies… and m-maybe Caleb or uh Dakota will get you pregnant too?” His eyes looked at her nervously as if he was afraid he had made her mad.

Alicia stroked his cheek, “So am I just supposed to carry the baby of all of the boys in my life?”

Avery flushed, “Maybe.”

She took his hand then resting it once more on her rounding stomach, “Lets get through this one first before we think about knocking mom up again huh?” Inside her mind was filled with the thoughts of carrying her younger son’s child, or that cute little Dakota’s baby… that boy would make gorgeous little boys just like she knew Avery had made one inside of her…


	8. Chapter 8

*_* Later in the Afternoon after Avery looses his virginity *_*

  
The realization that he had just lost his virginity was still very much on Avery’s mind as his mom invited his little brother and their best friend up into his bedroom. He could feel his mom pressed to him, her hand rubbing his chest, her small but very nice breasts pressed to his back as she cuddled him almost protectively. His penis was stiff still, though it also felt a little sore like it had been stroked for too long in a short period of time. A part of him wanted to text Georgia and let her know what his mom had just done. It was strange to realize that there was a second girl in his life that was as important as his mom now. He had never imagined there could be a girl that he would love as much as his mom, but then he had met Georgia.

In the doorway of his bedroom his brother and Everette both appeared. The nearly eleven-year-old and the soon to be sixth grader both looked surprised as they took in the scene. His beds blankets did cover both Avery and his mom, but the fact that were both naked was clearly lost on no one. Everette was the one who took in the scene first as he stepped into the room just slightly ahead of Caleb. Avery’s pajamas were on the floor along with his mom’s clothes from yesterday and his clothes from then as well. Caleb walked in unaware of anything saying, “Mom, we were wondering if Everette could-” He stopped mid-sentence running right into Everette’s back.

Caleb looked around Everette at his mom and brother laying in the bed as he did Alicia said, “Of course Everette can stay over tonight.”

Caleb’s eyes went from his mom to his brother then the ten-year-old said, “Uh d-did you do it?”

Avery let out an audible groan as his mom said, “Do what sweetie?”

“Have sex with Avery? He was saying that he really wanted to.” The boys hand actually went to his shorts and shifted them as he was clearly getting stiff.

Avery flushed deeply as his mom responded, “Well that’s between your brother and me Caleb. Why don’t you and Everette go get a snack I imagine that Everette’s dad did not feed you lunch knowing what I know about the man. Avery and I will be down in a few minutes.”

Caleb with a small flush of his own said, ‘Okay mom!” he started to leave but when Everette didn’t turn to go Caleb turned back as well grabbing Everette’s arm saying, “Come on Everette...”

Avery felt his mom move as she sat up slowly on the bed holding the covers to her, “I really need to get dressed and I think we all need some lunch and then we’ll have a discussion about all of this okay?” Caleb gave a nod and Everette’s flush went even more red. Yet even as Caleb tried to pull Everette from the room the boy’s eyes were glued on both Avery and his mom. Finally his mom perhaps realizing that they weren’t going to move said, “Well I suppose it won’t hurt to let you boys watch me get dressed.” She slipped from the bed which made Everette’s eyes go right to her naked body. Caleb’s were only a few second behind with the younger boy putting his hand on his shorts holding something tightly. Avery had to admit that both his brother and Everette tried not to stare too hard, but Caleb stared more than Everette surprisingly.

Caleb’s eyes were on their mom’s breasts, then sliding over the rest of her body. Everette’s went to the breasts, but as Avery got out of the bed as well he noticed his best friend looking at him too. Everette, Avery figured was starting to learn like Avery himself that both boys and girls were interesting to look at. Though a few days ago Everette had admitted that Peyton’s older brother had been texting with him and exchanging naughty pictures as well. Apparently Everette couldn’t decide if he liked Peyton or Lucian more now that this part of him had been opened up. After looking at Avery for a second though Everette’s eyes were back on his mom taking in all of her figure as she pulled on the same large tee-shirt she had worn earlier.

Then she said, “Well come on boys lets see about getting you some lunch.” She slipped on her pajama shorts as she tossed his boxer-briefs at him. Then as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened she put her hands on the boys shoulders leading them out of the bedroom. Avery pulled his boxer-briefs on with one last look from Everette. He didn’t bother with shorts or a shirt something told him that today was going to only get weirder as it went on. His mom was clearly aiming towards having sex with more than just him. Strangely enough now that she had taken his virginity he wanted his mom to take both Everette’s and Caleb’s as well. Both boys wanted Alicia to be their first just like he had. Sure to other boys his mom might not be the hottest mom in the world, but he knew to Everette and Caleb just like him she was.

As he stepped out into the hallway Avery saw that the picture of him from the start of sixth grade was crooked on the wall. He reached out and straightened it remembering how he had gone down on his knees in front of his mom and eaten her out right here in this very hallway just a few hours ago. The boy felt his penis start to grow again at the thoughts of what he had done. He had already had his mom twice today and already he was thinking about how he’d like to get inside of her again. He headed down the stairs as he walked into the kitchen his mom was saying, “I’m just pointing out that you boys are far too dressed compared to me and well Avery.”

She gestured at him as he walked into the kitchen both his brother and Everette were standing in the kitchen with her. They turned looking at him in just his boxer-briefs, he tried to be cool about the fact that he clearly had a stiffy still pressing up in the cloth, but he saw both Everette and Caleb look at it once then he said, “What?”

Caleb just started pulling his shirt off, but their mom reached out taking hold of the shirt instead, “no way young man today mommy gets to undress you unless you don’t want to play our new game?” Caleb giggled dropping his shirt so that his mom could undress him. “So what about you Everette, will you let me undress you too?” Everette’s eyes met Avery’s for a second then his mom as the boy flushed then nodded yes. Avery had figured right things were about to really get weird today and he was interested in what his mom was planning. It was like yesterday and this morning had opened up a whole new world for all of them.

  
*

  
Alicia stood in the kitchen unable to believe what she had just said to her boys, or what idea had just entered her mind. Avery should have been enough right? He was her oldest, and so eager to please her while also being just the right amount of aggressive with his own desires. Yet now with her youngest and their best friend both standing in front of her she realized she wanted them as well. She wanted to have all three boys in her, to take Everette and Caleb’s virginity just like Avery’s. So when both boys agreed to let her undress them down to at least their underwear she knew that she was going to get her wish. This was going to be the single most sexually exciting day of her life. The thought that she’d be responsible for making three boys all between ten and twelve men drove her desires in ways that nothing else ever had.

She debated on which boy to start with, then went to Everette first. She loved the redhead, he was a truly beautiful boy. There was something truly sexy about his freckles and those hazel eyes of his as well. Yet despite how much she loved Everette he wasn’t her boy, so she would always love Avery and Caleb just a little more than him. That was why she settled on Everette first, today he wore a tee-shirt with a skull on fire in the center of it. His red hair as always was done in small spikes on top of his head, and his face was slightly flushed as she pulled the shirt up and off of him.

Her eyes roamed over his body in a totally new way today than before. She had barely glanced at these boys without shirts till her new appreciation of young boys had awoken within her. Now taking in Everette was every bit as important as Avery. The boy had a little more flesh to his bones than her sons, his stomach wasn’t a perfect board with just a bit of roundness at the bottom showing that he had some fat on his stomach though it was barely any. His belly button was an inward one but it was very shallow with her able to see the entire depths easily. His chest and stomach both were covered with little freckles that only added to the beauty of his skin. She ran a hand down the middle of his chest which made the boy jump slightly in surprise. Alicia could feel how his heart hammered as she rubbed over the smooth freckled skin down over his stomach as well. She stopped her hand at the top of his shorts then smiled gently as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. “You’re a very handsome young man Everette.” His entire face went red as she pet his stomach once before moving her hand off of his smooth warm skin.

Alicia moved over to where Caleb stood, her youngest wore a tee-shirt that said Marvel’s Avengers on it with Captain America front and center. Alicia gripped the bottom of the shirt her eyes taking in all of his body, but this time she was seeing him with more than motherly eyes. She pulled at the shirt he wore as the boy lifted his arms so she could remove it. Of course she had removed his tee-shirts a thousand times when he fell asleep with his head on her legs and she had to drag him upstairs. He was as skinny as his big brother, with small arms that had no fat or muscle on them. His chest and stomach were both full flat with out a sign of muscles though you could make out a definition of pecs on Caleb’s chest as compared to Avery’s a clear sign that the boy would start putting on muscle mass of some kind when he hit puberty in a few years.

Like his brother Caleb’s skin was slightly tanned which only added to the younger boys beauty as far as Alicia was concerned. She stroked a hand down Caleb’s chest as well, lightly touching him which sent a shiver up his spine and a giggle out of his lips when she tickled one of his ribs before sliding her hand down over his smooth stomach as well. His giggle was delightful, she might have to make that happen more often. Her hand trailed over his stomach admiring the way that he felt under her fingers, reminding herself that ten years ago she had given birth to this marvelous little boy. When she rubbed his little belly button Caleb giggled again. Then she reached his shorts her fingers resting on the button at the center before she finally unsnapped them. She didn’t take them off all the way, instead she went back over to Everette’s shorts.

Alicia went down on her knees before Everette as she undid his shorts then pulled the zipper down as well. Her eyes feasted on the eleven-year-olds boxer-briefs as they became visible. They were dark red in color with the Fruit of the Loom logo on the front of them. She pulled the shorts open more to get them down Everette’s slender legs as her eyes feasted on the boys fully exposed middle area. Inside the boxer-briefs was the clear sign that her boys best friend had an erection. Judging by how it pressed to the boxer-briefs she put its size about on par with Avery’s despite the age difference. Then again Everette was as tall as Avery already as well.

She let his shorts drop to his ankles then had the boy lift one sock covered foot then the other one. Her eyes roamed up over his legs then rested again on that little bulge. Alicia could feel her heart thumping quickly, her pussy was as wet as she had ever felt it get. Thoughts of taking this boys virginity and the other one next to him were mingling with thoughts of having Avery inside of her again as well. How had she ever missed these sexual feelings for boys this age was beyond her. Yet she knew now looking at Everette’s stiff bulge that she definitely had a desire for boys. She could see that Everette was still flushing as she reached out and just once brushed a finger along the length of the boys stiff penis. When it twitched within the cloth material Everette said, “Sorry.”

Alicia smiled then leaned over to kiss the boy right in the middle of his chest, “You’re fine Everette.” She did this for more than one reason. The first was that she wanted to let him know that he was loved, the second was that she wanted to feel how fast his heart was going, and the third was she wanted to smell the boys skin. She could tell that Everette had played hard today or yesterday and like most preteen boys that weren’t told to he hadn’t bothered with a shower. He smelled heavenly she discovered, she’d always hated men that were smelly but little boys… Alicia almost gave into her desire but knew she needed to wait.

She moved back over Caleb, her youngest was nearly eleven, but he looked like he was still ten. Of course Avery often got mistaken for eleven despite the fact that he was about to turn thirteen. She smiled up at Caleb as she pulled the zipper on his shorts down to reveal the boys briefs. Alicia of course had known that the boy still wore briefs, she bought his underwear after all. The briefs he wore today had little soccer balls all over them and inside she was not surprised at all to notice that just like his older brother and Everette the boy had an erection. The briefs were tight enough that she could see the entire shape of his little penis. It was probably just barely three inches whereas both Avery and Everette were just shy of four inches.

Alicia ran a finger along the length of it like she had with Everette’s penis feeling it twitch before she leaned over and kissed her youngest son on the chest as well inhaling the smell that was him. Caleb smelled of grass and little boy, that was the only way to put it. Her little boy that she realized she desired as much as she did her older boy. She pinched Caleb’s side making the boy giggle once before she stood up and said, “Well you’re all quite lovely boys. Now lets see about getting some food in you.” She went over to the fridge grabbing some condiments then some meat and cheese as she said, “Avery would you get the bread.” There was a part of her that wanted to just go at it right there in the kitchen, but part of the fun was the anticipation of what was going to happen next. Plus there was something really erotic about three preteen boys all in just their underwear walking around her kitchen with little boners. Boners that she had caused and wanted to lick all over. As she grabbed the sandwich meat she breathed in deeply to calm herself, she’d get there.

Alicia went to working making her three young boys their favorite kinds of sandwiches then put them all on plates as she led the boys from the kitchen into the living room. In the living room all four of them ate sandwiches while watching one of the cartoons that the boys were currently really enjoying and Alicia had to admit was a little entertaining. After she finished eating Alicia got an idea on how to begin things. She said to Caleb, “sweetie why don’t you come sit on mom’s lap.” She leaned back on the couch as Caleb climbed up onto her lap. The ten-year-old was getting a little big for this, but she didn't mind today. She loved feeling his little bottom on her upper lap, his back resting against her breasts as she reached around resting one of her arms across his stomach and one of her hands on his leg. She stroked that one left softly with her hand, loving the feeling of her boys skin. Again with him this close to her she could smell preteen boy who had spent too much time outside. Her hand squeezed the boys soft thigh.

Avery moved to snuggle up to one of her sides, his head resting on her shoulder as her arm still rested on Caleb’s stomach. Then she reached out with her hand on Caleb’s leg putting it around Everette’s shoulders drawing him into her other side. Alicia loved the feeling of the three boys all snuggled around her. She could feel Caleb’s breathing under palm as her hand stroked over his soft skin. Also with how the other two boys were leaning back to rest their heads on her shoulders she could see their chests and stomachs. All three boys had lost their stiffies while eating but now she could see that both of the older boys had erections straining in their boxer-briefs in such a delightful way once again. Their thoughts clearly going to the same place that Alicia’s own were. Her three boys all desired her and Alicia no longer cared if the outside world would find it wrong that she wanted them all as well.

Caleb moved his head so that it was actually resting against his older brothers as Alicia’s hand began to stroke her youngest son’s stomach. She went lightly at first making him give a little giggle before she applied more pressure. Her hand went around in a circle on it slowly moving down further till she brushed the elastic band at the top of the boys briefs. As her fingers brushed the top of the elastic band she felt a growing return in her youngest son’s erection. Caleb wasn’t on the cusp of puberty so the boy’s erection had disappeared when the excitement of being undressed had gone away. Now with her hand slowly sliding down to touch it his penis had roared back to life.

Alicia could feel her desire mixing with her excitement. She could feel with how Caleb’s breathing increased and how he relaxed more against her that he wanted her to keep exploring. Like his older brother Caleb craved his mother’s touch. She teased herself though first, just rubbing a finger along the elastic band of the boys briefs before moving forward. She gently rested her hand on the small bulge feeling it under her palm as it twitched. Caleb’s head moved slightly as Alicia whispered to him, “You’re okay with mommy touching?” The last thing she wanted to do was make her boy uncomfortable with her explorations.

Caleb whispered back, “Yes.” Alicia took that as all the invitation she needed. She squeezed the fully grown erect bulge in his briefs once before slipping her hand underneath the elastic band. In here it was warm as her fingers sought what they were looking for. His little pole was as stiff as his brothers, only it wasn’t quite as long. She ran her fingers along the length down to the boys sack making him shift slightly on her leg. His balls were also much smaller than his brothers. She could feel them as she gently rubbed her fingers over the firm little sack.

Caleb breathed in deeply as she did this. Alicia softly whispered again, “too sensitive?” The boy shook his head as his little penis twitched. “can mommy see you?” Caleb gave a small nod so Alicia said, “here stand up before me.” Caleb slipped off of her lap standing before her. Again Alicia’s eyes roamed over the boys body. There was just a hint of his ribs when he breathed in, his little nipples had gotten hard in the cool air of the living room. She glanced over at the windows that looked out on the front yard thankful that the blinds were closed to keep the heat out before turning back to her youngest boy.

Alicia’s face was about even with his stomach with Caleb standing and her sitting. She gently leaned over to kiss his belly then she flicked her tongue over his belly button which made Caleb giggle. The boy had such soft sensitive skin that she could touch for hours. Alicia’s hand rested on the briefs again, tracing along the elastic band once more. She even let one of her fingers press at the boys erect bulge loving how it twitched in surprise when she did. Then Alicia took hold of his underwear lifting it off of his stomach to pull it down. As the briefs went down in her hands she licked her lips unconsciously as she took what was revealed before her. Her breath caught in her throat as it had when she saw Avery’s penis the other day. Caleb’s was smaller, and maybe a hair thicker than a pencil but it was gorgeous regardless.

The ten-year-olds little pole stood straight up though it had a slight curve compared to Avery’s. The head was enclosed within his foreskin even more so than Avery’s. It was nearly three inches but not quite, and his little firm sack had not a single hair on it. Till around his seventh birthday she had seen Caleb without underwear all the time, even witnessed a few unintended erections, but she had never really studied them. Her desires for young boys didn’t extend below a certain age she could already tell, they had to be on their way to puberty or just at the start of it before her mind went there, even with her own little boys.

Alicia reached out with her hand slowly circling around the boys erection. She could feel heat radiating off of it as she squeezed gently. Avery and Everette were no longer watching the television, their eyes focused on her taking care of Caleb. Alicia gently stroked Caleb’s penis with just two fingers now pulling at the skin until his little head popped out from the end of her hand. His glans was smaller than his brothers as well, the little pee-hole right in the center of it seemed to inviting her to it. Stroking him once Alicia said, “If this is uncomfortable just tell mommy to stop okay?” He nodded his head as she moved her hand off of his erection.

Alicia liked how as her fingers slipped off the pole bounced back up with the head staring at her son’s face. Alicia scooted to the edge of the couch putting her hands on Caleb’s waist as she leaned over to run her tongue over the exposed head. Her youngest breathed in deeply when her tongue made contact slipping over the sensitive area. “Too much?” Caleb shook his head as she smiled then ran her tongue over his small opening as she did the little boys penis twitched again. She could tell that both Avery and Everette were watching, studying how best to give a blow job. Of course Alicia only knew in practice how to give one, she had rarely given any to Eric finding it undesirable. Now she knew why.

Alicia ran her tongue along the length of her little boys shaft. It was smaller and thinner than Avery’s though only barely. More than that the boy’s little dick was so firm, adult penis just couldn’t compare to how hard this little boy could get. She reached the bottom of his stick, running her tongue over the boys ball sack. She could taste a little bit of dried sweat for his play outside today as she ran her tongue across the two tiny balls within making the sack constrict.

Alicia rested a hand on both Avery and Everette’s legs as she squeezed on them her hands started to travel up their skinny thighs. The boys were leaning forward to watch her play with Caleb’s penis. As she squeezed their thighs she said, “boys, lean back I want to try something.” Both of them leaned back for her. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see how their little dicks pressed to their boxer-briefs straining to get out. Alicia rested her hands on both boys stomachs before slipping her hands underneath the elastic of their underwear. Inside she could feel the heat that their bodies produced. She worried maybe she was moving too fast, but the look on Caleb’s face before her as her tongue again graced over the exposed head of his penis was enough to tell her that these boys wanted this as much as Alicia did.

Alicia found both Avery and Everette’s erect boyhoods almost immediately as her hands circled around them she leaned over and put her lips to Caleb’s little ball sack slowly drawing the entire bulb into her mouth which made Caleb gasp. Everette’s penis in her right hand was slightly thicker than Avery’s in her left. Avery though had foreskin and Everette’s sadly she realized had been taken away. Still his little dick was just as firm and hard as the other two. Her eyes were focused on Caleb’s little penis, the thing twitched as her mouth assailed his little sack. Caleb rested a hand on top of her head which made Alicia smile as the boy said, “that tickles mommy!”

Alicia let the boys tiny sack out of her mouth her tongue again sliding along the length of his stiff boyhood before she plunged the entire three inches into her mouth fulfilling her desire to now have all three boys at once. As she did this Alicia began to stroke the other two boys erections still in their boxer-briefs. Alicia slipped her mouth off of Caleb’s penis for a second, “take your underwear off for me boys.” She slipped her hands out of their boxer-briefs as both boys lifted their bottoms for a moment, then pulled their underwear down to their ankles. Her eyes feasted on the two new small digits on either side of her. Everette’s was clearly thicker than Avery’s, though that was really the only difference other than the cut foreskin that showed off more of the penis than the uncut boy on the other side. Surprisingly despite the fact that he was smaller in girth Avery’s balls were clearly bigger than Everette’s.

Alicia let her eyes roam over the two mostly naked boys on either side of her for a moment. It was so strange how Everette’s freckles didn’t quite reach his pubic region, but were everywhere else o his delicious nearly twelve-year-old body. Avery’s penis twitched as he leaned back again on the couch with his underwear down now. Alicia turned back to her youngest boy drawing his little penis back into her mouth as she circled her hands around the other two boys again. Her tongue began to lick at the head of Caleb’s penis as she sucked on all of his three inches. The her hands began stroking the boys on either side of her. Their firm little shafts pressing up through her hands that were circled around them.

As she began to suck on Caleb the nearly eleven-year-old started pushing up into her mouth making it easier for her to suck. Alicia could hardly fathom that she was both sucking on a preteen boy and jerking off big brother and their best friend all at the same time. Giving into all of her desires at once this afternoon seemed like the right call. The three boys were all eager for it as well, the two on either side of her pressing up through her hands now as she started stroking them a little faster. Their breathing coming quicker, her youngest son pressing up into her mouth faster as well now that he was getting closer to his own good feelings.

Caleb rested his hands on her head as he said, “that feels so good mommy!” She had never known that hearing her boy call her that in this context would be so exciting yet it was. Alicia sucked harder on the boys digit using her tongue as well to rub along the length of it as his hands held to her head tighter. He was starting to really push up into her mouth now with each suck. Alicia could tell that her youngest boy was getting close to his orgasm. Avery and Everette’s little dicks were both getting stroked faster by her as well as the two boys began to push up into her hands. Avery’s boxer briefs were down almost to his ankles now, Everette’s still sat at his knees, and Caleb had his briefs around only one of his ankles.

Alicia sucked harder on the boys penis as he pushed up into her mouth. Both Avery and Everette were clearly still watching but they were also focused on the pleasure her hands ere giving them. Caleb gave off a little groan, “that feels so good mommy!” The boy pushed harder into her mouth as she applied more pressure to his tiny erect digit. Caleb came then, but unlike his older brother when his penis began to vibrate in her mouth there was nothing to come out. Alicia could feelingit as his little dick twitched in her mouth trying to produce something that it not yet gotten the ability to do. Each little jerk though sent another wave of pleasure up through the soon to be fifth graders body.

While this happened Alicia began to stroke the other two boys faster with her hands. They were both pressing up through her fingers now groaning when it finally happened, both boys arrived at their climax only a moment behind Caleb, and surprisingly at the same time. Alicia could feel it when Everette’s penis began to spasm in her right hand though nothing shot out of the boy just like Caleb who was still buried in her mouth and as hard as ever despite the fact that he had already finished his dry-cum. Once again Avery shot that one clear little load that he could manage. Alicia could feel it on her fingers as she slowly slipped her hands off of both boys penises and pulled Caleb out of her mouth.

“I think its time we take this upstairs boys.” Alicia stood resting her hands on Caleb’s shoulders squeezing them before she kissed his lips once. Her youngest looked a little worn out, but also excited as she took his hands. “Here take off mommy’s shirt.” Caleb pulled at the shirt revealing her body from the waist up to the three boys. The way that their eyes rested on her was enough to remind Alicia that they all found her appealing. She may not have been well endowed in the breast department but her body was still one that boys sought apparently. “My bedroom seems appropriate.” She started up the stairs with the boys following her.

At the top of the stairs she turned to Everette taking his hands, “Here sweetie why don’t you pull my shorts down.” Everette flushed but pulled her shorts down which she stepped out of so that all four of them were now naked. She saw how all three boys eyes lingered on her pussy, taking in the thin covering of hair on the lips, the plump shape of her mature mound, the wetness that glistened a little from how turned on she was. Alicia turned leading them down the hallway to the master bedroom well aware that all three boys were taking in her backside as well. Alicia had always figured that her willowy figure was not something boys or men desired, clearly she had been wrong in that regard.

In the master bedroom she turned studying the two boys that she had not been with yet. Her decision was an easy one, Everette first, her youngest second. Alicia went to Everette taking one of his hands as she guided it up to her breast. The boy flushed, making his freckles stand out even more as his hand circled around the breast. She guided his hand showing him how to be firmer with the mound, his little penis twitched delightfully as he played with the breast, then the nipple.

Alicia stroked his chin turning his head up to hers as she leaned down to kiss his lips. The boy was hesitant for a moment, he had only ever kissed Avery apparently and that had been on a dare from those two girls. She pressed her tongue to the boys lips as he slowly opened them Alicia ran a hand down the middle of his chest, over his stomach, then down to his preteen penis. The little thing twitched as her finger stroked along the length of it.

Alicia broke their kiss regretting loosing the taste of the boy on her lips. Yet she was about to have a whole lot more. “Do you want me to be your first Everette?” She supposed she could have done more than this, given him a blowjob, taught him about girls privates like with Avery. She was too into this to stop and consider teaching two more boys how to eat a girl out. She ached to have Everette inside of her. Everette gave a small nod as Alicia used his penis to guide him towards the center of the room. She slipped up onto the bed laying down with her head on the pillows at the head looking at Everette who still stood by it hesitating. Slowly Alicia spread her legs open resting her hand on her wet pussy as she said, “Well then come here.”

Everette flushed again as climbed up onto the bed between her spread legs standing on his knees looking down at her, his hand resting on his erection almost unconsciously as he took in her spread open pussy. She could tell that the boys eyes were taking in all that he could see and marveling at how different it was than a penis. “H-how do I d-do it?”

Alicia smiled sitting up as she reached over to take hold of his penis, “let me help you on your first time Everette...” She put her other hand on his waist as she guided the boy down between her legs. One of his hands rested on one of her small breasts as he leaned over her instinctively to give himself some leverage.

The boy started to move the hand but Alicia said, “leave it sweetie.” Everette flushed with his eyes meeting hers. She squeezed his penis to indicated that she liked his hand there. Then she pulled him between her legs. The feeling of his penis rubbing between the outer lips of her pussy sent a shiver through Alicia’s body. Like with Avery, this just felt right! Like she was supposed to be teaching these little boys all about their bodies and hers as well. She put the hand that had been around the boys penis on his waist to match her first one as she pulled the boy to her. All of Everette’s erection slipped fully into her pussy then. Alicia gasped with the feeling of the preteen boy sliding into her in one full thrust. His one hand stayed on her breast, the other one was on the bed beside her shoulder.

Alicia pressed up to meet the boy as she ran her hands along his sides and Everette said, “oh.. I..its inside...” Alicia smiled in agreement then rested a hand on the boys butt squeezing one of the firm little preteen cheeks once as she showed him how to move inside of her. Everette got it as quickly as Avery had, his little pole sliding out then pushing back in as the boys eyes widened at the feeling of her squeezing on him. Avery and Caleb were watching as their best friend made love to their mom. Slowly the boy went, with Alicia setting the pace having him increase only when it felt right.

She moved one of her hands up to his face, gently pulling him down so she could kiss his lips as she said, “faster sweetie.” Everette encouraged began to thrust his little nearly four inch pole into her faster. Each time the boy fully docked she felt his little sack rest against her. The harder and faster he went the more that he bumped her clit as well stimulating even more of her body as she encouraged the boy to go faster. Everette was giving little gasps each time that he pushed back into her as Alicia squeezed the boys bottom tightly the closer she got to her own orgasm. The eleven-year-old did not last long, his little penis pushed into her a few more times quickly as he groaned when she felt it happen. The boy surged inside of her as if something was going to shoot out but his little penis was incapable of producing yet. Still each time Alicia felt him twitch within she responded by squeezing on his erection and sending another wave of pleasure up through the boys body.

Everette for his part collapsed on top of her as his orgasm hit him suddenly and hard. She held him tightly one hand on his back, the other one on his bottom as the boy lay there in her arms. Her own orgasm had felt wonderful as well, but this wasn’t the last time today she was going to have one of those, or that this little boy in her arms was going to either. Softly after a bit of time had passed she whispered to Everette, “Sweetie I need you to get up okay?” Everette slowly slipped off of her, the loss of his penis inside was immediate. When Eric slipped out she could care less, but these boys… she hungered to have them buried in her.

Her eyes rested on Caleb standing next to his brother. The boy was idly playing with his little stiffy. Alicia said, “Come to mommy sweet boy.” The ten-year-old flushed as he moved up onto his mom’s bed. Alicia sat up fully to take his hands pulling him to her. She gently kissed Caleb’s lips, “You want to try this as well?”

“Yes mommy.” The boys cheeks filled with a flush as he said this. Alicia stroked his cheek as she gently kissed his lips again. She played with his lips for a few minutes, sliding her tongue out of her mouth to gently play with her youngest boys tongue. Caleb was even less experienced at this than Everette, but he was willing to try and getting better the longer she played with his tongue. She ran her hands over his back as the two of them on their knees stood on the bed kissing. She ran her hands down over his bottom rubbing tightly as she pushed him to her feeling the boys little stiffy press to her stomach while her tongue danced with him. She slipped her hand between them and found his penis circling her hand around it to guide him with her as she moved to lay back on the bed again.

Her youngest lay there on top of her, his head right at her breast now with his hands on either side of her chest on the bed just at about the midway point. She could feel his little penis pressing through her fingers just above where she had her legs spread open. “Here we go sweetie, mommy’s going to be your first. You ready?” Caleb’s eyes were on hers, the dark blue and green swirling together filled with desire. He gave a small nod as Alicia stroked his erection. Then she guided him between her spread legs.

Caleb was smaller than his brother and friend, but he was just as eager she learned as she felt the head of his penis slip between her legs. She could feel the small digit pressing around the outer labia sliding between the lips until it found her opening. Alicia used her one hand on the boys waist to pull him to her which caused all of his nearly three inches to just slip right in. A small gasp of wonder escaped the boys lips as he fully went in with one thrust of the hips. For Alicia it was amazing as well feeling her youngest back in where he had been born from nearly eleven years earlier. She ran a hand over the boys body pressing him fully to her, while she pushed up to meet his little digit fully buried within.

Caleb for his part rested his head on her chest just above her breasts as he started moving inside of her. His hands went to her shoulders as he started to push into her as if by instinct, or perhaps watching Everette had shown him how to do it. Alicia ran her hands up and down the boys body, loving the feel of his tiny frame on top of hers. She could feel his chest pressing to her breasts, his little penis trying to push fully into her every time as the boys small hands held onto her shoulders. “I-I’m inside mommy!”

Alicia smiled stroking a hand through his hair as her other one squeezed the boys bottom, “You sure are sweetie.” She began to rock her hips to match his motion, feeling it every time that her youngest pushed back up into her. Both Avery and Everette near by watched just as Caleb and Avery had before. The boys were actually stroking each other’s erections as she moved with Caleb. Alicia stroked her hands up and down her youngest boys back as he began to move with more urgency, “That’s it sweetie, push into mommy.”

Caleb was grunting now as he worked his little three inch digit up into her pussy each time. More than once in his eagerness the boy slipped out of her wet tunnel just sliding through the inner folds before Alicia slipped her hand between them guiding the boy back within her warmth. Every time when he’d slip back in Caleb’s eyes would get wider and the ten-year-old would start moving even faster within her. “It feels so good mommy!” Alicia could see it when it happened, the pleasure of sliding in and out of his mom finally drove the young boy to orgasm as he gasped loudly thrusting as hard as he could into her pussy.

Caleb collapsed on top of her, his orgasm finally becoming too much for the young boy as Alicia stroked her hands up and down his back loving the feeling of his small body pressed to hers. As he recovered she looked over at Avery and Everette. The two middle school boys were still stroking each other’s erections, thrusting through their hands as they watched her pleasure Caleb. Alicia watching them for a moment got an idea and it wouldn’t leave her head. Softly she kissed Caleb’s head, “Sweetie you want to try something with your brother?”

Caleb turned his face to look at her, his chin resting on her chest just between the breasts, his eyes filled with curiosity, “What?”

“Here slip off of mommy.” She had to think about how to get this done but figured it out right away as Caleb slipped off of her. His little boyhood stood up proudly still and also glistened with her juices making the little reddish head look even more red at the moment. In all of her life she had never been this turned on. “Avery, come lay on the bed for mom.” Avery moved slipping up onto the bed to lay where Alicia had just been. She moved climbing on top of Avery as she took hold of his penis for a moment moving it up between her legs then she realized they needed a little more height, “Sweetie slip a pillow under your butt it’ll help get you high enough for this...” Avery did as she wanted and Alicia took hold of the boys penis again, “Now Caleb squat up behind mommy so you can slip your penis into my hand with your brothers.”

She had no idea if this was going to work, but Alicia wanted to try to have both of her boys inside of her at the same time. When she had both of their little erect dicks pressed to one another in her hand she squeezed them then guided the two right into her pussy. Together the boys thickness was still not quite that of even an average adult man. Even so as they pressed into her pussy they filled her tightly both little dicks pressed together inside of her one hole. Everette standing by the bed watched with wide eyes stroking his penis. Avery said, “I-I can feel Caleb’s penis pressing to mine when you squeeze on both of us...”

Alicia looking down at her oldest said, “I can feel both of you inside of me sweetie its amazing huh?” Avery nodded in agreement as Alicia said, “Everette sweetie come stand right here, I don’t want to leave you out...” Everette climbed up onto the bed to stand on his knees next to Avery’s head as she leaned over to kiss the boys freckle covered stomach once before plunging his nearly four inches fully into her mouth. She slipped her mouth off of his penis rubbing her tongue along the head once before she said, “now Avery, Caleb try moving inside of mommy together. Go slowly till you get the hang of it okay?” She could feel the eagerness of all three boys as she again took Everette’s stiff dick back into her mouth while the boys inside of her pussy began to move together.

As she felt them start to press up into her together Alicia groaned around Everette’s stiff boyhood. Her boys, her two little men, were buried to the hilt together inside of the very place that they had been born from years earlier. Alicia couldn’t believe how turned on she was by the feeling of both of them inside of her. She began to suck harder on Everette as the redhead began to move faster in her mouth while slowly her boys began to pick up their own pace buried in her pussy.

  
*

  
Avery could feel his little brother’s penis pressing to his own as he pushed up into his mom. At first when she had pushed them together in her hand he had felt a little strange, but now buried fully inside of his moms warm wet pussy all that Avery could think about was how incredible it felt. HE could feel Caleb’s penis twitching against his own every time that they pushed together up into their mom’s pussy. She was squeezing on both of them as if his mom was begging her sons to cum inside of her. Caleb’s hands were on their mom’s waist as he was bending the knees from behind her to get inside. Avery put his hands there as well resting them on top of Caleb’s to squeeze as he said, “I love you Caleb.”

The younger brother said, “I love you too Avery!” Moving inside was tricky with Caleb’s penis pressed to his own. More than once Avery went in faster than his younger brother, which made Caleb almost slip out. So Avery adjusted to going slower though he could already feel his orgasm building. He looked over at Everette standing next to him, the other boys penis was buried in their mom’s mouth as she sucked on him. His hands were on her face pulling her up and down on his pole as he was clearly enjoying the feeling that Alicia’s tongue and mouth were producing.

Avery could feel Caleb speeding up his thrusts up into their mom so Avery increased his as well to keep pace. Everette groaned loudly pressing to their moms mouth with the sudden arrival of his orgasm. The eleven year old pulled out after it passed sitting down heavily as if he had lost all weight in his legs. The boys penis was still stiff though with desire as he caught his breath. Avery’s mom said, “Move faster boys.. mommy’s going to have an orgasm soon...” Avery got the message pushing up into his mom a little faster, his brother as well matched the pace after a few seconds.

When it happened Avery could feel his brothers penis squeezed tightly to his own. The feeling of his mom’s pussy squeezing them together sent a wave of pleasure up through Avery’s whole body as he pushed up into his mom with his orgasm arriving. When he surged against Caleb's smaller penis the ten-year-old let out a little call to their mom as his own orgasm arrived as well. Avery couldn’t believe how incredible it felt to cum inside of his mom with his brother also having an orgasm at the same time buried in the same pussy. Every spasm of his orgasm was met by another from Caleb’s as both preteen boys kept pushing into their mom together at the same time.

  
*

  
Alicia moaned as she felt her two baby boys cum inside of her. She could feel it each time that they jerked within her both boys pushing fully up inside as they came. When it happened she could hardly get her head around it. Already little Everette had cum again laying on his back on the bed beside Avery trying to recover. The boys surged inside of her almost at the same time, yet not quite, each time that Avery twitched within her his little brother would follow suit a second later. She could feel every surge of the boys as they kept pushing into her together while they came. Alicia’s own body finally succumbed to the pleasures with another orgasm, she wasn’t even sure how many she had experienced by now. Each time that they surged she was overcome with her own desire to feel them fully inside of her.

Suddenly one of the boys slipped out of her as Caleb unable to stay up on his legs anymore fell backwards on the bed breathing heavily. Avery’s hands that had been on her waist fell off of them as the boy breathing heavily grabbed at her head pulling her down to kiss him. Alicia was more than happy to kiss her aggressive nearly thirteen-year-old son. After the kiss she slipped off of Avery collapsing on the bed next to him with Everette on her other side.

Caleb moved to climb on top of her, resting his head on her chest as he lay on his stomach on top of her. Avery moved to rest his head on one of her shoulders and she drew Everette to the same spot on the other shoulder. Everette closed his eyes before the other two, as she gently stroked his and Avery’s backs. Avery’s hand was up on Caleb’s back stroking it the two brothers eyes looking at one another. Softly Alicia said, “I love you my little men.”

Avery spoke for both his brother best friend and himself, “We love you to mom.” This afternoon had not turned out how Alicia would have expected, instead it had become the most amazing experience that she knew her boys and their friend would remember forever. Alicia could hardly believe it as she felt all three of them fall asleep two in her arms and one on top of her. She had taken the virginity of three boys all within the span of a few hours…

  
*_* Present time: Spring 2023, 38 weeks pregnant *_*

Alicia rested a hand on her swollen stomach, within a roughly six pound baby boy grew, he was at full term now and the little guy was more active than he had been just a few weeks ago. She had seen him on a 3-D ultrasound two weeks ago and the little boy was gorgeous just like his father. Thinking about that Alicia heard the passenger car door open as Avery climbed in. It was nearly the end of the school year, only the month of May remained, but before it was over Avery would be a father and he wasn’t even in the eighth grade yet. Of course this was a little secret that belonged only to her, Avery and his girlfriend Georgia. She knew that his brother and best friend were both also aware of the true parentage though neither spoke of it.

“Well?” She asked as he slipped into the car.

“I passed!” He held up his math test showing it to her which made Alicia smiled as she leaned over to kiss his cheek once. When she did Avery’s hand rested on her stomach briefly. Eight weeks had passed since the maternity photos and in that time Avery’s desire for her, as she expanded even faster in the last months of pregnancy only seemed to grow. It was more than the fact that she was carrying his baby now, the boy had a real fetish for pregnant women she supposed. Alicia pulled away from the school as she started down another road, “a-are we still picking up Georgia and Dakota for the weekend?”

Alicia smiled, “Yes. Nevada got me on the list so I can pick them up without a problem we’re driving over to their private school right now.” Georgia and Dakota were two grades apart but they both went to the same private school that was grades K-8 so that made it easy to pick them up since the school let all of the grades out at the same time.

“What about Caleb?”

“He’s getting picked up by Virginia today so it will just be the four of us.” She squeezed his hand then as they drove to the other school. The private school that Georgia and Dakota attended was about twenty minutes from Avery’s school. When they arrived the two kids were outside waiting already with a teacher who looked a little annoyed as they were the last students to be picked up. Alicia showed her the badge that she had gotten and then Dakota and Georgia climbed into the back seat. Both of them wore a simple school uniform, though Dakota’s was a vest with the school logo and a button up shirt underneath it with a dark blue tie. Georgia wore a uniform dress that was just tight enough to show off the fact that she had recently stated wearing a training bra.

As they sat down and buckled Georgia said, “Well did you pass?”

Avery showed off the paper to her and Dakota, “I guess tutoring does pay off.”  
Alicia chuckled, “You sure its not the sex you get for doing a good job?”

Avery stuck his tongue out at his mom then Dakota said, “Sex makes me do better at school.”

Alicia smiled at the boy from the rear view mirror and Avery sighed, “Dakota please do not encourage my mom.”

Alicia still looking at Dakota before the light they were stopped at turned green said, “Dakota sweetie don’t listen to Avery he’s heading down a road that leads to no sex.”

Avery grumbled as he sat back down in his seat ignoring everyone while Alicia drove back to the house. She loved Dakota and Georgia as if they were her own children. The two had come to mean so much to Avery that she was smitten as well. Honestly she had no idea what kind of a ‘unit’ this made the four of them as she had slept with both Georgia and Dakota as well. In all of her thirty years of life she had never imagined that she’d want to have sex with another girl. Just like how she had learned in her late twenties that she was attracted to boys she was now learning she was attracted to girls as well. Alicia pulled into the driveway at the house a few minutes later. Thoughts of the day when Avery had planted Ashton in her body coming back to her. That had been shortly after the first time she had met Dakota and Georgia. That had been quite the foursome right before the start of Avery’s seventh grade year.

Alicia pulled the thought away as she got out of the SUV. Her stomach was as big as it had been when she was full term with Avery and Caleb. The rest of her body was still as slender as before so it looked like she had literally shoved a large basketball up into her maternity dress, but in reality her slender frame was just designed to carry children without a lot of weight gain in other areas despite her wish to gain some just till the baby was born. Well it was clear that her boys had gotten their skinny profile from her side of the family.

Inside the four of them headed upstairs to the master bedroom. There would be time later for them to do other things, but she knew her son and she knew Georgia as well. They had wanted this sleep over weekend so that all four of them could be together again. Thinking about how she had helped Avery put his penis in Dakota that first time did turn her on. Her oldest wanted to explore his bisexuality with Dakota and Georgia. Alicia was more than happy to help, letting her son be with the sibling pair in front of her was surprisingly hot. The fact that Georgia had taken Dakota’s other virginity was hot too. The girl was like a miniature version of Alicia herself.

In the master bedroom Georgia came over to her right away, “can I undress you mom?” The first time the girl had called her that was when she was about twenty-six weeks pregnant with Ashton. It had also been the day that Avery had given Georgia the ring she wore that was a promise for a different kind of ring once she was sixteen in four years. Alicia loved hearing Georgia call her mom, it did feel like the girl was her daughter with how close she and Avery were. She gave Georgia a small nod as the twelve-year-old started to undo the zipper from the back of the dress. Avery and Dakota were both watching as Georgia slipped the dress down her shoulders then down over her swollen stomach until it fell to the ground.

Alicia felt her hands going to her bra undoing it then pulling it off as well. Her breasts were hardly any bigger than they had been at the start of the pregnancy. The only swell had come because of the milk that she now had in them. Her body just couldn’t produce or add extra fatty tissue to the small breasts because there was none to add. Her metabolism was just too high, even pregnancies couldn’t make her gain weight other than the baby’s weight. Alicia knew other women that were probably jealous of her, but it was the body she had been gifted.

Georgia ran her hands over her swollen stomach. Almost daily Avery rubbed her stomach with lotion that prevented stretch marks though none had ever appeared on her two teenage pregnancies either. The boy just liked touching her swollen stomach and feeling the baby moving inside. Georgia went down to her panties pulling them down, revealing her pussy that was currently not shaved as it was such a pain with the huge swollen stomach.

Alicia had loved this pregnancy more than the first two. Sure carrying Avery and Caleb had been amazing, but this was Avery’s baby growing in her, that only made it all the more wonderful. She knew others would say she was so wrong for wanting to carry her boys baby. Alicia no longer cared. She loved being pregnant with Avery’s child, and thought that maybe she’d carry at least one more baby, though she was no longer sure if it’d be Avery’s or Dakota’s, it was always possible that Caleb got her pregnant too. Though lately his interests had shifted from mom to Virginia. There was a time when she thought she might carry Everette’s seed too, but that boy was going through his own discoveries related to Lucian and Peyton among other feelings.

Dakota was being undressed by Avery now, the older teenager had already gotten Dakota’s shirt and shorts off, the boy wore white cotton briefs today. His little stiffy was clearly present in them as he had been looking at Alicia getting undressed with great interest. Avery pulled the briefs down revealing the ten-year-olds little stiff penis. It was roughly the size that Caleb’s had been when she had first taken his virginity, about three inches long. Like her sons Dakota was uncut. The boy was also about as skinny as her sons as well. He went for Avery’s clothes to start undressing him as well.

Alicia had Georgia turn around so she could get the girls dress off. As she slipped it down Georgia’s shoulders she took in the girl. Georgia was a few inches taller than Avery so she was already over five inches in height, just a couple of inches below Alicia. The twelve-year old girl had a very slender profile. Her hips weren’t even flaring yet despite her age. Based on her sisters Alicia was pretty sure she’d look very similar to her by the time she was in her twenties. Her curly brown hair flowed down to rest over her soft smalls shoulders where Alicia pulled at the training bra.

Georgia really didn’t need the material, but her school required all girls who even had a hint of flesh on their chests to wear them. Her breasts couldn't’ be called that yet. They were more like two little grapes that were just starting to press the nipples outwards on her chest. Alicia went on her knees pulling the girls panties down to reveal her pussy. It was quite beautiful honestly, the way the little puffy lips pressed to one another as the girl stood there before her. Not a single hair graced Georgia’s small mound. She hadn’t even started periods yet though to be fair she had only turned twelve back in January.

Alicia stood again resting a hand on her stomach as she took in the three beautiful kids that stood before her. While she did desire girls somewhat it was the boys that she desired far more. Both of them stood there with their little dicks pointing up. Avery had added more small hairs to his sack, but there were still none at the base of his erection. Dakota of course being ten was still as bald as Caleb. Alicia stepped up to Avery, resting a hand on his erection, stroking it as she led him by it towards the bed. Her oldest son was always the one she craved the most. She adored all the boys that she had been with, but Avery was still first.

Georgia pulled her little brother with her towards the bed as well as Alicia got up on the bed laying on her side. Avery moved up behind her, his penis had gotten bigger in the past few months, the thickness on par with Everette’s now but he had only just barely gotten above four inches. Alicia on her side rested a hand on her stomach as she spread her legs for Avery to move in behind her and enter her like that. This was by far one of the more comfortable positions with the baby so far along in her womb. As Avery pushed in Dakota lay down on the bed next to Alicia, with Georgia moving to slip on top of him.

Avery was already fully inside moving as well by the time that Georgia had sunk all of her little brother’s penis into her pussy. The preteen girl was good too, riding her brother’s penis as the boy ran his hands over his sisters body. Alicia had seen first hand just how much Georgia, Vivian, and Nevada all adored their little brother. What kind of family her son ended up raising with Georgia was beyond Alicia but she knew that she’d be supportive of it.

Her son from behind her was now pushing into her as quickly as he could while Alicia rubbed her clit down below her swollen pregnant stomach. She could feel her orgasm building as Avery pushed up into her. The boy was eager to cum, and Alicia was desperate to feel him empty inside of her. When it happened she groaned rubbing her clit even faster with her orgasm while next to them Georgia road her brother’s small penis to climax as well. Alicia could feel it when her teenage son shot his load into her, each spurt of which he now had three shooting up into her with force as the boy groaned with his release.

It was this release, this orgasm that ten minutes later sent Alicia into labor. At first she had no idea that it was even happening as she finished going to the bathroom. She had promised that they’d get a pizza and watch a movie before once more coming upstairs to spend some more time being a family together. She was walking down the stairs when the second contraction hit and Alicia knew even though it had been eleven years since the last birth that she was really in labor this time. Coming downstairs she started for the hall closet where she had put the overnight bag with stuff needed for the hospital. “I hate to ruin our plans but I think Ashton has other plans for the last week of April.”  
Avery was there in a second, grabbing the bag from her with eyes filled with a little bit of excitement but also fear. “A-are you okay mom?”

Alicia smiled stroking his cheek, “Sweetie I’m fine. We just need to get to the hospital. I’ll text your dad, but I doubt he’ll be able to make it before Ashton is born.”

A look of hurt did pass on Avery’s face as he said, “Its okay we’re here for you right?”

Georgia and Dakota both agreed as Alicia touched Avery’s cheek gently stroking it then kissing his lips, “Sweetie I wish I could tell the world you were the father… that you could be the father but you know why we have to keep pretending.”

Avery gave a small nod then kissed her lips back as he rested his hand on her stomach, “you’re sure you can d-drive?”

Alicia went to slip on her shoes, “They’re about ten minutes apart still. I’m good if we hurry.” Indeed she was good, the hospital wasn’t very far away and Doctor Goins was already there by the time that she arrived. As she was taken to a birthing room Alicia said, “Eric’s out of town, so Avery’s coming in with me.”

Doctor Goins looked at her once then at Avery before nodding as she said, “not a problem if you think he can handle it… its a lot to take in seeing your mom give birth. I’ve helped in home births before and the boys always run away, the girls stay strangely enough almost always.”

Avery said, “I-I’ll stay shes my mom...” Alicia held his hand as the doctor had her get changed into a gown. For that part Avery did look away pretending like he didn’t see his mom naked all the time. Then she got up onto the table her legs in the stirrups for Doctor Goins to take a look. She was only eight centimeters dilated so it would be awhile. The entire Releigh family arrived around then with Nevada coming into the room once to see if she should take over for Avery who shook his head no. About an hour later her water broke and then an hour after that it was time to start pushing.

Avery held her hand every time that she pushed, the boy stood there by her side watching as his little brother came into the world. The boy never flinched as the baby slipped out of his mother, and was placed on her lap with his first cries coming into the world. He was six pounds and two ounces, with the most perfect little face and tiny body as he was put in her arms a few minutes later. Avery looked down at him as she held the boy that roughly nine months ago he had planted inside of her. “Here, you want to hold Ash?” Avery nodded yes as she gently handed the boy to his secret father. Avery touched his cheek gently then as he said, “Hey Ash I’m your big brother Avery...” Alicia was almost overcome with emotions seeing her son holding their child. Every day that she’d look at Ashton she’d know who put him inside of her. Avery held him until they had to take the boy for weighing and other things. About ten minutes later he was back in Alicia’s arms as he was so healthy he wanted to feed already. He latched as quickly as his brothers had, and Alicia could tell already that this boy was going to be as beautiful as his father.

She smiled at Avery and Caleb when it was just the three of them alone in the hospital room later that evening. “Want to come lay with me?” Avery climbed up onto the hospital bed resting their heads on her shoulders while she held Ashton in her arms while he fed.

Caleb said, “He’s so small!”

Avery agreed, “Yeah but he’s going to get bigger.” The baby actually wrapped his fingers around his father’s one finger when he reached out with it making Avery smile, “It was so… amazing when I saw him come out mom..”

Alicia chuckled, “oh was it? I think guys usually don’t care for that part of making babies.”

Avery said, “I don’t get why not. When I saw him coming out I realized it was my baby right there. I made that baby and now its here.”  
Alicia agreed, “Yeah now comes the hard part, raising him to be as amazing as his two brothers.”

Avery kissed her cheek, “You’ll do great at it mom...”

Caleb agreed, “Yeah you’re the best mom in the world.” Eric arrived the following morning, as suspected his response was rather tepid to the whole idea of fatherhood all over again. Avery though didn’t get tired of holding Ashton. He also didn’t complain about the diaper changes. Alicia sometimes wondered how her two boys had both managed to get much more of her personality than their fathers. Sure Caleb was sports obsessed and tough as nails, but inside he was sweet and caring. She wondered as she looked at Avery holding Ashton just how her third son would turn out.


End file.
